A New Start
by LucyMaxine
Summary: A teenage Rachel moves to Rochdale. Will she get the new start with her family? Reddie as teens and into adulthood. Reddie, Tavina, Jasmine, Matt, Melissa and Tess and later on Series 7 characters the Diamond Family!
1. Chapter 1

_**OK I have another WR fic around but this is the third WR fic I have written. It's a new idea that only started a few weeks ago. I have another fic that is completely finished and am hoping to get that posted on here at some point as well. Could be confusing but oh well. Enjoy LM x**_

_**A New Start: Part 1**_

16-year-old Rachel Mason sat on the floor to her empty bedroom that used to be full of all her favourite things. The walls were bare and the markings of where things used to be hung were the only things left. She sighed as she put the last few books in a box that was to go in the car. The family was moving from London up to Rochdale. Rachel hadn't wanted to leave but she had no choice.

"Dad why do we have to move?" Rachel asked one day just after the news had broke.

"Because I have a new job Rachel, one that I can't afford not to take. I know it's hard leaving everything behind but you'll soon settle down in Rochdale and make new friends as you start Sixth Form. You'll see."

Rachel's thoughts were disturbed as her 14-year-old sister, Melissa, had appeared by her bedroom door.

"You ready to go?" Melissa asked.

"Not really Mel. I mean I'm packed and all but I guess this would happen one day. Dad's job means we're forever moving and just when I thought we were here for good we're off again."

"I know what you mean Rachel. I mean why now? What's changed? It's a crucial time for me at school and we're moving just before I start studying for my GCSEs." Melissa sighed as she walked into the room and sat down next to Rachel.

Rachel looked around the room and then folded the flaps to her box down and then turned to her sister,

"Better get downstairs and see what the parents are doing." She rose to her feet and then picked up her box and Melissa followed her down the stairs and out onto the driveway where their parents, Sharon and Rob, were putting the final few things onto the back of the moving van. Sharon looked around as she heard the gravel grate and saw her daughters had joined them.

"Rachel, Melissa, have you got anything else to go in the van?" she asked.

Both girls shock their heads and made towards the car. Rob noticed the box in Rachel's arms.

"Is that your box to go in the car, Rachel?"

"Yes it is dad. Where shall I put it?"

Rob looked at his daughter, "Up a tree? In the boot. Where else would you put it?" His tone was frosty and made Rachel feel stupid.

"Rachel just got showed up by dad," Melissa said.

"Shut up Mel. I was only asking."

"Rachel Amy Mason! Apologise to your sister at once!"

"Do I have to? She was the one who started it."

Soon Rachel was apologising to Melissa as her mum gave her an evil glare.

After everything else had been sorted they all took one more look around their former home and the memories came flooding back. They had been in the house for two years and always thought they'd get used to moving. Both girls had already said goodbye to their friends earlier that day and now all that was left to do was to say goodbye to the house.

They all vacated the building and, as Rob locked the door for the final time, they all looked at the house and wondered what the future would hold for them.

Soon all four were in the car and ready to make the long drive to Rochdale and their new home. Rachel and Melissa took one last look at their home before just staring out of the window, watching everything race by.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Start: Chapter 2:**_

Rachel was still watching the scenery flash by and Melissa had fallen asleep, the long journey boring her. Rachel looked and smiled at her sleeping sister.

"What are you smiling at Rachel?" Her dad asked as he spotted this.

"Just smiling at Mel asleep, that's all."

"Well don't you might wake her up."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Rachel Amy Mason, don't argue! You will wake your sister up!" Her mum said, her voice slightly raised.

Rachel sighed and found a book in her bag to read. She was soon lost in her book, when soon after her dad drove into a service station and Rachel started to wake Mel up, which was not an easy job as Melissa was a heavy sleeper.

Soon the family were sat in a cafe and were eating dinner and having mixed feelings about being so close to their new home. Rachel and Melissa were deep in conversation about what their new school might be like and how badly they wanted to settle in quickly. Sharon and Rob were deep in conversation about Rob's job and the move to Rochdale.

The family freshened up and then headed back to the car and soon they were off again on the final part of the journey. Rachel carried on watching the scenery flash by and woke Melissa up, yet again, when she noticed the scenery had changed and it was becoming more residential.

The two teenagers looked around for any hint of their new home. They finally got it when their dad turned down an upmarket street and pulled into a driveway which was busy with activity as the moving van people were putting the family's possessions into the house, ready to be sorted later.

The family gathered their bags out of the car and then made their way into the house and saw that some furniture had already been put into position. Rachel and Melissa looked at the living room thinking about how long they would be here this time. They were fed up with moving and just wanted to stay in one place for good.

"Rachel, Melissa, all your stuff has been taken up to your rooms already so you can go and sort out your rooms and make them more homely," Sharon said, "and please no arguing over rooms. Oh, and make it quick, after all it has been a long day and I'm sure you're both tired."

Rachel and Melissa ran up the stairs to their new rooms and looked around thinking where to begin sorting their new rooms out. But before they did that they checked out each other's rooms.

"I like your room better," Rachel said to Melissa.

"I like yours better too. Can we swap?" Melissa laughed to which Rachel agreed.

Once all the possessions had been moved the sisters set about getting their room straight and just how they liked them. The first things they plugged in were the stereos and soon had music blaring out of the speakers.

Soon Rachel had sorted her room out and popped into Melissa's room and helped her to finish sorting out her, after which they sat on Melissa's bed talking.

"I don't want to move anymore, Rach, I want to stay here."

"I know, and so do I Mel. I'm fed up with all the moving and uprooting. But we have to do what mum and dad do. They never do anything without each other. We'll just have to make the most of the time we have here won't we?"

"I guess you're right Rach, as usual."

Rachel said goodnight to Melissa and then went back to her room where she got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next part. Enjoy xx**_

_**A New Start: Chapter 3**_

The days flew by and soon the new house was sorted and everything was sorted. Rachel and Melissa's dad had started his same old job in a new workplace; Sharon was in a new job and enjoying it. The only ones that weren't sorted yet were Rachel and Melissa, who were yet to start school, but it was still the summer holidays.

Soon the time came for the sisters to start at Waterloo Road. Melissa was starting Year 9 and Rachel was starting Year 12. Melissa had already been moaning about the ties,

"I can't do mine properly and I officially hate ties!"

Rachel didn't like the fact that she had to wear school uniform at all,

"The Sixth Form I was going to be attending doesn't have to wear uniform. This is OK, but it's not good colours at all."

Rob had been trying to do some work and was being distracted by the moaning sisters and he'd sent them to their rooms. Rachel having a rougher time because she was older and 'should have been setting an example.'

The first day of term dawned brightly and Rachel and Melissa were full of high spirits. Rachel helped Melissa do her tie and Melissa had thanked her. Rachel had got their breakfast and they'd briefly spoken to their father before he'd dashed off to work leaving Sharon to take the two teenagers to Waterloo Road.

After breakfast had been finished Sharon, Rachel and Melissa made their way to Sharon's car and then made the journey to Waterloo Road. The two girls could see students in the same uniform making their way to the school and soon enough their mum had pulled up in the visitors' car park.

Rachel and Melissa followed their mum to reception where Sharon introduced herself and then introduced Rachel and Melissa. They were told to take a seat and the Head Teacher would be with them shortly.

A few minutes later and the Head Teacher, Mrs. Dawson, came to see them, apologising for keeping them waiting and then led them into her office.

"Welcome to Waterloo Road Rachel and Melissa. I hope you enjoy your time with us. Melissa, you will be in Miss Jackson's tutor group and will have someone to show her around and Rachel, you will be in Mr. Smith's tutor group with one of our star pupils."

Sharon made her apologies and left as she was late for work, leaving Rachel and Melissa sat with Mrs. Dawson waiting for their 'buddies' to come and meet them. Melissa's showed up first.

"Melissa, this is the girl I have paired you up with while you get settled here. This is Skye Morris. Skye this is Melissa Mason and I trust you will help her to settle down here." Skye nodded.

"Right off you two go then."

Melissa hugged Rachel and then disappeared with Skye. Soon after that a Year 12 boy showed up, causing Mrs. Dawson to look up.

"Ah there you are. You're late."

"Sorry Miss."

"Not the best example to set Miss Mason here now is it?"

"No Miss. Sorry Miss. It won't happen again."

"Right well make sure it doesn't or detention for you."

The boy nodded and they were dismissed. Rachel followed the boy out and soon they were talking.

"So you're Miss Mason then? Is there a first name that goes with that?"

Rachel laughed,

"Rachel, Rachel Mason."

"Such a lovely name. I like it."

"So mystery boy, do you have a name?"

"Eddie, Eddie Lawson."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next part. Enjoy! xx**_

Meanwhile Melissa and Skye had just walked into their tutor room and Miss Robertson looked up and spotted Melissa.

"Everyone listen up. This is Melissa Mason and she is new to the school so please do your best to make her feel welcome and include her in your activities. Melissa, just sit down next to Skye and Harriet for now."

Melissa sat down nervously next to Skye who was busy chatting away to Harriet. She turned around and saw Melissa.

"Melissa, meet my best friend Harriet Fisher. Harriet, meet the new kid on the block, Melissa."

Melissa smiled politely and smiled, gutted that Skye already had a best friend. Skye sensed this and whispered something in Harriet's ear and then spoke to Melissa,

"Don't worry you can be our new best friend. We'll be the Blonde Trio or something. We'll figure something out."

Melissa laughed wondering how Rachel was getting on.

Rachel meanwhile was sat on a desk next to Eddie as he was pointing out her classmates to her,

"That's Tom and Davina, Jasmine and Matt, Jo and Rob and the boy on his own over there is Stuart. He's a tricky customer and you have to watch his mood swings."

Rachel looked at Stuart and felt slightly sorry for him but her thoughts were interrupted by her tutor, Mr. Robertson.

"New girl! Sit down but not before you've told me your name."

"It's Rachel Mason sir." Rachel quickly sat down next to Eddie and on the other side was Davina who whispered,

"Nice entrance Rachel."

Rachel laughed quietly,

"I'm not Rachel Amy Mason unless I can make a good entrance."

The day wore on and Rachel was already friends with Eddie, Davina, Tom, Jasmine and Matt and Jo and Rob. Stuart was watching them all laughing together over lunch and thinking that he should be in with them, but everyone hated him.

Rachel spotted Melissa, Skye and Harriet smiling as they were talking away about things.

"That's my sister over there," Rachel pointed out to her new friends.

"Which one is she?" Jasmine asked.

"The one nearest us, Melissa."

Eddie smiled as Rachel flicked her hair backwards out of her face.

"So why did you have to move up here then?" Davina asked.

"Oh that's easy. My dad got a job and uprooted us all again."

"Again?" Tom asked.

"Yeah every time my dad has to move jobs he moves me, my mum and my sister too. I don't like making friends because of the constant moving... I'm just so fed up with it. Every two years-ish it happens."

"Well that's going to change now because we won't give up Rachel Mason without a fight," Eddie said, a hint of determination in his voice, as he hand rested on Rachel's trying to reassure her that she had made friends who weren't going to give her up easily.

They all continued to laugh and talk about themselves, unaware that an intense jealousy was growing inside a person that may hold the key to shatter the friendship and devastate one girl in particular...


	5. Chapter 5: Lunchtime Chats

_**A New Start: Part 5:**_

As the lunch hour wore on Rachel started to open up and tell her new friends about herself, how she had a brother who'd died in a car crash, how she doted on Melissa and helped her whenever she could, how her parents were fine with her one minute and then shouting at her the next.

All the time Eddie found that he couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. It was like she was a witch or something. Tom and Davina sat whispering about it when the group were interrupted by Melissa walking over with Skye and Harriet,

"... and this is my best big sister in the world, Rachel."

Rachel smiled,

"You forgot your ONLY big sister Mel."

"That's why you're the best silly!"

Rachel rose up out of her seat and walked around to where Melissa was stood,

"Did you just call me silly? You'll pay for that later Melissa Laurel Mason!"

"Oh no! You just full named me! Now I say I'd like to see you try Rachel Amy Mason!"

The two sisters were taken out of their little banter session by the laughter around them.

"Gosh you two sisters are a right pair!" Davina laughed through tears.

"The best yet!" Jasmine added.

"You haven't seen anything yet. The Mason sisters are here to stay!"

Rachel looked at Melissa's friends,

"Anyway who are these two lovely girls?"

"Oh these are my new best friends Skye Morris and Harriet Fisher."

"Well it's nice to meet you both. You take care of my sister now."

The two girls nodded.

"Mel, these are my friends. Eddie, Tom, Davina, Jasmine, Matt, Jo and Rob."

The bell sounded and the two groups went their separate ways. Melissa, Skye and Harriet heading to Art and Rachel and co. heading to Maths.

"Did you know Rachel that Eddie is a Maths genius?" Matt said.

"I'm not that good really Matt."

"You only come top like... always!" Davina laughed.

Rachel was listening but thinking how she never wanted to move again and everything to stay the same as it was at that moment, but she had her doubts...


	6. MSN and Homework

_**A New Start: Part 6:**_

Later on that night the Mason family were sat around the dining table and Rob was asking his daughters about their first day at Waterloo Road.

"I love it," Melissa said, "I have made friends with a couple of girls called Skye and Harriet. They're helping me learn useful things about the school."

"And Rachel, what about you? How did your day go?"

"It went OK. I made friends with most of my class. There's this one boy that I don't like. There's just something about him that freaks me out. He just looks so weird and is on his own a lot."

"Rachel!" her mother exclaimed, "don't talk about a boy you don't know like that!"

"It's true though mum," Melissa piped up, "I've seen him."

"See now look what you've done, made your sister think that!"

Melissa shot Rachel a sympathetic look and Rachel carried on eating her dinner in silence. She didn't want to get into trouble again.

After dinner the two girls headed upstairs and Rachel turned on her laptop and logged into msn to see a load of requests from Eddie, Tom, Davina, Jasmine, Matt, Jo and Rob. She accepted them all and was soon in a conversation.

Eddie'TheMan'Lawson: Well if it isn't Miss Mason :L

*DavinaS*: Hey Rachel!

ClarkyBoy: Rachel's arrived guys.

WeeScottishJas: So we see Tom. Where's Jo and Rob?

DramaBoy: I don't know. They did say they would be on.

~RachelAmy~: Hey guys. Sorry I'm on late. Family dinner dragging on.

Eddie'TheMan'Lawson: Poor you.

~RachelAmy~: Yeah and got on the wrong side of the parents about Stuart, but Melissa backed me up.

ClarkyBoy: What did you say?

~RachelAmy~: That he was a freak, but in a few more words.

WeeScottishJas and *DavinaS*: Nice one. Welcome to the gang!

~RachelAmy~: Thanks guys. I thought it would be hard to settle down and make friends, but you guys have made me feel so welcome. You still there Matt?

DramaBoy: Yeah sorry and no problem Rachel.

Rachel's thoughts were distracted when she heard her mum yell up the stairs,

"Coming to check on you girls!"

Rachel quickly turned back to the conversation.

~RachelAmy~: Sorry guys, have to go. Mum won't be happy when she finds out I'm not doing my homework. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye x

~RachelAmy~ has signed out.

Rachel grabbed her homework planner and homework and was doing her homework when her mum popped her head in.

"Good girl doing your homework. Doing research as well?"

"Yes I am. Straight A's or B's for me."

"Good girl."

Sharon kissed the top of Rachel's head and then headed back downstairs.

Rachel put her pen down and sighed as she thought about her old life, wondering about what her friends were up to. She sighed again and picked up her pen to begin her research again.


	7. Trouble?

_**Hey all! Sorry it's been a while since I posted but have just started a new fic and have been trying to get that off the ground. Bit od drama coming up. xx**_

_**A New Start: Part 7:**_

A new girl started at Waterloo Road and Rachel instantly felt sorry for her and offered to be her guide. They went to the library and got to know each other.

"My name's Rachel Mason. What's yours?"

"Tess Doyle. How long have you been here?"

"About two weeks, but I feel like I've been here for ages. Don't worry about Eddie and the gang; they'll be fine with you hanging around with us. You're not on your own."

"That's a relief. Coming to a new place and not having friends is not a good thing really."

"No it's not."

Just then Stuart walked in and looked at Tess,

"Well well well. Look who's arrived. Stalking me are you Doyle?"

Rachel looked at Stuart and then at Tess,

"You know him?"

"Yeah had him for two years in Years 8 and 9. He made my life a misery, he really did."

"Yeah but then you were an idiot that looked like a flying pig!"

"Shut up Stuart!" Rachel shouted, "Leave her alone!"

Stuart looked at Rachel,

"You want to mess with me Mason?"

"Just leave her alone. She's done nothing wrong."

"That's what you think."

Stuart then left and Rachel turned back to Tess and worried about her.

"Are you ok?"

"Nothing I can't handle. See he still likes his face offs then? Nothing changes."

Just then Davina and Jasmine walked into the Library and straight over to Rachel and Tess.

"This the new girl then?" Davina asked.

"Yes. Tess Doyle meet Davina and Jasmine aka D and Jas. Tess is joining our group for a while. I'm sure the boys won't mind, especially with Stuart around. He's just been in and hammered her. I'll tell you girls sometimes, but let's just say he's not going to give Tess an easy time."

Jasmine looked at Rachel,

"Great. That's all we need, but you won't have to deal with him on your own, Tess, not when you got us lot."

Tess smiled as Melissa ran into the library.

"Rach! Something's wrong!"

Rachel looked at Melissa,

"Mel, what's happened?"

"I just tried to ring home but no-one's answering and dad's at home today. Tried both mobiles and work numbers but no-one's answering. What if something bad has happened?"

Rachel took Melissa beside her,

"Look its break next. We'll go home and see what's going on OK?"

Melissa looked at Rachel a bit reassured but not really confident.

The bell sounded and Rachel and Melissa headed out of the school gates and walked the 10 minutes home. They were talking when they entered their front garden and gasped at the unexpected sight that met their eyes...


	8. Trying To Play Hero

1_**A New Start: Part 8**_

Rachel looked at the house which was unrecognisable. Fear engulfed her as she wondered what had happened to the house. It looked like someone had broken in and set fire to parts of it and the front door had been busted. Rachel passed her phone to Melissa,

"Melissa, stay where you are and phone the police and ambulance. Dad may be in there somewhere."

"Where are you going?"

"Inside. I have to see if dad's in there."

"Don't go."

Rachel walked up to Melissa,

"I'll be fine. Just do as I say... please Mel..."

Melissa nodded and Rachel ran cautiously up to the house and took one look at Melissa before entering the unknown.

Melissa followed Rachel's instructions and then rang Eddie.

"Hi Rachel. Where are you?"

"Eddie it's Melissa... Something's happened... the house is in pieces and Rachel's gone in to see if dad was in there."

"Melissa sit tight. We're coming."

"Hurry!"

Eddie quickly told Tom, Davina, Jasmine, Matt and Tess what had happened and they were are soon racing to Rachel's house where Melissa was still outside on her own. Davina and Jasmine gasped when they saw the house still standing but the extent of the damage frightened them.

Rachel, meanwhile, was unaware of things outside and was moving from room to room trying to find her father.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?"

Silence... Nothing... Rachel despaired. Had something bad happened to her father.

Tess had her arms around Melissa who was scared for her sister and father.

"They will be OK won't they Tess?"

"Yes Melissa. They will be. They have to be..."

Rachel made her way upstairs and towards the study where she knew her father may well have been when she heard a faint noise coming from the study.

"DAD!" Rachel shouted as she ran towards the study and looked into the room and saw her father on the floor battered and bruised. She ran and fell down beside him.

"I'm sorry Rachel..."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything..."

"We need to get you out of here... It isn't safe."

She ran to the window hoping Melissa was still out there. She gasped as she saw Eddie and their friends stood there.

"Eddie! Help. My dad's hurt really bad! I can't move him by myself!"

She suddenly screamed as the floor fell from beneath her and she vanished from

sight.

"Rachel!" Eddie and Melissa shouted at the same time.

Eddie looked at Melissa,

"Mel... listen to me. It's important. What room are they in and where in the house is it?"

Melissa looked at Eddie,

"It's the study. Up the stairs to the left, second door on the left."

Tom knew what Eddie was doing,

"Eddie mate, don't go in. Melissa phoned the emergency services and they're on their way."

"No Tom! Melissa's sister and father are in there. I love Rachel! I'm going in!"

He ran towards the house, leaving everyone shocked about what he'd just said about Rachel.

Meanwhile Eddie entered the house remembering what had Melissa had said.

He listened...

Silence...

Then a bit of a noise...

Silence...

Crash...!


	9. Saving Lives

**_Ok so glad this fic __went down ok. Sorry about the lack of updates but am on holiday in Florida since the 12th and have only just remembered to post the next parts. Enjoy!_**

_**A New Start: Part 9**_

Everyone gasped as they heard the crash just as the emergency services pulled up.

Eddie was fine, but Rachel and her dad weren't. He could hear Rachel screaming and it was breaking his heart. He raced up the stairs remembering what Melissa had told him and he listened and tried to block out the screaming from Rachel.

The ambulance team were talking to a panicking Melissa,

"Please get in there! My sister and father are in there! Her friend is in there too!"

Melissa burst into tears and Tess wrapped her arms around the 14-year-old as Davina watched the house.

Eddie saw the door had fallen down and landed just inches away from Rachel.

"Rach..." Eddie called softly.

"Eddie... what are you doing here?"

"Coming to the aid of a beautiful girl."

"Help my dad. He's worse than me... Something happened Eddie..."

"Can you stand up Rach?"

"Yes. My dad..."

Eddie helped Rachel to her feet and then raced over to Rachel's dad and tried to help him up but Rob was

too badly hurt. Rachel started crying as they heard noises below.

"Melissa! She did as I asked her to! I love her!"

The noises were getting closer and they were just inches away when Rachel fainted in Eddie's arms. He

held onto her tightly as the paramedics came into view.

"Eddie Lawson? Are Rachel and Rob Mason with you?" the team leader said.

"Yes and yes. Rachel's fainted in my arms. I can get her out. Please just help her dad. Please?"

The team leader nodded and instructed one of his team to lead Eddie out carrying Rachel while the rest of the team helped get Rob out.

Everyone gathered around Rachel and Eddie.

"No Rachel!" Melissa shouted when she saw her sister.

Melissa screamed again when she saw her badly injured father.

Davina and Tess gasped. Jasmine was silent. Tom and Matt were looking everywhere.

"Where's your mum, Mel?"

"I don't know..."

The paramedic leader came up to Eddie,

"We need to get the both of them to hospital."

"I'm not leaving Rachel and someone needs to come and be with Melissa."

"OK then. Hurry up both of you."

Melissa turned to the group,

"We'll call when there's news."

And with that Eddie, still carrying Rachel, and Melissa headed to the ambulance, where the last look from Melissa was one of fear and sadness...


	10. A Battle Begins

1_**A New Start: Part 10:**_

Eddie still had Rachel in his arms as the ambulance raced through town. He was trying to understand everything. Melissa was just watching her father, worrying about whether he would pull through or not.

"Melissa, I need to ask you something. What was your dad doing at home and where is your mum?"

"Dad was working from home today and mum left two days ago. Mentioned something about going away for a few days and then she left."

Eddie thought this was rather odd but didn't have time to respond as Rachel started to stir.

"Where are we...?"

Melissa's attention turned to her sister,

"We're in the ambulance on the way to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Eddie turned his head towards Rachel,

"You fainted in the house. I carried you out. Your dad's in a bad way."

Rachel sat up,

"Will he be OK? He has to be! Mum's... Never mind. I hope dad will be ok."

Eddie thought Rachel's comment was odd but his attention was then distracted as

the doors opened and Eddie grabbed Melissa, pulling her out of the way of the paramedics wheeling Rob into A&E.

One of the team stayed with Rachel, Melissa and Eddie, leading them to a private waiting area. She wanted to give Rachel the once over and once happy that Rachel was fine, she went to get them some drinks and something to eat. Melissa didn't want to eat, but Rachel made her and in turn Eddie made Rachel eat something.

"What's going to happen to us Rach?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know Mel... Unless mum comes home... but then again we can't go home..."

"You two will come and stay at mine. You might have to share a room but I'm sure my mum will be ok with it."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Eddie,

"Oh thank you Eddie! You're the best friend ever!"

Rachel looked into Eddie's eyes and Eddie was getting lost in Rachel's eyes. Their lips were moving closer and closer... until they heard a cough and pulled apart.

"So anyway I will speak to my parents later and see what they have to say."

"Thanks Eddie," Melissa said, "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Mel," Eddie said just as a doctor walked into the room.

"I have news for the daughters of Mr. Rob Mason..." Rachel and Melissa looked at him, "He is now out of surgery and in intensive care. He sustained serious injuries and the next 24 hours will be crucial as to whether your father will pull through. I don't want to get your hopes up but, at this stage, it could either way."

The doctor left and Melissa ran to Rachel, who pulled her sister close to her,

"He will pull through, Mel. He's a fighter, just like we are."

Melissa nodded and buried her head in Rachel's shoulder and Eddie pulled Rachel close, comforting the sisters as best as he could, still wondering where their mother had gone so suddenly. Did this have something to do with her? He thought that he would have to get to the bottom of the mystery and help the sisters find out what happened to their dad, unaware that Sharon had returned home with a slight smile on her face as she saw her home and the police swarming around it.

She took the smile off her face and started to run panicking towards the house, claiming to be worried about her husband, unaware of what she would find or be told...


	11. A Mother's Deception

1_**A New Start: Part 11**_

Sharon ran up to the nearest policeman,

"What's happened? This is my house! Are my husband and daughters safe?"

The policeman turned around,

"Who are you?"

"Sharon Mason, wife of Rob Mason and mother of Melissa and Rachel Mason."

"Well it appears that there was a robbery or something that went slightly wrong and your husband was badly hurt. Your daughters arrived home worried about what was going on and Rachel went into the house to try and find him. They are all ok and are at the hospital being checked over. I believe your husband is critical but your daughters are fine. Would you like me to get someone to take you to the hospital?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine."

Sharon turned around cursing herself and wondered over to another man and they walked away hand-in-hand, whispering about something.

Back at the hospital Eddie had spoken to his mum and she'd said it was ok for Rachel and Melissa to stay with them, much to Rachel's relief. She'd been worried about what would happen to her and Melissa.

Once Rob was stabilised, Eddie phoned his mum and soon she was on the way to the hospital to pick the teenagers up and take them back to hers.

Rachel and Melissa were nervous about meeting Eddie's parents but all fears were alleviated when they met Eddie's mum Karen. She smiled at them softly,

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll sort you out with some clothes and stuff. Don't worry about a thing. OK?"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Lawson," Melissa said, "thank you so much."

Karen looked at Melissa,

"It's no problem at all Melissa. And please call me Karen OK?"

"I like that name," Melissa said.

"Nice to meet you to Rachel. Your sister is a treasure."

"Thanks. I like to look out for her."

"Well that is the job of the big sister. I should know. Now let's get out of here."

The three teens nodded and they were soon heading to Karen's car and to a place where the Mason Girls felt like they fitted in.


	12. A New Home

1_**A New Start: Part 12:**_

Karen and Eddie were sat in the front and Rachel and Melissa were sat in the back. Karen kept looking back at the sisters wondering what was going through their minds.

"I'll tell you what girls. I'll take the day off work tomorrow and we'll go and get you some clothes and stuff. Get your rooms more girly yeah?"

The two girls nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Karen, but we don't deserve all this. We're not family," Melissa said.

"No but I want you to feel at home at mine and don't worry about the legal side of things. Michael and myself will deal with that."

Rachel nodded and Eddie caught her eye and she smiled back at him.

Once they got to Eddie's house, Karen took Melissa to get her something to eat and Eddie took Rachel to his favourite place in the house, his treehouse. She smiled as she saw how Eddie had turned it into a den over the years.

"You did all this?" she asked.

"Well dad made the treehouse and then I did everything inside. Took me years, but I did it. I even have a fold out bed." He laughed as he said that.

Rachel laughed and she slightly blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Eddie.

"You're blushing Miss Mason."

"Oh shut up Eddie, Eddie Lawson!"

Eddie moved a bit closer to Rachel and took a hand in his,

"You remember that from our first meeting?"

Rachel nodded as she looked into his eyes.

Eddie's free hand reached Rachel's cheek and he stroked it before pulling her a bit closer to him. She gasped slightly but smiled. The wind was getting up a bit but neither had noticed as they were getting lost in each other's eyes.

They edged closer and closer to each other until their lips finally connected. Eddie wrapped his arms around Rachel and she rested her arms on his neck and he deepened the kiss. She responded and Eddie pulled her even closer and they felt like nothing else in the world mattered at that moment.

They suddenly pulled apart when Melissa shouted up the ladder,

"Rach, Eddie! Tea's ready!"

Rachel and Eddie pulled away, knowing that what just happened would happen again and it soon did.

"Rachel! Eddie! Tea!"

Rachel sighed as she broke away and called down,

"Coming Mel!"

"Well after you then Miss Mason."

Rachel smiled as she headed down the ladder, looking back up at Eddie. They'd shared their first kiss, a moment they'd remember for a long time.


	13. Wishing Things Were Different

1_**A New Start: Part 13:**_

The next day Karen stuck to her promise and had taken Rachel and Melissa to get some new clothes and the two girls were having a great time.

"Melissa! That dress looks lovely on you. It really does bring out the colour of your eyes and Rachel that top and skirt go so well together."

"Thanks Karen," both the girls said as they went to get more clothes to try on.

"I like Karen. She's nice," Melissa said to Rachel.

"I know. There's something about her that makes her so welcoming and mother like, more than our mother."

"Yeah. What is going on with her? She's been so weird since we moved up here."

"I wish I knew Mel. I wish I knew."

They tried on some more clothes and then after they were all shopped out, Karen took the girls to a posh restaurant and treated them to a special lunch.

"You don't have to do this for us," Rachel said.

"Well I do. You girls haven't had it easy lately and I'm trying to help you."

"We do appreciate it and sorry if I upset you," Rachel said.

"It's no problem dear. I'm glad you appreciate it," Karen replied as she smiled at the girls.

They arrived back at Eddie's laughing and Rachel again caught Eddie's eyes. He'd noticed a difference in her since she'd been at his.

After tea, Rachel and Eddie headed back to the treehouse and this time they remembered to take some drinks with them.

"Yesterday seems like a dream," Rachel said, "I can't believe it happened."

Eddie looked at her,

"Me neither, but I wanted it to happen."

"So did I Eddie. I really did. Everyone's seen it coming on for a while except us."

Eddie laughed as he moved closer to Rachel and their lips connected again. It felt different to their first one but still felt magical. Rachel wrapped her arms around Eddie's and Eddie pulled Rachel closer to him and he kissed her back with the same amount of force.

Both pulled away when they needed oxygen and Rachel rested her head on Eddie's chest and Eddie stroked Rachel's hair and he felt Rachel smiling on his chest.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just so glad we moved here. Moving here is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've got you and the gang. The only thing that hasn't happened is that the stuff with mum and dad hasn't been sorted out yet. I don't think that ever will though. They've been at it for years now, ever since Mel was born."

"That's a long time. Have you ever thought that maybe your mum or dad has been lying to you or maybe even each other? I mean the pieces are all there."

"I have never really thought about that, but I mean it could be possible... This isn't the first time she's gone off like she did the day dad was hurt. She's done it loads of times since we got here. You don't think mum has anything to do with what happened to dad do you?"

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's just think about us..."

Rachel nodded as she looked up and started getting lost in Eddie's eyes and as their lips connected again they had no idea that someone was watching them from the pavement opposite the treehouse who wasn't happy and was out to cause even more trouble than they'd already done...


	14. The Plot Thickens

1_**A New Start: Part 14:**_

Rachel and Eddie had fallen asleep up the treehouse causing Melissa to worry about her older sister. She started to climb the ladder to the treehouse, having seen Rachel head up there with Eddie, and she stopped when she saw the teenagers asleep and then left to go and see Karen who had promised Melissa that they would bake a cake together.

Once the cakes had been made, Karen drove Rachel and Melissa to the hospital so the girls could see their dad. Melissa was scared to see her dad but Rachel really wanted to see him.

She entered the room and rushed to see her dad who held out his arms to her. Melissa was a bit nervous so Karen walked into the room with her and introduced herself to Rob.

"I'm Karen Lawson, Eddie's mum. Your girls are staying with me at the moment. Your wife's disappeared."

"Thank you so much for looking after my girls. I did wonder where they were."

"Don't worry Rob. My husband and I are their legal guardians for now, well until you're better. They're great kids. Melissa is sweet and Rachel is so dedicated to everything. I'll leave you three to it. Rachel, I'll be in the cafe ok?"

Rachel nodded and then turned back to her dad,

"Dad, I've have a boyfriend now," She said blushing red.

"Do I know him?"

"It's Eddie, Karen's son. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. I'm happy for you. He's a decent boy. Good on you. Melissa, what have you been doing?"

"Karen's been helping me improve my baking skills and teaching me how to measure the ingredients properly. She is also getting me to do my homework."

Rob laughed at that,

"You never ever have really wanted to do your homework Mel. Nice to see she's helping you."

"Yeah she really is helping me. My maths is really coming on and I might be moving up a set!" Melissa said beaming.

"Well well done Melissa! I might stay in here!"

"Daddy... we want you home," Melissa said.

"I know you do Mel darling and I will be home soon. I promise. The doctors say I have to stay here for a few more weeks yet, but I am coming home and we'll get the place re-done. You both can help. We'll make it our own place."

"But what about mum?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rach. I mean I don't know where she is half these days."

"Me neither dad. I don't like her," Rachel said.

"Me neither," Melissa added.

"Girls... I agree. I feel your mum is hiding something from me and the accident... I don't think it was accidental..."

The two girls gasped,

"What do you mean dad?" Rachel asked.

"What I mean Rachel is that my accident was no accident...and it has something to do with your mum..."


	15. Meeting with the Enemy

_**A New Start: Part 15:**_

Sharon had demanded access to the girls and Karen was powerless to say no. Rachel and Melissa really didn't want to go and see their mum, but Karen said she'd take them out after as a way of making it up to them.

Rachel and Melissa arrived at school with Eddie, Davina, Tom and Jasmine and Matt.

"So how is it living at Eddie's?" Davina asked Rachel as they walked through the school gates.

"It's alright actually. His mum is so kind to us and Melissa's baking and Maths are both coming on leaps and bounds."

"What about Eddie?" Davina pressed.

"Eddie is such a gentleman. In fact he's now my boyfriend," she giggled.

Davina couldn't help but let a gigglish shriek escape,

"I knew it! It was only a matter of time before something happened between you."

"Will you keep it down D?

"Sorry… I'm just so happy for you."

Davina then noticed Rachel's face,

"What's up?"

"Mum's coming today… to see me and Mel. She doesn't want to go… but we have no choice."

"You poor things. How's Mel feeling?"

"Terrified. I really don't know what to do about it."

"You'll both be fine."

Later on that morning, during 3rd lesson, someone walked into both Rachel and Melissa's classes and the girls just left. Rachel wondering what her mum would say and Melissa was just terrified.

Rachel slipped her hand into Melissa's when they entered the room their mother was in. It was the first time they'd seen her since the morning of the accident.

"Rachel… Melissa. Come here and give you mum a hug."

"No thank you," Rachel said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I don't want to hug you. You hurt dad."

"No I didn't Mel, darling."

Rachel scoffed as she and Melissa sat down.

"So where are you girls staying? Are you treated fairly?"

"We're staying with a friend and yes we are."

"Which friend's?"

Melissa went to answer, but a stern look from Rachel and Melissa went quiet.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Both girls remained silent.

"OK moving on. How are you girls getting on at school?"

"Well they think I'll get B's and above," Rachel said.

"And my maths and baking is coming on."

"That's good. Now when will you be moving in with me? I want my girls with me."

"Never!" both girls practically shouted at the same time.

"Not after what you did to dad," Melissa said.

"I didn't do anything to your father."

"I don't believe that," Rachel said, "I just don't."

Sharon looked at her daughters,

"You really do hate me don't you? Who's made you say all these things?"

"No-one," Rachel said, "it's what we think."

"Melissa, my darling, who told you to say all these things?"

"No-one. I hate you. I hate you!"

Rachel could sense that Melissa was getting upset and decided to end the meeting,

"Well mum, we're heading off. Bye."

Melissa grabbed Rachel's hand and Rachel steered Melissa towards the door.

"You'll see me again soon and you'd better watch your backs! Rachel! I know all about your boyfriend!"

Rachel froze on the spot and Melissa started to sob quietly.

"You leave everyone alone! You've done enough damage already!" Rachel practically yelled. Then she looked and saw the evil look on her mum's face and pulled Melissa away before anything else could be said.

Rachel pulled Melissa to her secret spot where Melissa fell into Rachel sobbing her eyes out. Rachel just wrapped her arms around Melissa, wondering where things went horribly wrong…


	16. Karen and Melissa

_**A New Start: Part 16:**_

It was a few weeks later and Sharon had gone and done another disappearing act, much to the relief of Rachel as Melissa had withdrawn into a shell after the school meeting with their mother.

Rachel and Eddie were now officially dating and they were more settled at school, as they'd been living together for nearly a month. Rob was now well on the way to recovery and Rachel was pleased about that. The house was starting to be re-build and items replaced. Rachel couldn't wait to go home but she was settled at Eddie's now.

Melissa was sat at the table one night doing her homework when Karen walked into the kitchen,

"Melissa! You gave me a fright! You're so quiet!"

"Sorry Karen. I just wanted to get my homework done really and the kitchen was the only place I could."

"It's ok darling. I was wondering where you were. I know where the other two are, but you've been quiet lately. Is everything OK?"

Melissa nodded, she seemed afraid to speak. Karen's instincts picked up on this and she walked across the kitchen and then sat down next to Melissa,

"Melissa... you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

Melissa nodded again.

"She really has changed," Karen thought, "I really need to get her to open up..."

Melissa looked up as she felt a hand on hers. Karen was sat there looking down at Melissa,

"Melissa..."

"Mum scares me..."

Karen felt Melissa's hand twitch as she said it. Karen thought hard and then it all started to fall into place.

Rachel and Eddie were up the treehouse again. They had spent more time up there then they had inside in the evenings.

"I'm worried about Mel, Eddie. She just seems so distant since we spoke to mum."

"Yes she does, but we'll help her, Rach. Mum will help."

"But Eddie... I think she's scared of mum..."

"Well your mum's gone again. Let's hope she won't be back."

"What did I do to deserve you Mr. Eddie, Eddie Lawson?"

Eddie moved slightly closer to her,

"I don't know, Miss Mason."

"Kiss me Eddie."

Eddie didn't need telling twice and he pressed his lips to hers.

Back in the kitchen and Karen was still going up against Melissa's wall,

"Why does she scare you, Melissa?"

Melissa didn't answer and Karen had decided that she wouldn't try and get anything more out of the girl. She headed towards the door when she heard,

"She's evil. She doesn't seem herself... She tried to kill dad... and us... Why would someone do that?"

Karen re-joined Melissa at the table,

"Some person who has no feelings and who doesn't care who she hurts to get what she wants."

"But that's selfish and mean isn't it?"

"Yes it is darling, but you have to remember that not all adults are like your mum."

"That's correct. My school teachers are nice and so is my dad and you and your husband aren't."

Karen smiled as she kissed the top of Melissa's head,

"Good girl. Now carry on with your homework and remember I'm here for you to talk to."

"OK and thanks."

"Any time Melissa, any time."

Melissa wanted to carry on with her homework, but she saw a figure watching from the window. The figure suddenly ran off and Melissa had the sudden urge to follow...


	17. Sharon Wants Revenge

_**A New Start: Part 17:**_

Melissa took one look behind her and saw that no-one had noticed her slipping away. She saw the figure go round a corner and followed them, curiosity getting the better of her.

Rachel and Eddie had fallen asleep in the treehouse and Karen shouted up to them that it was getting cold and they should come inside. The two teenagers climbed out of the treehouse and walked inside.

"Don't go in the kitchen," Karen said, "Melissa's doing her homework. Been doing it all night."

"Makes a change," Rachel said, "thank you for all you're doing for myself and Mel.

She's improved so much in school and I owe it all to you, Karen."

Karen blushed at Rachel's kind words and looked at Eddie, who was just grinning like a loon at Rachel without realising it because Karen looked at him,

"Quit the grinning Eddie. It doesn't make you look attractive at all. It just makes you look like a doofus."

"But a very cute doofus," Rachel added, "Let's go upstairs and leave your mum to it. We've also got the coke in the mini-fridge. Maybe we can watch a film as well."

Eddie nodded,

"Yeah sounds like a plan Miss Mason."

Rachel started walking up the stairs and Eddie playing tapped her back getting lower each time, causing Rachel to let out a girl-ish squeal. Karen shook her head and headed into the living room.

Melissa was still following the figure until they stopped. Melissa stopped a safe distance away.

"Who are you?"

"I know you better than you think I do. I know you more than Karen or anyone else, with the exception of your family."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you away from your sister…"

Melissa stood there froze to the spot,

"My sister cares a lot about me… She's find out that I've gone and so will Karen and Eddie."

"They haven't even noticed you'd left the house."

"They will do eventually. 15 minutes and it's time for showers so they'll notice then."

The figure stepped into the light a bit more and Melissa gasped,

"Mum! Go away! I hate you! You almost killed dad!"

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't. I guess you'll never find out."

A car pulled up and Sharon looked at the car,

"Now get in."

"What?"

"Get in the car Melissa. We're going to go and see your father."

"I don't want to get in. I don't trust you. Karen's been more of a mum to me than

you have!"

Sharon's temper started to boil,

"Get in the car now!"

"No I won't. I don't trust you any more."

A man got out of the car,

"She not coming Sharon?"

"I need a bit of help Mark. She doesn't believe me. I'm trying to make it up to her. I'm not lying Mel, I've been asked to take you to the hospital."

Mark turned and looked at Melissa,

"We're only going to take you to see your dad, that's all."

Melissa stood and thought for a minute,

"OK. I do want to see my dad."

Melissa stayed routed to the spot, not trusting either of them.

"Come on love," Sharon said.

"I'm thinking," Melissa replied, "you can't make me do anything I don't want to." She imagined how big her mum's nose would be if she was like Pinocchio.

Back at Karen's, she went into the kitchen and she screamed, causing Rachel and Eddie to come running down the stairs.

"Melissa's gone!"

Rachel looked at Eddie,

"Mum's got her!"

Karen's faced drained of any remaining colour as she ran towards the phone and dialled 999...


	18. Rob Comes Home

_**A New Start: Part 18:**_

Karen was so worried about Melissa as she had no idea what Sharon was capable of. Eddie his arm around Rachel and Rachel herself was beside herself with worry.

Melissa didn't trust her mum and had started to run away screaming for hep causing a few passers by to take note and one of them pulled Melissa towards them and then behind her.

"Excuse me, may I just borrow my daughter for a bit?"

"No, from what I see she is scared of you and there is no way I am letting you anywhere near her."

"And you are?"

"Your daughter's head teacher. Now why are you here? As far as I'm concerned you are not allowed anywhere near Melissa or Rachel for that matter. Mrs. Lawson has an order against you. No I am going to take Melissa home… oh hang on. It looks like the police have arrived."

Sharon turned around and sure enough the police were racing out of their cars and surrounding Sharon,

"Sharon Mason I am DC Grace Dasari and I am arresting you for the attempted murder of Robert Mason and the adapted abduction of Melissa Mason. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Melissa watched as Sharon was taken away and she looked up at the woman,

"You lied didn't you?"

"Of course I did but the way you were screaming, I had to do something. Now where do you live?"

Melissa gave the woman Karen's address and soon Melissa was walking up the garden path and ran into Rachel's arms.

"She tried to take me and she had a man with her. I ran and then the police showed up."

"Of course they would. Karen phoned them and reported her for it. She tried to murder dad and abduct you. There is only so far she can go before something has to be done."

Later on that night, Melissa was sat downstairs falling asleep watching a film with Karen and Rachel while Eddie was planning Rachel's birthday surprise. He couldn't wait for Rachel's birthday as it was the first time he could buy his girlfriend something. Rachel was his first proper girlfriend.

Karen felt something heavy on her arm and she looked down and saw Melissa had finally given into sleep. She looked at Rachel,

"Does she always do this?"

Rachel laughed,

"Yeah. She gets it off dad. He was the same. I was good and always stayed awake."

Karen smiled,

"How would you like to come with me on Saturday and pick your party dress and maybe even suggest a few cake ideas for your party. Sadly Eddie's already had his birthday just before you arrived so you don't know what happened for his."

Rachel laughed,

"Oh I can imagine, Karen. My friend, Jack, often told me about the ones that happened at his. Not worthy for a mother's ears."

Melissa stirred and Karen felt it,

"I think we'd better get this one into bed before she really does wake up again."

Rachel called up to Eddie and he was soon carrying Melissa up the stairs and Rachel was soon tucking a now bed-clothed Melissa into bed.

She went into her room, got herself ready for bed and climbed into bed, thinking about the best birthday present ever: Her father coming home and staying at Karen's with her and Melissa. The only thing she didn't know was that Sharon had been arrested on suspicion of murdering their father.


	19. Rachel's Birthday

_**A New Start-Part 19:**_

_Happy birthday to you,_  
_Happy birthday to you._  
_Happy birthday dear Rachel_  
_Happy Birthday to you!_

The day of Rachel's birthday had arrived and there was no sign of her dad, much to Rachel's disappointment. Eddie's father said he had to go out for a bit and Rachel was now sat in her room, looking out over the driveway.

Eddie gently knocked on Rachel's bedroom door and she said it was OK to come in. He walked into the room and looked at Rachel,

"Rachel darling, what's wrong?"

"I want my dad here. It's never been my birthday when my dad hasn't been here."

"Your dad will be coming home today. I've got a feeling, Rach. And when have I ever been wrong?"

Rachel laughed,

"You haven't. That's why I trust and love you so much."

"Oh really now Miss Mason?"

Rachel nodded as she took her eyes away from the window and looked at Eddie. She smiled at him,

"I'm so glad I moved here, even with all the stuff that has happened. I'm so glad I came here…"

Rachel wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Eddie had pressed his lips to hers and he was pushing her towards the bed and Rachel let out a little giggle as the back of her legs hit the bed.

***

A while later and Rachel and Eddie were asleep. Eddie had his arms around Rachel and Rachel's head and one of her hands was resting on Eddie chest. They were so fast asleep and lost in the moment that they never heard a car pull up in the driveway.

Karen was wondering why Rachel and Eddie weren't down the stairs so she went upstairs to take a look. She quietly opened the door and saw clothes all over the place. She smiled quietly to herself before shouting,

"Lovebirds! Wake up! Rachel's surprise has arrived!"

Rachel and Eddie awoke with a start and Eddie looked at his mum,

"Mum! Get out of here! We'll be right down!"

Karen smiled as she left the room, leaving the two teenagers slightly embarrassed and wondering why the door was shut and all the noise going on and the comings and goings on the stairs.

Rachel was finally dressed and Eddie looked under Rachel's bed and pulled out a box that Rachel clearly hadn't spotted as she gasped with shock when she saw the box.

"What's in the box Eddie?"

"Just one of your birthday presents from me."

He told Rachel to close her eyes and then he opened the box and placed the thing inside on her head and stood her infront of her mirror.

"Open your eyes my princess."

Rachel gasped as she saw the most beautiful tiara she'd ever seen in her hair.

"Oh Eddie it's lovely! But it looks so expensive. Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Don't ask questions, just close your eyes and let me take you downstairs."

Rachel didn't have time to answer as Eddie had put his hand over her eyes forcing them to shut and scooped her up into his arms.

Eddie stood Rachel up when they were down the stairs and then he checked she still had her eyes shut and he led her into the living room.

"Surprise!"

Rachel opened her eyes and saw the one person she wanted to see sat down in a chair.

"Dad! My dad!"

Rob held his arms out for Rachel to run into and she did.

"Told you he would be here for your birthday," Eddie said.

"Happy birthday princess," Rob said.

"It is now," Rachel said, knowing her dad was home for her birthday, just as Karen and Eddie had promised was the icing on the cake for Rachel, but little did she know what life changing events were about to happen…


	20. Chapter 20

**A New Start-Part 20:**

It was a few days after Rachel's birthday and Rob was now fully settled down at Karen's and the two had been talking about how Rachel and Melissa had been getting on both in and out of school. Rob was pleased with how Rachel and especially Melissa had been getting on.

"I have to say, Karen, you have done splendid with them both. Melissa has changed so much."

"Well it has taken a lot of effort to get Melissa out of her shell but I did it and Rachel's had Eddie to keep a check on her. They are made for each other."

"Yes they certainly are. I just wish I knew why Sharon wanted to kill me and hurt the girls. I mean this was supposed to be a fresh start and all it has done is become a nightmare."

"Well at least she's behind bars and away from you and the girls. You can all stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks Karen. It means a lot to me."

Melissa was sat upstairs reading a book when she heard Rachel running towards the bathroom and lock the door. She hurried after Rachel only to hear Rachel being sick in the bathroom. She knocked on the door,

"Rach… are you OK?"

"I'm fine Mel, just got a 24 hour thing. Don't say anything to anyone. It'll be OK tomorrow. OK?"

"OK Rachel. Whatever you say."

Melissa went back to her room and back to her book worrying about her sister. Eddie was unaware of it as he'd been in the treehouse planning yet another surprise for Rachel with the help of Davina and the rest of the gang as he'd noticed that Rachel hadn't bee feeling well and wanted to try and cheer her up.

Rachel headed back to her room and started to do the maths and realised that something wasn't right. She was kind of looking up in the direction of the treehouse when Eddie walked into Rachel's room.

"Come with me and see something."

"Eddie… I would love to but I'm not feeling very well."

"Well let me carry you then. But you have to keep your eyes shut."

Rachel nodded and Eddie scooped her up into his arms and carried her downstairs and out towards the treehouse where Rachel was passed up the ladder and soon she was back in Eddie's arms and he looked at her and saw how pale she was.

"Rachel darling, open your eyes."

Rachel opened her eyes and gasped as she saw all her friends there and the treehouse had fairy lights all over it.

"Thanks guys, just what I needed to cheer me up."

Tom pressed play and soon everyone was dancing when Rachel walked over to Davina,

"D I need a fovour, but please promise you won't say a word to anyone, especially not Eddie."

"I promise. Now what is it?"

Rachel explained causing a gasp from Davina, who nodded and snuck off to do what Rachel had just asked her to do.

Rachel went back to the party and walked up to Eddie,

"Thanks for doing this for me, Eddie. I really have been under the weather lately."

"I know you have and that is why I wanted to do this for you."

Rachel smiled,

"I love you."

Later on after everyone had gone home and the household was asleep, Rachel snuck into the bathroom carrying the bag that Davina had got for her. She looked at the instructions for the test and followed them.

She kept looking at the clock thinking that time seemed to have slowed down when it finally hit two minutes later. She looked down at the test and saw one word that sent fear through her body and tears in her eyes…

….Pregnant…


	21. Chapter 21

**A New Start-Part 21:**

Rachel looked at the test fear and shock running through her. How could this have happened? She and Eddie were being careful. Then it dawned on her the day of her birthday when Eddie had surprised her and they'd slept together.

She hid the test and wiped the tears from her eyes as she went downstairs to find Karen, Rob and Eddie's dad, Lewis, sat watching TV. Rachel walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice and then sat down at the breakfast bar helping herself to a biscuit when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM DAVINA:

Have you done the test yet? Dx

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM RACHEL:

Yes I did. Rx

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM DAVINA:

And…? Dx

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM RACHEL:

Positive. Rx

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM DAVINA:

Want me and Tess and Jas to come over? Dx

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM RACHEL:

Yes. Rx.

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM DAVINA:

On our way. Dx

Rachel wondered into the living room,

"The girls are on their way over. Send them up to my room when they get here."

Rob nodded and Rachel headed upstairs, luckily for her, avoiding everybody else, and shut herself in her room and soon after the doorbell sounded and the steps of three girls could be heard coming up the stairs and the door opened and Davina, Tess and Jasmine walked in and saw tears falling down Rachel's face.

"Oh Rachel! It'll be OK," Davina said, "everything will work out."

"But you do need to tell Eddie," Tess said, "he has every right to know. It is his baby yeah?"

"Yes of course it is! I don't know what to do."

Jasmine put an arm around Rachel and pulled her close and gave her a hug,

"We can help you and Eddie can when he knows and you have your dad and Karen and Lewis, they will help."

"But am I old enough to have a baby? I'm only 17."

Davina sat on Rachel's bed and thought for a moment,

"If you have the right support network you can do it. You have a whole network around you who will support you and be there for you. Look how much you have dealt with already. I believe you can do it."

"So do I."

"Me too."

Rachel looked up,

"Really guys? You really think I can do it?"

The three girls nodded and smiled at Rachel.

"I guess there's one thing I have to do first though isn't there?"

Tess replied,

"You need to tell Eddie first and then the two of you can discuss it and come to a decision about what you're going to do next."

Rachel nodded,

"OK I will tell him. It's the right thing to do."

The three girls smiled as Rachel headed out her bedroom door and went off in search of Eddie.


	22. Chapter 22

**A New Start-Part 22:**

Rachel started to think about what she was going to tell Eddie. It would be just as much of a shock to him as it would her and what would their parents say? She was scared and nervous and didn't know how to tell Eddie.

She climbed the ladder to the treehouse and saw Eddie looking down at something. She didn't need to say anything as Eddie had turned round and saw her standing there. He noticed she'd been crying and rose from the floor and walked over to Rachel before wrapping his arms around her causing her to cry even more. He looked at her tiny body shaking as she sobbed wondering what could have upset her so much. Could Stuart have done anything to hurt her? He knew that Stuart was in trouble for hurting Tess.

He was brought back down to Earth when Rachel's sobbing subsided and she looked up at him.

"Rachel… what's wrong? Has someone upset you?"

Rachel shook her head and this worried Eddie more worried about her. He steered her to the floor and waited for her to speak.

"Eddie… remember the night of my birthday when we…"

Eddie nodded to say he understood.

"Well… I'm…I'm pregnant…"

Eddie just looked at Rachel and couldn't believe it. Rachel pregnant? But they'd always been so careful.

"Eddie say something please…"

"How far along are you?"

"About three weeks gone I believe."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I want to keep it but I won't if I know that you'll run away and leave me on my own."

Eddie looked at Rachel,

"No I'm with you Rachel. I love you too much just to go and run away. You'll make a great mother and I'll be a great father and we'll get through this but we really need to go and tell the parents."

"But they'll go mad at us."

"No they won't. Not if we can prove that we are serious to them then they should be

OK. Now let's do it while we can."

Rachel nodded and was soon being led down the ladder and soon found herself stood infront of her father and Eddie's parents. With them all looking at her and Eddie, Rachel managed to utter the words,

"I'm pregnant…"

Eddie started to talk,

"I will support her 100% and we want to keep the baby. Mum?"

"I can't say I'm pleased with this Rachel, but if you two are serious about the whole thing then I will support you both."

Rob added his support,

"And we will. If you two are so serious about this then you deserve a family who love and support you just as much as we do. We have been through so much and have both come through it stronger than ever."

"Thanks mum, dad and Rob. It means a lot to us," Eddie said.

"We won't let you down. Well we won't be perfect but we will learn as we go along," Rachel added.

All the parents smiled at the determination of the teenagers and Melissa had heard the news,

"I'm going to be an auntie!"

Rachel smiled at the delight on her younger sister's face and gave her a big hug,

"You'll be the best auntie ever! I just know you will Mel!"

Melissa beamed at the praise before going back into the kitchen and carrying on with her homework.

Rachel smiled at Eddie thinking how perfect her life was but there was still someone with the power to ruin it all…


	23. Chapter 23

**A New Start-Part 23:**

12 weeks had gone by and it was time for Rachel's first scan and Christmas was a month away. The parents had been upset with Rachel and Eddie but then had warmed to the idea of the teens to have a baby. It would really test their relationship and see if they were as serious as they said they were.

Their friends had jumped for joy at the news and were instantly trying to put their case for godparents, causing Rachel and Eddie to peel off into laughter. The only person who didn't seem happy about it was Stuart, who suddenly did a disappearing act and then soon reappeared passing on his best wishes.

The day of Rachel's scan had arrived and Karen picked Rachel, Eddie and Melissa from school and drove to the hospital where she let Rachel and Eddie go ahead and that she would meet them back in reception after the scan.

They booked in and then headed down to where they'd been told to go and they sat down waiting for their turn to be called.

"I can't believe this Rachel, I really can't."

"Me neither Eddie. I never imagined Rochdale would be kind to me for once in my life."

"What do you mean Rach?"

"Well wherever we have lived, there's always been trouble. Life has never been kind to me until now. I mean it hasn't been the easiest start to life here but that is starting to change and I can't wait to see what else Rochdale has in store for me."

Eddie leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips, just as Rachel's name was called. Rachel looked at Eddie and he could tell she was nervous and he took her hand and they walked towards the room happy and nervous at the same time.

They entered the room and saw a woman setting up some stuff. She heard the door shut and turned around,

"Rachel Mason I presume. Nice to meet you. My name is Belinda and I'll be your midwife for the foreseeable future. Who is the strapping young man with you?"

Rachel laughed at the comment leaving Eddie to introduce himself,

"Eddie Lawson, Rachel's boyfriend and the father of her baby."

"Well congratulations and Rachel would you like to take a seat in the chair for me please."

Rachel did as she was told and then Belinda lifted Rachel top slightly as Eddie went and sat beside Rachel and held her hand.

"Now this might feel cold but keep an eye on the screen," Belinda said.

Rachel shivered a bit as the gel was rubbed on her stomach but she kept her eyes on the screen and soon enough a blob appeared and Rachel gasped as she saw her little baby for the first time.

Eddie looked at the screen and whispered,

"Our little baby…"

Rachel smiled as she looked at her baby on the screen and then looked at Eddie, who squeezed her hand and then they both looked back at the screen.

"Would you like to know whether you're having a boy or a girl?" Belinda asked.

Eddie looked at Rachel,

"It's Rachel's choice."

"I would like to know," Rachel said.

"You're having a little girl," Belinda replied.

Rachel and Eddie smiled as they took one last look at the screen before their baby disappeared and Rachel was given a towel to wipe the gel off her stomach before she was presented with a copy of the scan and then Belinda passed a copy to Eddie and the two were grinning all the way down to reception where Melissa wanted to see the photo.

"That's you niece, Mel," Rachel said.

"I'm going to have a little niece?"

"Yes you are Mel," Rachel said, "now let's go home and show the fathers."

They all headed out to the car, passing by a woman and didn't notice that the woman had seen the scan photo and that woman was Sharon being escorted to hospital for a check-up…


	24. Chapter 24

**A New Start-Part 24:**

Rachel was now starting to show a little baby bump and Christmas had been and gone. Everyone had been happy and Sharon would be going on trial just after the new year, charged with Rob's attempted murder.

Melissa had been hit hard by this but Rachel and Eddie and Skye and Harriet had convinced her that it was the right thing for everyone and that it was the law, it had to happen.

Rachel was sat in her room when she had a message come through to her phone and she picked it up and read the message.

YOU HAVE ONE MESSAGE FROM TESS DOYLE:

Rachel, I need you! The others are on the way over! Hurry, please. Tx

Rachel instantly text back:

On the way. Will be there in 10. Rx

Rachel made her way downstairs and grabbed her coat. Karen saw Rachel grabbing her coat and wondered out into the hallway,

"Rachel, where are you going?"

"Tess's. Something's upset her or someone's hurt her and Davina and Jasmine are heading over. She's my friend, I have to go."

Karen smiled,

"Give me two minutes and I'll run you down there. I'd rather be safer than sorry. OK?"

Rachel nodded as Karen disappeared into the living room before joining Rachel and grabbing her keys and coat and heading out to the car with Rachel.

She drove Rachel to Tess's house and Rachel got out, thanked Karen and said she'd call her when she was ready to be picked up. Then she raced to Tess's front door and knocked and the door was answered by Jasmine and the two girls raced up to Tess's room where Rachel could see Tess had clearly been crying for some time.

Jasmine went to take over from Davina and Davina walked over to Rachel and explained what had happened.

"Stuart started calling her names and then he pushed her down the stairs and then got his mates to scare her again and he threatened her."

Rachel gasped and then she went over to Tess,

"Tess…I…I…"

"He said he loved me…He said that he wanted to be with me and we'd grow old together."

Jasmine looked at Tess,

"I never trusted him from the start and I know that Eddie and the guys never. None of us did. There's just something about him that creeps me out."

"I know," Rachel said, "it's almost like I should know him from somewhere but I just can't put my finger on it. There's something about his evilness that makes me want to puke."

Tess's mum knocked on the door and Davina went to get it and took the tray of food and drink before Tess's mum shut the door, while Davina put the tray on Tess's desk. She handed out the drinks and everyone had a thankful drink, even Tess did.

Soon after they all started to eat the food that was on the tray but Tess didn't really want to eat. The girls convinced her to eat and soon they were all munching away and trying to cheer Tess up.

Over the other side of town, Stuart had just signed in at the prison and was making his way to the meeting room wearing a grin on his face and he sat down in the seat and waited for the person he was there to see to arrive.

He sat there waiting for the person when the bell sounded to signal the arrival of the inmates. He looked up and smiled as he saw the person he was there to see stand in front of him.

They smiled at each other and then the person sat down.

"Did you terrorise Tess?"

"Yes I did mum."

"Good boy. Now what about Rachel?"

"She's getting a baby bump now and is due in about 6 months."

"Good lad."

Sharon smiled at Stuart,

"Now you really are my child… unlike Rachel and Melissa. They're too nice…"

"Indeed they are mum, indeed they are…"


	25. Chapter 25

**A New Start-Part 25:**

Stuart left the prison after discussing the next part of the plan with his mum. He walked away with a wicked grin on his face and reminding himself of the evil plan.

Time passed on and Rachel was now 7 months pregnant and it was the first day of her mother's trial and both she and Melissa were adamant that they would not be going to the trial. They didn't want anything to do with Sharon.

Rachel had a late change of heart and told her dad that she did want to go with him to court. Rob was concerned about Rachel wanting to join him in court, but in the end he realised that she was mature enough to handle the emotions of seeing her again.

So just before Karen went to take them all to school, Rachel faked that she needed to throw up and that it might be best if she stayed home that day. Karen had no disagreements and Rachel raced into the house before she really did get a bout of morning sickness.

Soon after Rob and Rachel were on the way to the court and were in the gallery waiting for the trial to start. They sat there talking about the trial and how much things had improved since they met Eddie and Karen. Rachel noticed Rob talk with a certain fondness for Karen, one that she'd heard one other time: Eddie talking about her.

Soon the court was called to order and Sharon was brought to the stand. Rachel held her dad's hand as Sharon eyed them up. She spotted Rachel's baby bump and now she was wearing a wicked grin on her face.

She entered her plea of not guilty and Rachel was shocked to hear that. What shocked her even more was that when she seemed to be blaming it on poor Melissa that everything went wrong with her marriage.

Once the court had been let out for the day, Rob and Rachel raced across town and got back to the house before Eddie, Melissa and the gang showed up.

Eddie instantly went to see Rachel,

"How are you feeling now?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go to the treehouse?"

Eddie looked concerned but followed Rachel to the treehouse.

"Eddie, please don't go mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad with you?"

"Because I went to mum's trial with dad…"

Eddie put his arm around Rachel as she recounted what had happened in court and Eddie gasped at the part where Sharon seemed to pin it on Melissa. Even he could see it was Sharon to blame not innocent Melissa.

"But the look on her face when she spotted my baby bump… It was pure evil. She knew about our baby girl before she saw me. Someone told her."

"Stuart. It has to be. All the bad stuff going on has been going on since Stuart started going out with Tess and hanging out with us more."

Rachel looked out of the window,

"I think you're right, Eddie, but that still doesn't explain how my mum knew about the baby."

Tess and the gang, minus Stuart, had climbed up the treehouse and she spoke,

"Stuart mentioned something about going to visit someone in prison…"

Rachel gasped, it was all so clear to her now,

"Stuart's been visiting my mum! That has to be it!"

Everyone looked around at each other when someone noticed Stuart wasn't there.

"Where's Stuart…?" Davina asked.

"I never saw him at school today," Jasmine said, "I know you weren't at school Rachel. Did you see Stuart anywhere?"

Rachel looked at Eddie,

"I saw him at the courthouse. I went to mum's trial, just don't tell Mel."

They all nodded and asked Rachel to tell them what happened in court and they made a promise to be there for each other no matter what happened.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey Readers! Just want to say a huge thanks for reading both my fics, but I would like to see some reviews. Feel free to review as I love reading what you guys think. After all you are the readers! Thanks.**_

_**LM x**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 26:**

Rachel's due date was only a few days away and she had her hospital bag ready just in case she suddenly went into labour. She was still going to school but had all her lessons in one classroom with her friends who refused to leave her, just in case anything happened.

Sharon's trial was still on-going and Rachel had now stopped going. Rob had already been called to take the stand and statements had been taken from Rachel and Melissa and read out in court. It had stressed Melissa out but she'd done her little part and it was over for her and Rachel.

It was now the weekend and most people were making the most of the early summer sun. It was just over a month until the gang would be sitting their GCSEs and, all being well, Rachel would still be sitting them still. She was sat on the grass revising when she clutched her stomach and realised that she was in labour.

"Karen! The baby's coming!"

Karen quickly called for Eddie to grab Rachel's hospital bag and telling Melissa to call Rob and then go to Davina's house. She led Rachel to the car and then Eddie climbed into the back of the car with Rachel while Karen got the car started and drove the three to the hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Rachel was taken to a private room in the maternity ward where her midwife, Belinda, was waiting for her.

"Hey Rachel. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" She screamed as she felt another contraction.

Belinda assessed Rachel and the contractions were 15 minutes apart.

"Still a little while to go I'm afraid Rachel."

Rob and Melissa had arrived at the hospital and were soon with Eddie and Karen outside Rachel's room.

"How's she doing?" Rob asked.

"She still has a while to go. Hope it's not too much longer. I was 24 hours with Eddie."

"Sharon wasn't too bad with Rachel. It was Melissa who just kept hanging in there!"

Belinda appeared at the door,

"Eddie, she wants you in here and it won't be too much longer now."

Eddie looked at Karen and Rob before disappearing into the room just as Rachel screamed again.

Melissa sat reading a book she'd brought with her while Karen and Rob sat there talking about labour with their children.

Finally Rachel's contractions were closer together and the pushing started.

About half an hour later the sounds of a baby crying could be heard and Rachel was holding her baby girl and Eddie was looking over his baby daughter.

The rest of the family had been allowed in and then Melissa asked,

"What's her name?"

Rachel looked at Eddie,

"Lilly."

"Yeah I like the name Lilly," he said, "but she needs a middle name."

Rachel looked at Melissa and said,

"What about Melissa?"

Eddie looked at his daughter,

"Lilly Melissa Lawson. I like it."

Melissa looked at Lilly,

"Can I hold her?"

Rachel smiled,

"Sit down in that chair and Eddie will let you hold her but you have to be careful."

Melissa nodded and Eddie helped Melissa hold Lilly and Karen took some photos of everyone holding Lilly.

Stuart secretly watched the scene before sneaking off with some news for someone…


	27. Chapter 27

_**OK I am amazed at the amount of hits I've got for this! Keep it up and I can't believe that people are reading this! Anyway here is the next part and another bit of drama is just around the corner. Enjoy! **_

_**LM x**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 27:**

A few days later and Rachel and Lilly were allowed home, much to the relief of Rob, Karen and Eddie. Rachel had walked into the nursery and gasped when she'd seen what everyone had done for her and Lilly.

"We'll all help out until after the GCSEs, so you can try and revise," Karen said, "we still think you can do them."

"And so do I. I can do anything if I put my mind to it," Rachel said, "thank you so much for everything you guys have all done."

Davina, Tess and Jasmine smiled at Rachel words. Tom was stood behind Davina, with his hand resting on Davina's back as he watched his best friends looking over their baby girl as Rachel placed her gently into the mosses basket that Tom and Davina had brought for Lilly.

Rachel got Lilly off to sleep and then the teens all headed downstairs to try and do some revision while they could. Rachel's mind was on Lilly but she ploughed on with the revision, knowing that the more she could get done while Lilly was asleep the more that would help her later on when she couldn't do any.

About an hour later Lilly woke up and Rachel decided to have a break and went up to see her daughter.

"Lilly, it's OK. Mummy's here. Now what do you want? Feeding? OK. Let's go and sort you out a bottle and then mummy can feed you while see revises. Yes she can! Yes she can!"

Rachel walked down the stairs and smiled at her friends still revising as she went into the kitchen and made up Lilly's bottle. She then wandered back to her friends and fed Lilly.

"Someone was hungry; bless her," she said, "Mel, you revising too?"

"Yes and this is the only quiet place in the house apart from my cute baby niece, but she can make as much noise as she wants."

Everyone laughed at Melissa's comments and watched Lilly as she fell asleep.

Rachel carried on with her revision as Lilly slept in her arms. Eddie took a look as his sleeping daughter and his girlfriend and wondered whether he should ask her to marry him or not. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him and how much Lilly meant to him.

Just then the doorbell went and Rob went to answer it. He let the person in and then he went back into the study and didn't hear the gasps that erupted when everyone saw Stuart stood before them. Rachel pulled Lilly slightly closer to her.

"Get out," Eddie said, "You have no business here anymore Stuart."

"And who tells me what to do?"

"I do," Karen said, "I know all about what you did to Tess. Now get out and don't think about coming back here."

Stuart left, a smile on his face, his job clearly done and Eddie looked at Rachel and was amazed that Lilly was still asleep. Rachel went and put Lilly back to bed.

She came back down,

"Stuart just gives me the creeps. There's just something about him that makes me feel uneasy."

"Join the club. I can't believe I ever went out with him," Tess added.

"He's a self-obsessed trouble-making ego butthead," Davina added.

"True," Eddie said, "he's also a sneaky naughty boy who keeps sneaking off and somehow getting away undetected. I wonder where he goes."

They all wondered that but they soon went back to revision and testing each other on what they knew. They were all doing really well and Karen made them some snacks and they took a break in the garden. Rachel took the baby monitor with her so she could tend to Lilly if she woke up.

They were sat eating and drinking when Karen came down with Lilly in her arms.

"Someone wants her daddy."

Rachel looked at Karen,

"Did she cry? I never heard her. Oh no! I'm a failure!"

"Oh Rachel! No you're not. She just woke up as I was going by and I thought I'd bring her down to see everyone. You're not a failure Rachel. You never will be."

Lilly cooed as she saw her daddy and Eddie held Lilly in his arms, smiling down at her just as Stuart walked into the prison to see Sharon and bring her up to speed.


	28. Chapter 28

**A New Start-Part 28:**

The time had come for the gang and their GCSEs had arrived. Rachel had done the best revision she could and Lilly was now well settled down at home.

"I feel so nervous," Rachel said on the morning of the first exam, "I just with Lilly could have slept all night."

"I know," Eddie said, "but she will eventually. It's just she's hungry through the night right now and needs to grow out of the hunger phase and then she should sleep through the night."

The door sounded and Rob went to answer and soon Tom, Davina, Jasmine and Matt were walking into the kitchen looking just as nervous as Rachel and Eddie were.

Karen and Rob were trying to reassure the group that all they could do was their best and that whatever the outcome was to just remember they tried their best.

All too soon it was time to head to school and the group walked together, trying to reassure each other that everything would be fine. Rachel wasn't really paying attention, she was just thinking of Lilly. She hated being parted from her, but Karen had said that she would bring Lilly in after Rachel's exam as Rob would be at Sharon's trial again.

"Hey up. Who's going to fail their exams?"

"Oh give it a rest Stuart," Matt said, "you're just a waste of space."

"I doubt my half-sisters would agree with that. Oh maybe they would," he said with a smirk, "of course they don't even know that I'm their half-brother, but it won't be long…"

"Just get lost will you?" Tom said, "we don't really care right now. All we care about is our exams and doing well in the. We don't really care about people who have nothing better to do then wind people up, like you do. So just leave us alone and go back to the drain where you came from."

Stuart smirked as he wondered off and then Davina looked around at Tess,

"Tess… you OK?"

"I don't know. Why does he keep bothering us? Is it because of me?"

"I don't know what it is Tess, but he won't stay around long with the boys around."

Rachel sighed as they walked into the school gates,

"Well lets go and get registered and then make our way to the exam hall. Only thing we can do really."

The others agreed and they tried to delay it, but soon enough they found themselves outside the exam hall, then in it and the exam had begun.

Rachel was trying to think about her exam, but she kept thinking about Lilly. Eddie was thinking about Rachel and Lilly and what Stuart had said earlier. Tom was fully engrossed in the exam as was Davina and Jasmine, but Matt was twitchy and not really concentrating until he found a question he could answer.

Much to the relief of everyone the exam was soon over and they were outside discussing the exam.

"That was really easy," Tom said.

"Yeah it was a very easy first exam," Davina added, "I think I did OK."

"All I could think about was my exams and Lilly," Rachel said, "I wish mum would hurry up and bring her."

Eddie gasped,

"You want your mum near Lilly?"

"No silly. Your mum. She's become like a mum to me."

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I found a question I could answer and then went from there," Matt said, "that was the easiest I think."

Just then Rachel squealed and ran towards Karen, who was walking into the car park. Rachel got Lilly out of her carseat and the group went up and took a look at Lilly. Rachel wanted to show her off to the group and she did and everyone took turns holding Lilly.

Stuart was watching the scene and then he vanished and Davina had noticed this and whispered something to Tom before they turned back to Lilly.

They all sat outside revising for the next exam and Karen sat with them, helping them when she could and watching Lilly. Rachel was watching her daughter and laughing as Lilly was cooing. Eddie was thinking about popping the question after exams.

Soon everyone was back home after the day's exams and getting ready for the next one. At the same time Sharon was making a phonecall that would soon destroy everyone…


	29. Chapter 29

**A New Start-Part 29:**

A month had now passed and the gang was now sitting their last exams and then they had two and a half month's freedom before they all hopefully started at Sixth Form in September. Rachel was just looking forward to spending it with Lilly and Eddie and her friends.

None of them could really be bothered during the last exam but they forced their minds to focus on the exam. Rachel was clock watching, Eddie was trying to find Rachel, Tom was scribbling his answer, Davina just wanted the exam to be over, Jasmine couldn't really care as she was too confident and Matt was nervous, so nervous that his knees were shaking.

Stuart was no-where to be seen and Eddie had realised where Stuart was and had told the exam person and Stuart was brought to the exam and wasn't doing any of it. He just sat there smiling at Rachel and then Eddie.

The chief examiner told them all to put their pens down and they all cheered until they were reminded that they were still under exam conditions.

Soon everyone was outside when they cheered and jumped around and found friends. The gang found each other and raced off to the field, laughing and glad that the exams were over and a long summer lay ahead of them.

"I'm so glad it's over," Rachel said, "now we can just laze around and have some fun."

"Go to the beach, lay in the pool," Davina said, "wear bikinis…"

Tom laughed at that but really couldn't wait to see that,

"Now that is something I can't wait to see."

"Oh shut up Tom! We all know that!" Jasmine laughed.

"Yeah. Did you really have to say it out loud?" Davina asked

None of them answered as they saw Stuart heading out of the school and getting into a car and driving off.

"I don't like him," Matt said, "he's too sneaky and cunning. He's up to something. I mean it guys. The way he looks at us. That's not normal."

Rachel sighed as Eddie said the might as well start heading home to finally start their summer.

A few days later and the gang was at the pool and it was Lilly's first time in the water. Everyone was taking pictures of Rachel with Lilly in the water.

They wanted to play a water game so Karen watched Lilly as they played water volleyball. Rachel, Eddie and Jasmine were on one side and Tom, Davina and Matt were on the other. Tess was refereeing and hard a hard time as both teams weren't playing by the rules at various points.

"Rachel! That was an obvious push on Tom's arm there! Free pass to Tom," Tess said, over the protests.

Tom took the ball and hit it over and it landed on the water. Tom's team cheered as they took the lead over Rachel's team.

"In your face Mason!" Tom yelled.

Rachel just smirked and said,

"We'll see about that Clarkson!"

Rachel whacked the ball and it landed on the water, levelling the scores. The ball kept going backwards and forwards for a while and then a team started to pull ahead.

"OK Rachel's team wins. Now who's up for some food?" Karen said as she held a picnic basket.

The teens jumped out of the pool and grabbed their towels and went to sit on the picnic blankets that Karen had brought with her. Lilly cooed as she saw her mummy and daddy walking up to her.

"Hello baby girl. How you been a good girl for nanny?"

Lilly laughed again and Rachel picked her up as she started to eat a sandwich. Eddie did a silly dance and Tom and Davina also danced silly. Jasmine buried herself in a book. Matt was writing tunes and Tess was just eating, not really saying much.

"Are you OK, Tess?" Rachel asked.

"I know where Stuart goes sneaking off to…"

"Where?"

"To see your mum."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Me neither."

That afternoon they played Tennis and Rachel sat playing with Lilly for most of it before they headed home for an outdoors tea and then, once Lilly was asleep, they all went into the pool, just as Sharon picked up the prison phone,

"Social Services? I'd like to report someone about a child who's parents are not treating her properly. They care more about themselves than their daughter…"


	30. Chapter 30

**_Just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone reading this. The viewing figures for is are amazing and it makes me keep on writing. Please review though!_**

**LM x  
**

* * *

**A New Start-Part 30:**

It was a few days later and the gang were out in the conservatory watching a film and watching Lilly playing. Eddie had gone to collect the toy that Rachel had ordered for their little girl.

"She just gets cuter every day," Davina said.

"Tell me about it," Rachel said, "I just still can't believe I'm a mum who sat my GCSEs after having a baby."

Jasmine was laughing at a joke Tess had just finished while Matt was busy scribbling something down. Tom had gone with Eddie and the two lads soon arrived home and Rachel was ripping the packaging off Lilly new toy before handing it to Lilly who laughed as her new toy lit up.

Eddie looked at Rachel before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips, just as Tom had made it over to Davina. They all sat down and watched the film and Rachel managed to get Lilly off to sleep. Eddie smiled at his little girl asleep and then he looked at Rachel and the smile just got bigger.

Later on that day Rachel and Eddie were talking to Karen and Rob and Lilly was still asleep in her cot when there was a knock at the door. Karen decided to answer it and had a shock when she opened the door.

"Hannah Stewart from Social Services. I'm here to collect a Lilly Lawson."

"Can you tell me what this is all about?" Karen asked shocked.

"Yes we have received a call saying that baby Lilly has been mistreated by her parents and we have the rights to take the child in care."

Rachel had heard and ran upstairs to Lilly and held her close.

"I can reassure you that the allegations are false. Rachel and Eddie love Lilly and always have put her first, no matter what."

"Well can I talk to the parents and then you and Rachel's father to see whether the reports are true."

Rob appeared in the hallway,

"You can speak to their friends as they are still here."

Hannah nodded before asking to be shown to Lilly's nursery where Rachel was changing Lilly's nappy. Rachel looked up as she heard the door open and Hannah walk in.

"I know who you are. I heard. Take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute. I just need to finish changing Lilly."

Hannah nodded and she found a seat and started writing something down in a notebook. She watched Rachel with Lilly and jotted a few things down before Rachel appeared in front of her.

Eddie and the rest of the group were sat in the living room being told who the caller was. Everyone was shocked and Tess knew who was responsible and whispered something to Karen, who just nodded in agreement. Everyone was nervous about how it was going on with Rachel and Hannah.

Soon after Karen thought about going to knock and see if everything was alright, Rachel and Hannah appeared. Rachel passed Lilly to Eddie and then Eddie, Lilly and Hannah disappeared upstairs and another nervous wait began.

An hour later and Hannah emerged with Eddie and Lilly and Rob offered her a cup of tea and a sandwich before Hannah decided to interview the friends in a group in the living room. Eddie, Rachel, Karen and Rob wondered into the kitchen.

"I know who's behind this," Rachel said.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"My mum. Who else could it be?"

"Well Tess did mention Stuart going to the prison where your mum is."

"I don't like that…"

Before long Hannah appeared back in the kitchen and Rachel, Eddie and baby Lilly made their way to the living room while their parents were being interviewed.

"It's Stuart and your mum behind this," Tess said, "I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner."

"It's OK Tess. I just need you to find out what's going on between them. Creeps me out big time."

Everyone agreed and before long Hannah appeared with the parents and said that she'd phone them in a few days time with the results of the interviews and observations.

It was a nervous few days for everyone and Rachel and Eddie were spending every minute they could with Lilly, just in case the worst happened. Karen and Rob were beside themselves with worry over their kids and what may happen.

Finally, nearly a week later, the phone rang and Rachel grabbed the phone,

"Hi. May I speak to Rachel Mason please?"

"This is her."

"Hi Rachel. It's Hannah from Social Services. I just wanted to let you know that Lilly will remain with you. I see no reason to take her from you. Now go and relax."

"Thank you ever so much. Bye."

Rachel put the phone down and ran to where everyone was and said,

"Lilly's staying here!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at the news and Rachel cried with relief as she held her little girl in her arms, knowing that she was holding onto her little baby Lilly.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Hey LM here again! Just want to say a massive thanks to everyone who's reading this, means a lot to me. But where are the reviews. I really want to know what you people think to the fic! After all I just write, but you people are the ones reading this._**

**LM x  
**

* * *

**A New Start-Part 31:**

A couple of months later and it was the big day for everyone and the day they found out whether they would all be at Sixth Form together. Everyone was nervous and they were all walking to the school together and Rachel was pushing Lilly in her pushchair and Eddie was bringing up the rear talking to Tom about Rachel and Lilly.

They arrived at the school and everyone looked around at everyone who had already got their results before making their way into the sports hall where they would find out their fates. They all got into the lines and then met in a corner where they wait for Matt to join them.

Soon Matt had joined them and they opened their results at the same time.

"I'm in!" Rachel said.

"OMG! I passed English! Me too!" Tom said.

"I doing more Maths," Eddie said.

The others celebrated until they noticed Tess not celebrating.

"Tess…?" Rachel asked.

"I'm coming to Sixth Form, but I'll have to drop one subject and take up another."

"Look on the bright side Tess, at least you're coming with us," Davina said.

"True," Tess said smiling.

They all went around asking their classmates their results and then headed back to Karen's house where her and Rob had been preparing a little party for the GCSE conquerors.

The group ran into the house screaming for joy and telling the parents that they'd all passed.

"So what were your grades?" Karen asked.

"Who cares?" Rachel said, "We passed and that's all that counts."

Karen agreed and Rob had just walked into the living room smiling his head off.

"Sharon's been given 25 years!"

Everyone cheered at the news except Tess who slipped out of the room, which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel who snuck out to check on Tess.

"Tess…?"

"Stuart's going to come on twice as hard on me now…"

"Why…?"

"I can't say Rachel… I just can't. I'm the only one who knows. It's the one thing I can't do is say this. You'll find out, you will, but not from me. You're my best friend and I don't want to hurt you…"

Rachel looked at Tess concerned before leaving and letting Tess have some time to think. She went back in and went over to see Lilly and then wandered off into the kitchen and fed Lilly before taking her upstairs and putting her down for a nap.

She went back downstairs and looked at everyone partying quietly before Eddie grabbed her by the hand dragging her down the stairs and then pulling her into the dancing where she was soon giggling away being turned around by Eddie.

They danced for quite a while before they all wondered over to the table and grabbed something to eat. They all sat around on any space they could find before sitting down and eating.

"I can't believe that we're all going to Sixth Form together," Davina said.

"I know. We'll have so much fun," Matt said.

"Yeah and most of us are taking the same subjects," Eddie said.

"Hopefully we'll be in the same classes," Tess said.

They all agreed and soon they were back on their feet dancing away again and having a good time.

Karen and Rob were stood in the kitchen.

"Instead of moving back to your old house, what about staying here? Rachel and Melissa love it here and you've settled down here."

Rob smiled,

"Really? Are you sure we're not imposing?"

"You're fine and anyway Rachel and Eddie can stay together with Lilly and be a proper couple and parents to her."

"Yeah that's true."

"OK then it's settled. We'll tell Rachel and Eddie and Melissa later. Now back to the party?"

Rob nodded and they headed back to the party and before long were acting like kids themselves!


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hey all! LM here with the next part! Thanks to everyone reading this. It means a lot to me and to know that there are people out there who like my work. Now that may sound stupid, but I don't have a lot of confidence and writing is one thing I know I can do. So thanks for reading and please continue to read all my fics._**

**LM x  
**

* * *

**A New Start-Part 32:**

Nothing in the house had changed apart from the pictures had changed. There were pictures of a toddler around the house, a baby about a month old and banners and balloons, otherwise there was no sign things has changed.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear Lilly_

_Happy birthday to you._

Rachel and Eddie looked on, the proud parents watching their daughter blow out her two candles. They smiled as Lilly clapped as the candles were blown out.

Lilly smiled at her parents as she took her present from Tess. Everyone was there: Tom and Davina, Matt and Jasmine and Tess. Stuart had vanished and Sharon was still inside. Everyone was happy. Lilly was a happy girl and was loved by everyone.

Rachel, Eddie and the rest of the group were about to sit their A Levels and Melissa was starting her GCSE exams the following week, but she had so badly wanted to be at Lilly's party that Karen and Rob couldn't say no as everyone else was also off revision for the day.

"Mummy can I play with all my new toys?" Lilly asked Rachel.

"Not just yet princess. You have more to open," Rachel said, "maybe afterwards you can."

Tess had gone off to her room. Things hadn't been so easy for her over the last two years. Her parents had kicked her out and Karen said she could stay with them, Stuart had tried to win her back and failed time after time and she was now a year behind everyone else as she had to re-sit her AS Levels because of it all.

Suddenly a cry disturbed her from her thoughts,

"Hey Nadine, it's OK. Mummy's here."

She took the crying baby in her arms and rocked Nadine back to sleep, tears falling down her face. She couldn't stop them and as soon as Nadine was asleep again she sat on her bed and cried.

Rachel saw that Lilly was happily playing with her toys and she snuck off to see Tess and check that she was ok. She got to the Tess' bedroom door and could hear sobbing. She pushed the door open and saw Tess on the bed and Nadine asleep.

Tess had heard the door open and looked up, mascara running all down her face.

"Rachel, just go away please. You need to be with Lilly."

"Lilly's fine. She has everyone else looking after her. What's wrong Tess?"

"I can't do it Rach. Everytime I look at Nadine I see him and think back to him…"

"Yes you can do it, I know it's hard. I did it and I didn't think I would. You have us all here with you. You're not on your own."

Tess walked over to the window and stared out over the back garden,

"Rachel. I know you're trying to be nice but how am I supposed to do it?"

"By seeing her as a blessing and being the best mum to her you can. Show her she's loved and doesn't matter what she's been through, she's loved despite all that."

Tess smiled as she knew Rachel was right.

"Guess you're right Rachel as always. It's just so hard though."

"I know it is, but we'll all help you. You're not on your own despite what you think."

Tess smiled and walked over to Nadine and looked down at her daughter asleep,

"Maybe you're right Rach. Can you help me?"

"Of course we can all help?"

"Even if I told you something that would change your life?"

"Tess… you're scaring me…"

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

"Promised who?"

"Stuart."

"Promised you wouldn't tell me what?"

"That Sharon is also his mother…"


	33. Chapter 33

**_LM here with yet another update! Really need to start working on all my fics again. So will make it fic work and get caught up on all my fics and get some more parts written for you lovely readers. Enjoy!_**

**LM x  
**

* * *

**A New Start-Part 33:**

"What…?"

"Sharon had an affair the result was Stuart… He begged me not to tell you but after everything you've done for me… especially after Nadine and your dad and Karen…"

Rachel was now sat on Tess's bed and was trying to take it all in. She sat there looking out of the window staring into space.

"Rach… I'm so sorry… I know now isn't the time to tell you. It's Lilly's day and I'm just a cast away that no-one wants."

"I want you Tess… You know I have… You're my closest and bestest friend and nothing will ever change that. That's why you're Lilly's first godmother."

"And you're Nadine's. I wanted to tell you sooner but Stuart was around and he threatened me…"

Rachel pulled Tess onto the bed,

"It's OK I understand but now what is important is that it says between us for now. I don't want Melissa getting hurt."

"No me neither… She's innocent in all of this."

"As we all are…"

Rachel was looking at Tess and Tess was looking at Rachel. They just looked at each other until Nadine started crying.

"See to her and then bring her down. I want you downstairs," Rachel said.

"OK I'll be down in a minute. Oh Rachel… Thanks…"

"Don't mention it. Now see to Nadine and then come back down."

Tess smiled as Rachel left the room and then Rachel carried on down the stairs and was welcomed back by Lilly.

"Mummy, now can I play with my presents?"

"Yes you can now Lilly but I want you to share your toys with Nadine when she comes down with Auntie Tess OK?"

Lilly smiled sweetly,

"Yes mummy I can share."

"Good girl. Now off you go."

Lilly raced off to see Davina who was opening some of Lilly's toys for her.

Rob walked over to Rachel,

"Tess OK?"

"Yeah she's just a bit upset."

"Don't blame her really, but she has Nadine who's come out of it."

"That's what I said to her as well. She's had a rough year. We should do something for her."

"What about emptying out the storage room and turning it into Nadine's nursery?"

Rob asked, "it's right next door to Lilly's and we could do Tess's room out too."

"Yeah that would be a great idea!" Rachel said, "she'd love that!"

Just at that moment Tess walked down the stairs with Nadine in her arms. She smiled at Rachel before walking over to where Lilly was sat and she put Nadine down and Lilly passed over a toy.

"Here's a toy for Naddy Auntie Tess," Lilly said.

"Thank you Lilly. Look Nadine Lilly has given you a toy to play with."

Nadine laughed and so did Lilly, causing Rachel to smile.

Davina and Jasmine said they would watch Nadine so Tess and Rachel could go off and talk. They'd noticed that over the years Rachel and Tess had been getting closer and closer. Eddie knew it too, but after the rough time Tess had been having they decided to leave it.

Tess and Rachel went out into the garden and sat on the swingseat.

"How long have you known Tess?"

"Since he… well you know…"

"It's OK. Why did you try and hide it Tess…?"

"Because I couldn't tell you, not while he was here. He would have known it was me. I wanted to tell you Rach, really I did."

"I believe you Tess. You were always the logical one out of us all."

"Yet look where I ended up. Living with someone because her parents kicked her out and with a kid."

"Tess Maria Doyle! Don't you ever say that again. None of this is your fault. It's your parents' fault, they're the ones who are to blame. And as for Nadine? You have a beautiful baby girl out of this."

"You're right Rachel. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being there through everything."

"Anytime Tess, anytime."

"Love ya Rach."

"Love you too Tess," Rachel said.

They sat there laughing and watching the sun going down happy for now…


	34. Chapter 34

_**LM here again. Sorry it's taken so long to get some updates but, but I have been writing parts and trying to do other fics as well. I have also had issues to deal with in my personal life so I haven't been writing as much as I would have liked. I also have an idea for another WR fic so may try and start that as well. Will try and update more frequently now and write more often. Thanks for baring with me and normal service should be resumed shortly.**_

**_LM xx_**

* * *

**A New Start-Part 34:**

The time had come for the group to sit their A Levels and Tess to sit her AS Levels. Everyone was nervous but confident that they would do well. Rachel had kissed Lilly and left her eating breakfast with Karen as she'd headed off with the rest of the group; however Tess had been reluctant to leave Nadine.

Eventually Tess left Nadine and they were all on the way to school.

"I feel sick," Tess said.

"Drink some water. That should help," Jasmine said.

Tess nodded while trying to get into her bag.

Tom and Matt were trying to remember everything for English while Davina was just listening and Rachel and Eddie were behind everyone talking about their daughter and how much she'd grown up.

"I'm so glad she's still with us. She's our little girl and no-one else's," Rachel said.

"I know Rach," Eddie said, "we just have to thanks our friends and family that we still have her."

"Yeah we do," Rachel said, "I couldn't bare it without her now."

Eddie agreed before going to join Tom and Matt. Tess dropped back and was now walking next to Rachel.

"I need help. I want to get something special for Naddy, but I don't know what I could get her."

"Well we can go and have a look after school. Tell you what I'll take you to the store I went to when Lilly was born. They had some really nice things in there."

"Thanks, Rachel. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Don't mention it."

They arrived at the school gates and they headed over to the exam hall and were soon in doing their exams. They had another one in the afternoon and soon Rachel and Tess were heading to the baby store and the rest were heading home to work on the new nursery and room for Tess.

"This place is amazing! Naddy would love that!" Tess pointed out as she and Rachel were wondering around the baby shop.

"Yeah she would," said Rachel, "and Lilly didn't have that. So it's perfect."

They carried on looking around and ended up buying things for both Lilly and Nadine. Tess was the happiest she'd been in the longest time and this made Rachel smile and she didn't want it to end.

"Fancy going for a coffee?" Rachel asked Tess as they left the shop.

"Only if there's cake involved," Tess said.

"Of course there is," Rachel laughed as they headed to their favourite coffee place.

They walked in and ordered the drinks and pieces of cake and then sat down.

"Tess, when we get home you need to move your essentials into my room and give all Nadine's new stuff to my dad."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Just do as I say."

"OK. I guess I can."

The waitress brought their order over.

"I'm so glad you and Eddie managed to keep Lilly," Tess said, "She's your world."

"Yes, just the same as Nadine is to you. I can see it, even if you can't Tess. Sometimes it just takes longer to shine through, but once it does, it's the most amazing feeling ever."

Tess took a sip of her drink,

"Yeah you're right, Rachel. As always."

Rachel laughed as her phone rang, she answered the call,

"Hey Eddie. Yeah we're at our coffee fountain and we'll be back soon."

"OK. Just wondered as Lilly just asked where you were and Nadine's looking around for Tess."

"10 more minutes and we'll be leaving."

Rachel hung up the phone,

"Eddie. The youngsters want their mummies back."

"Well we'd better finish off here and then head home then."

They finished off their drinks and then headed home, where Tess handed the stuff over to Rob before going off to play with their little girls in Lilly's nursery, while getting closer themselves as time was passing…


	35. Chapter 35

_**Well here is the update I promised for tonight. Really going to knuckle down and get some more done. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this It really does mean a lot to me.**_

_**LM x**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 35:**

The exams were over and it was the day that everyone would see how their hard work had paid off in changing Tess's room and making the spare room into Nadine's nursery. Tess had been bunking in with Rachel and Nadine had been in Lilly's nursery.

The excitement had been building all day and Tess went up to Rachel,

"Hey Rach! Have any idea what everyone's so excited about?"

"Not on this one," Rachel said, "I'm sure everything will be revealed soon enough."

Tess was about to ask Rachel what she meant by that when Lilly came running up and wanted to show Rachel something. Rachel was thankful for Lilly's interruption or else she was sure she'd let something slip.

Finally tea was done with and Tess was about to put Nadine down when Rob walked up to her.

"Oh no Tess! Don't put Nadine down in Lilly's nursery."

"Well where else am I supposed to put her down?"

Rachel walked into the room,

"Tess, Melissa wants you upstairs in your room."

Tess looked puzzled but started to head up to her own room when Melissa popped her head round the door just as everyone crept up the stairs.

"Oh Tess! There you are! Come and look in here!"

Tess walked up to her bedroom door and gasped when she saw her new room. She turned around and saw Rob and Rachel there smiling.

"Rach… did you?"

"Yeah. The whole thing was my idea. I wanted to do something that would cheer you up and show you how much you mean to us."

"I love it Rach, but where's Nadine's cot?"

Melissa pulled a bit of cloth covering a door that had been put into the wall and Tess went and opened the door and gasped yet again as she walked into the room and saw all the bits that she'd picked out on shopping trips with Rachel.

Tess walked into the room and Rachel followed her.

"Well?"

"Rachel's it's amazing! I love it! I mean we love it! Your dad did all this?"

"Well dad, Eddie, Tom and Matt."

Tess walked around Nadine's nursery before putting Nadine down to bed. She looked around the room and had a tear in her eye that fell before she left the room and shut the door separating the two rooms. She then began to look around her own room.

Rachel looked around and smiled,

"Do you like what we've done because we can change some stuff around if not."

"Rachel it's amazing! I can't believe you guys did this for me."

"Well you do mean a lot to us Tess."

Everyone except Rachel left the room, leaving Rachel and Tess talking and having a look around Tess's room.

"Well we knew your room wasn't good enough so I came up with the idea of making over your room and then dad said about making the storage room into Nadine's nursery, so you could get your room back."

"Thank you Rachel. This is amazing! I really do love it."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Didn't really know what else we could do."

Tess smiled and then yawned.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Rachel said, "night Tess."

Rachel smiled as she saw Tess finding where her bed clothes were and she left her to it. Rachel hummed a little tune as she went down the stairs until she heard shouting and Eddie pulling her into the kitchen with the rest of the gang,

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Stuart's here. He wants Nadine and Tess," Davina replied, the worry all over her face.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked.

"My mum and your dad are trying to sort it out now, but I really don't know Rach," Eddie said, "He does have a right to see Nadine, after all she is his daughter."

Rachel looked away causing Eddie to look at her,

"Rach…?"

"Stuart's not Nadine's father…"


	36. Chapter 36

1**A****New****Start-Part****36:**

Everyone was looking at Rachel. Matt was the first one to speak,

"Nadine's not Stuart's?"

"No. She said that so Stuart wouldn't find out that she'd been with someone else when they were kind of broken up."

Davina looked at Rachel,

"Tell us, Rachel. Tell us."

Rachel sat down before beginning her story,

"Stuart had just told Tess that they would be taking a break as he didn't feel she was committed enough to their relationship. A few days later we were at the underage disco and this guy was talking to Tess."

"I remember him!" Jasmine said, "Matt his name was."

Rachel nodded,

"That's right and remember Tess didn't come back with us that night. She went off with Matt?"

Again they all nodded.

"Need I say what happened? And the result was Nadine. So you see Nadine isn't Stuart's and he has no rights to Nadine at all."

Karen came into the kitchen and looked around at the shocked faces.

"What's up? Stuart's creating havoc."

"Rachel says Nadine's not Stuart's."

Karen looked at Rachel,

"Really?"

"He's not. I know everything. If I have to tell Stuart then I will."

"Please do. Before he wakes Tess, Lilly and Nadine up."

Rachel followed Karen into the living room where Stuart turned around to face Rachel.

"Where is my daughter Rachel?"

"Nadine isn't yours Stuart."

"What did you say?"

"Nadine isn't yours so back off!"

"She did it with someone else? When!"

"When you guys took a break. We went to the underage disco. She met someone… The result is Nadine."

Stuart looked at Rachel fuming,

"She betrayed me! The slut betrayed me!"

"Now that's enough! You two were on a break. You weren't together!"

"She's still mine."

"No I'm not."

Everyone turned to the door as Tess was stood there.

"Leave me alone Stuart. I'm not yours any more. I'm making my own life with Nadine and you have no rights to her."

"So I hear. I can't believe you Tess. I told you that you were mine."

"Well forget it. That's in the past now."

Karen and Rob stood there and Stuart walked up to Tess and looked her straight in the face. Rachel, fearing what might happen, put herself between Tess and Stuart. Rob was watching the scene and now feared for his daughter's safety.

Stuart just smiled and smirked at the two girls before swiftly making an exit. Rachel looked at Tess with a worried look on her face before racing upstairs as Lilly was awake and crying.

Rob looked at Tess,

"He'll leave you alone. We'll figure something out. You know we will, Tess."

"Yeah I know, Rob and I'm grateful for everything that you and Karen have done for me. Means a lot."

Tess then raced off as Nadine was crying leaving Rob and Karen wondering what Stuart may be planning…


	37. Chapter 37

1**A****New****Start-Part****37:**

Stuart instantly went to the prison to see Sharon and he filled her in on what he'd been told.

"Well, well, well. Tess lied to you. You really have got a hold on her," Sharon said.

"I know I have, even now. But what to do about Nadine?"

"Nadine's nothing to do with this, it's Tess that's the problem and clearly this Matt has no idea he's a father so if we got Tess out of the way I would be able to get Nadine."

"Well my sources on the inside say that Tess has named Rachel and Eddie legal guardians of Nadine if anything should happen to her."

Sharon smirked at that,

"Well who knows what the future has planned? You should get going though, don't want anyone to know where you are."

Stuart smiled before leaving. Sharon smiled back before she was told to head back to her cell.

Today Rachel and the rest plus Nadine and Lilly headed to the pool for the day as the weather was nice.

"Now Lilly remember Naddy is smaller than you," Rachel said, "so please be careful with her in the pool."

"Yes mummy I know. No splashing around Naddy and be nice to her."

Rachel smiled as Eddie came at that moment to put the armbands on Lilly while Rachel got ready.

Soon they were all in the pool and Tess was sat on the side with Nadine in her little floating chair when Lilly came floating over to Tess and Nadine.

"Hey Lilly! Where's your mummy?" Tess asked.

"Over there," Lilly pointed to Rachel talking to Eddie, "she said I could come and see you if I could get over to you."

"That's OK then. Just checking. Nadine's happy to see you."

"Hey Nad…Nad…Nadine. You having fun?"

Tess looked at Lilly,

"What did you just say?"

"I just said hi to Nadine."

Tess looked over to the rest of the group,

"Guys! Lilly just called Nadine by her proper name!"

Everyone was soon swimming over to where Tess, Nadine and Lilly were.

"Hi mummy. Have you come over to say hi to Nadine?"

"No, mummy came over to see you darling."

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi Lilly Pie. How are you over here?"

"I'm looking after Nadine and not splashing."

Davina looked around,

"I'll sit here with the girls and play with them. You lot can go off and play your water volleyball."

"You sure?" Tess asked.

"I never cared much for it anyway."

Tess smiled before heading off with the rest to play a game while Davina sat with Lilly and Nadine as Nadine was splashing around and laughing as she watched the friends playing.

Lilly was floating around and showing Davina how she could float before she went and sat next to Nadine and floated beside her.

Soon after everyone was fed up with playing so they either floated around in the pool or swam some lengths. They were all having fun and enjoying themselves, even Lilly and Nadine were laughing away.

Soon after they decided to go to and get something to eat and they started talking about their A Level results that were due out the week after and they all wondered whether they'd passed or not…


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hey y'all LucyMaxine here and back from America so talking a bit American right now. About time I said a huge thanks to everyone who is reading this. You don't know how much all the hits and and views mean to me. Let me know what you're thinking and what may happen in the future and as all of these are in progress anything you want to happen.**_

_**So much love for you all,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**A****New****Start-Part****38:**

The big day had arrived and the gang were off to find out their A Level results and had decided to get jobs for a year and help Tess pass her A Levels and then they'd all go to Uni together.

"You guys are the best!" Tess said, "I never asked you to defer for a year, but you did."

Davina smiled,

"We go as a group or not at all. No-one gets left behind. We said that when you first arrived and it remains today."

They carried on walking until they got to the school and saw people already walking out of the school, opened envelopes in their hands.

They arrived at the hall and found their own lines and got their results and then they went outside and waited until everyone was there.

"On three then I guess," Tom said, "1…2…3…"

They all opened their results and silence in the group while everyone looked at their results.

"I'm in!" Rachel said.

"I'm right behind you!" Eddie said.

"Same here!" Tom and Davina said.

Matt smiled,

"Add me into the group."

Everyone looked at Tess,

"I'm going for my A Levels!"

Everyone cheered at that.

"Well with Lilly and Nadine well taken care. Why don't we head to the pub and splash out?" Eddie asked

Of course no-one said no and soon they were all piling into the pub and ordering the drinks before heading over to find a table.

"I wish I was proper celebrating like you," Tess said.

"Don't worry Tess. We'll do this all over again next year," Rachel said.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now stop worrying will you?"

Everyone laughed and then Eddie made a note of what everyone wanted to eat and then he and Tom went up to place the order.

"Eddie and I have both got jobs at the same place and they've agreed to give us opposite schedules so one of us can be at home with Lilly," Rachel said.

Davina said,

"That's good of them. I have no idea what I'm going to do yet. Maybe volunteer somewhere and get credit for Uni."

"Yeah I may do that as well. Good idea Dee."

"I'm taking a one year music course," Matt said, "I want my brain to stay in tip top shape for Uni."

Everyone laughed as they all knew Matt was kidding around but they knew that he liked music and knew what was best for him.

Soon the food had arrived and they were all hungry and ate everything and then they all wanted a desert and once again Eddie and Tom were up at the bar spending a fortune. They looked around at the group.

"I love seeing Rachel so happy," Eddie said.

"Oh come on mate! When are you going to ask her to marry you?" Tom said, shocking Eddie.

"I want to, but not now. We have Uni next year."

"So that's why you should ask her now. Before Uni. Your parents will help with the wedding. You know they will Eddie."

Eddie smiled as he saw Rachel throwing her head back as she laughed and Eddie thought Tom was right. They had Lilly and he wanted his daughter to always have her parents together. He took some of the drinks over and sat opposite Rachel and smiled at her while thinking about something that he wanted to do…


	39. Chapter 39

1**A New Start-Part 39:**

4 Years later and the gang were sat in their house they'd rented in their second year of Uni. It was close to Lilly's school, where Nadine would be going in the autumn, and it was close to everything Uni related.

Rachel, Eddie, Tom, Davina, Jasmine and Rob were all sat on the floor in the living room floor talking as their year had finished. Melissa had moved in with them and was in her room finishing off her last report for the year and Nadine and Lilly were in Lilly's room playing.

"Life is perfect right now," Jasmine said, "We're all still together nearly 10 years on, all at Uni together, a couple of cute kids around and we all still have each other."

The others agreed and then they were interrupted and Lilly and Nadine walked into the room.

"Mummy can I have a drink please?" Nadine asked.

"Would you like some milk?" Tess asked.

"Yes please. Can Lilly have some milk too?"

"Lilly needs to ask Auntie Rachel first."

Lilly looked at Rachel,

"Mummy can I have some milk please?"

"Of course you can Lilly."

"Thank you mummy," Lilly said before leaving the room with Tess and Nadine.

Rachel smiled as Lilly left the room and then they all smiled when they heard the girls squeal with delight.

"Sounds like Tess has got the nesquick out," Davina laughed before getting a book out and reading.

Soon Tess and the two girls appeared and Lilly and Nadine went into a corner and started to talk about random things while the adults suddenly were talking about something serious.

"Why don't we see if we could buy this place?" Eddie said.

"What? All of us?" Matt said.

"Yes," Eddie said, "I think it would be a good thing. I mean we're all guaranteed jobs around here and it's close to the school, close to everything."

The others thought about it and then Melissa walked in,

"Deep thinking again. I can feel the vibes."

Rachel laughed,

"Yes we are Mel. About something big."

"Well would you like me to start getting Lilly and Nadine ready for bed?"

"Yes that would be a help. Lilly, Nadine, can you go with Auntie Mel and we'll be in shortly to help you?"

The two girls nodded before heading off with Melissa to have a bath and get ready for bed. Rachel and Tess smiled as they heard Lilly and Nadine chatting away to Melissa about random things.

"Why don't we ask our parents about this?" Davina said, "after all they have all done it before."

The others soon added their agreement and decided that Rachel and Eddie would go first, seeing as they were going to see Rob and Karen at the weekend. Eddie's father had died in a car accident two years previously and everyone was ploughing on with life. The pain was still there but no-one was letting it get to them

Soon after Rachel and Tess went to see how Melissa was getting on with Lilly and Nadine. They were still in the bath but were about to get out.

"We'll take it from here, Mel," Rachel said, "go and get ready for your night out."

Melissa took her leave and Rachel and Tess took over.

"It's time to get out girls," Rachel said, "and if you're good there may be bedtime stories."

The girls were as good as gold and after they'd said goodnight to everyone, Tess and Rachel read bedtime stories in their daughters' rooms.

"Goodnight Lilly Pie, love you," Rachel said to Lilly.

"Goodnight mummy. I love you too."

Next door Tess was saying goodnight to Nadine.

"Goodnight Nadine. I love you."

"Goodnight mummy. I love you too."

Rachel and Tess both had smiles on their faces as they went to join the rest of the group and tried to catch onto what the conversation was about. They finally caught on but remained silent until Eddie noticed them in the room. He walked up to Rachel and got down on one knee,

"Rachel Amy Mason, I have loved you since our very first day and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our beautiful daughter. You both mean everything to me and I must have been crazy not to have asked you this question sooner. Rachel Amy Mason will you marry me?"

Rachel squealed with delight,

"Of course I will!"

They wrapped their arms around each other and they kissed, not caring who was in the room with them.


	40. Chapter 40

1**A New Start-Part 40:**

A couple of days later and Rachel, Eddie and Lilly were on the way to Karen and Rob's for the weekend and had to get advice on the house issue. Lilly was excited but she kept going on about how she would miss Nadine so Tess and Nadine were also in the car.

The grown ups were trying to have a conversation over the girls singing to their kids CD that Rachel had put on.

"Can't wait to see mum," Rachel said.

"I know. It has been a while," Eddie said.

"Yeah it really has. We should go and see Waterloo Road," Tess said, "I mean that's where it all started for us."

The others agreed and soon they were pulling up in Karen's driveway and Lilly and Nadine were out of the car and already reaching for the doorbell before Rachel and Tess were even out of the car.

Rob answered the door and Karen was behind her and soon the two girls were up in their arms and soon Rachel, Eddie and Tess had brought the bags in and soon they were all in the living room talking away and the two girls were playing with some toys.

Rachel showed off her ring and Karen said,

"About time Eddie!"

Rachel looked at him and Eddie told her,

"Tom said to ask you before we started Uni but I wanted to wait but I found that I couldn't wait any longer and popped the question when I did."

"Oh Eddie. You numpty! I would have said yes the as well!"

A while later and the girls were outside playing Rachel, Tess and Eddie decided to get their parents' advice about the house.

"Dad," Rachel said, "You know the house we're renting has just gone on the market? Well we would like some advice."

"Why?" Rob asked.

"Because us three were thinking of buying it with Tom, Davina, Jasmine, Matt and Mel if she wants to."

"You know kind of like really turn it into our own place and stuff," Eddie said, "We wanted to know what you guys thought."

Karen thought and was the first to speak,

"I think it would be a good idea. May be a good life lesson for you all and may buck Melissa up a bit. Rob?"

"I agree, but only do it if you're sure that it can work."

"We will," Rachel said, "We just wanted to get your views on the matter."

Soon after Rachel and Eddie had joined Tess and the girls outside and Karen had made them all a picnic and they all headed to the park and watched as Lilly and Nadine were feeding the ducks.

"They can't bare to be away from each other," Rachel said.

"I know but they do have friends in school now. Nadine will find friends. She and Charlotte will be in the same year at school," Tess said, "the girl that helped her when she started reception year."

"Oh yeah! They really were starting to get along," Rachel said, "maybe that's a good thing. I mean Nadine and Lilly will always have each other but they do need other friends as well. Lilly does have her friends, but she always has Nadine at home."

The two girls wanted to go to the playground and Karen and Rob agreed to take them.

"Well they seem to back us on the house issue," Rachel said just as her phone beeped. She looked at it. "Yeah Davina says all the other parents are ok with it as well. So we might as well go with it. Try and get Melissa in on it. It is her house too."

Soon after Rob and Karen came back and everyone started to head back to the house as it was starting to rain and Lilly and Nadine went into Nadine's room to play with some toys and watch a film that Tess had put on for them.

"Right, the girl are sorted and they will be for as long as it plays," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Right. Well I'll go and pop the kettle on then," Karen said and soon they were all talking away and having a talk about everything and a more detailed talk about the house and everything, now knowing something was just around the corner…


	41. Chapter 41

1**A New Start-Part 41:**

Nadine's first day at school had arrived and Tess was upset and happy.

"I look like Lilly mummy," Nadine said.

"That's because you're going to Lilly's school darling," Tess replied.

"Will I be in the same class as Lilly?"

"No. Lilly will be in her class with her friends. You'll have Charlotte in your class."

"OK mummy. I like Charlotte."

Soon it was time for Rachel and Tess to take the two girls to school and Lilly said goodbye to Rachel and hurried off to be with her friends and Rachel went with Tess to drop Nadine off in her classroom.

The teacher recongnised Rachel and asked how Lilly was getting on before turning to Nadine and Tess.

"And who do we have here?" the teacher asked.

"This is Nadine and she's a bit nervous," Tess said.

"Well there's no reason to be nervous, Nadine. We're going to have a fun day and get to know each other."

"Is Charlotte here yet?" Nadine asked.

"Yes she is. She's over there."

Nadine ran off to join Charlotte.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Tess nodded and she and Rachel left the school.

"Shall we go and get a coffee or something?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah might as well. I mean we have a few hours to kill. Now I know how you felt when Lilly went to the school for the first time."

"You get used to it. Trust me."

Rachel and Tess arrived at their favourite café and went in and ordered some breakfast and drinks before settling down to talk about stuff.

Meanwhile Nadine was sat talking to Charlotte as they drew some pictures. Miss Morris, Nadine's teacher, was walking by,

"That's a lot of people Nadine."

"That's my mummy and auntie Rachel and uncle Eddie, uncle Tom and auntie Davina and auntie Jasmine and uncle Matt and auntie Melissa and of course Lilly!"

Miss Morris laughed as she remembered when Lilly had first started and had drawn the same picture. She smiled and went back to looking at everyone's pictures.

Breaktime came and Nadine wanted Charlotte to meet Lilly so Nadine was on the lookout for Lilly. Soon she spotted her coming out for break and pulled Charlotte over to meet Lilly and her friends.

"Lilly! This is Charlotte."

"Hello Charlotte. I'm Lilly, Nadine's friend, and this is Lucy, Susie and Milly and they are my friends."

Soon the six young girls were talking to each other about what they had been doing. They sadly said goodbye to eat other but said they'd see each other at lunchtime and they headed back inside for more lessons.

Rachel and Tess were sat there in the café, having yet another drink when Rachel's phone rang.

"Hi Eddie. No we haven't got lost. We're in the café, having a coffee or two or three. We just thought we'd have some girly time while the girls are at school. We'll be home when they come out of school. Yes OK. Love you too."

Tess was laughing by this point and it caused Rachel to laugh as well.

"Honestly! He thought we'd got lost," Rachel said.

"Well we didn't tell him the plan this morning did we?"

"True."

Soon the time had come to go and get Lilly and Nadine and they both went to get Nadine and then they headed to Lilly's class and picked up Lilly as she finished a bit later than Nadine.

Both girls looked happy and Tess saw that Nadine had had a good day and that instantly set her mind at rest. Rachel and Tess listened as the two girls kept talking about what they'd done that day.

Soon after tea the two girls were tired and Rachel and Tess got them into bed earlier and then the adults set about doing their own things before they went to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

_**OK I am so sorry about the lack of updates lately, but thank you to everyone who has been reading this! My hits for last month completly stunned me and have given me so much more confidence in my writing and I am going to re-start writing this and all my other Reddie fics! Oh and my Jian fic is motoring along. Will also be trying to post some of my other work as well at some point to. Thanks for reading, love you all!**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 42:**

Soon after it was the half term week for Lilly and Nadine but not for Rachel and co. Nadine had settled down at school and had made more friends with Charlotte. Lilly was going over to Susie's house for the day and Nadine was going to Charlotte's for the day so the adults could finish some big assignments that they had been set.

"Mummy, Susie's mum should be here shouldn't she?" Lilly asked Rachel.

"Yes she should be…" the buzzer sounded, "In fact that could be Susie's mummy."

Rachel walked Lilly downstairs and was soon back upstairs waiting with Tess for Nadine to be picked up.

Soon enough Nadine was picked up and the two went to their separate areas and were soon writing essays and looking up notes and writing some more.

Rachel sighed as she looked at a picture of the gang and Lilly and Nadine and was thinking about how things had been since she moved to Rochdale and in some ways she'd got the new start she wanted, there was just one thing missing: marriage.

She twiddled the ring on her finger and she thought about her wedding day when it would come and imagined herself in a white dress with a flowing train and Lilly and Nadine in their dresses and holding flowers. Her mind then drifted to the reception and all the crazy dancing that was going on. Lilly and Nadine were in bed and it was just the adults left having a good time. A sudden crash brought her back to reality.

She sighed as she went to explore the crash and saw Melissa in the middle of it.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I just wanted a cup and the whole lot came down on me."

"You hurt?"

"No I'm fine, just feel guilty as I know you guys are trying to work."

"These things happen Mel. I'll help you to clean up."

Soon the mess was cleared up and Melissa logged onto facebook and decided to update her status:

_Melissa Mason: has just broken about a thousand cups_

_Rachel Mason commented on Melissa Mason's status:_

_Rachel Mason: It was only about 7 Mel. Don't exaggerate!_

_Tom Clarkson commented on Melissa Mason's status:_

_Tom Clarkson: I thought I just heard a giant crash! Lol at the exaggerating though!_

_Melissa Mason commented on her status:_

_Melissa Mason: Seriously it sounded way louder than what it was._

_Davina Shackleton also commented on Melissa Mason's status:_

_Davina Shackleton: As long as you didn't break my fave cup then you're good._

_Rachel Mason also commented on Melissa Mason's status:_

_Rachel Mason: No. You're cup's safe Dee. For some reason it's in the sink again._

_Davina Shackleton also commented on Melissa Mason's status:_

_Davina Shackleton: Thank goodness for that. My mum gave me that. Anyway back to the grindstone. See you all in a bit._

_Tom Clarkson commented on Melissa Mason's status:_

_Tom Clarkson Yeah same._

_Rachel Mason also commented on Melissa Mason's status:_

_Rachel Mason: Yeah sounds a good idea. Got three hours before the kids are back. Talk soon_

Soon after the house was silent again and everyone was hard at work and typing or researching furiously trying to finish before the girls were home from their playdates.

Rachel was the first to emerge, followed by Eddie and soon everyone had emerged and were waiting for the girls to get home. Nadine was the first one to be dropped off and soon after Lilly arrived home.

Everyone was sat around the table eating and talking and listening to what Lilly and Nadine had done. Rachel sat there thinking of their perfect little dysfunctional family and wandered what could have been more perfect than that moment right there.


	43. Chapter 43

_**OMG! Thanks guys for reading all my fics! Means so much to me to see the figures and know that people are enjoying my stories. Going to start writing more updates for all my fics and thanks again.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxxxxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 43:**

A few days later and Tess, Tess, Jasmine, Davina and Melissa were out doing some Christmas shopping while the boys were left looking after Lilly and Nadine.

"I feel sorry for the guys looking after two hyper girls," Davina said.

"Well we had them last weekend to be fair," Jasmine said.

They all headed into a café and got a drink when they spotted someone that they knew from Uni. They wandered over to the table the girl was sat at.

"Cesca, haven't seen you in here before," Rachel said making Cesca jump.

"No, thought I'd try this place out but I really don't know what to have. Oh where are my manners? Come and sit down."

The girls sat down and were pointing out their favourite items off the menu and soon they'd all ordered something. They were all talking when Cesca noticed something,

"Where's Lilly and Nadine?"

"At home with the boys," Melissa said, "I miss them though."

That caused a few looks before the food and drink arrived at the table and soon they were munching away and talking again. The girls were getting to know Cesca better and Cesca herself was making some friends without really realising it.

Rachel was thinking about Lilly and how she'd grown up so fast and have she couldn't wait to be a bridesmaid at her parent's wedding.

"Earth to Rach!" Tess called.

"Sorry. I was thinking about the wedding."

Everyone laughed at that.

"You've been doing that for a while now!" Tess said.

"I know but it's going to be here before we know it," Rachel said, "especially with the parents paying for the whole thing."

"Yeah fair point," Tess said, "I mean I would want it as soon as I could. The big white wedding, the bridesmaids."

"Ok OK," Cesca said, "we know all that stuff."

Soon after the girls, minus Cesca, headed home and they had some fun for the evening.

A few more days passed and everyone was at uni and Lilly and Nadine were at school when an old face resurfaced, unaware to any of the group.

The whole group were sat in the café on site and couldn't hear the phones ringing as they were hidden away in their bags. The phones were going off like crazy and no-one heard anything.

At lunchtime they all headed back to the café and sat drinking coffee and having a good time. No-one had bothered to check the phones or anything. They were just enjoying the free time that they had for an hour or so before it was off to the library to do some research.

Rachel sighed as she looked at the pages of her book she was making notes from and her mind wandered again before she shook herself back into reality and she started making notes again.

Tess looked around, bored stiff and thought about when she could get home and relax for a bit before starting work again,

"Don't know about you guys but I fancy a WKD tonight," she said.

The others soon agreed and they all settled back down to work.

It was nearing the end of the day when a member of the uni team walked up to them.

"Tess! Rachel! Have you been checking your phones?"

"No why?" Rachel asked.

"Because your girls' school have been trying to contact you."

The two got their phones out and didn't listen to the messages. They just left everything and ran to the school, worried about their little girls.

They arrived and saw police cars around and the children were being spoken to and so were the staff.

Someone pointed out Rachel and Tess and soon a policeman was walking up to them.

"Rachel Mason and Tess Doyle? I need to speak to you about Lilly and Nadine."

"I'm sorry. Has something happened?"

"Well it appears that someone claiming to be related to them has somehow got into the school and taken them."

The two girls looked at each other,

"Stuart!"

They looked at the officer and then at each other wondering why Stuart had suddenly resurfaced….


	44. Chapter 44

_**Thanks for all the favourites and reads I've had again. It means so much to me and keep reading as I have just introduced some new characters and cannot wait to see what you lovely readers think to the new additions!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 44:**

Lilly looked at Nadine and could tell the younger girl was scared.

"Who are you? Where's my mummy?" Lilly said.

"Oh I know your mummy, Lilly, and I used to go out with Nadine's mummy."

"It's you," Nadine said, "you're the evil Stuart!"

Stuart nodded as he continued to walk with the two girls in either hand, not exactly having a plan for once.

The boys had joined the girls and soon they were all being questioned by the police. Rachel and Tess were in shock and couldn't really talk much as they were worried about their little girls.

Stuart finally arrived at his destination and pushed the two girls inside and Nadine had started to cry and Lilly went and sat next to Nadine and hugged her and whispered something in Nadine's ear and calming her down.

Stuart looked at the girls before giving them some cups of water. He wasn't going to hurt them; he just wanted to talk to Rachel and Tess. The plan was they'd come after the girls and he'd swap them over and take Rachel and Tess captive and release the girls.

Eddie looked around before answering the police,

"Rachel and Tess and Stuart have a long history that goes back to when we were all at school together and Rachel first came to Rochdale."

The officer looked at Eddie,

"Would you be willing to come to the station and tell us everything?"

"Anything to get my daughter back."

He walked over to Rachel and explained where he was going and he left Tom in charge of the group before he went with the police down to the station and the rest went home.

Rachel and Tess instantly went into Lilly and Nadine's room and was looking at all the photos that were around the room and wondering if they'd ever see their girls again.

"I think Stuart wants us," Rachel said.

"What? We take Lilly and Nadine's place?"

"He wants us, so he took the most precious things away from us so we'd go after the girls and swap places with them."

"We have to do it then don't we? For their sake?"

Rachel nodded and Tess gasped and then she caught sight of a photo of the two girls and nodded as if to say she understood.

They went out and joined the rest of the gang and sat watching TV for a bit, having decided that they'd go that same night without telling anyone. It would be obvious where they were going. They had a feeling they knew where Stuart had taken them.

Everyone else had noticed that Rachel and Tess seemed distant, but they all just put it down to the day's events. Eddie was back and was watching Rachel, knowing that she was up to something, but he had no idea what she was planning.

Davina was the one watching Tess and could see that she and Rachel were looking at each other and wandered what was going on. She also couldn't see the events that were about to unfold.

Lilly and Nadine were now asleep and Stuart was watching them before he fell asleep. He knew that Rachel and Tess wouldn't leave it too long before they would try and find him and swap over. That's all he wanted. He wanted Rachel and Tess.

"I think we should get to bed," Tom said, "try and get some sleep after today."

Rachel and Tess nodded and soon they were in bed and so was everyone else. Rachel had pretended to be asleep when Eddie had come to bed and as soon as he was asleep she silently got dressed and headed into Tess's room.

"This is the only option?" Tess asked, "I just want to be sure."

"I really think it is Tess," Rachel sighed, "for Lilly and Nadine's sake."

They soon were ready and had only one idea of where Stuart may have taken the girls and they left the house and looked back before heading off into the unknown to try and save their daughters and maybe themselves be destroyed…


	45. Chapter 45

_**Hey guys. Here's the next part and I hope to have more typed up soon. Having a rough time right now and fic is helping me escape it all, but sometimes I can't write as its too much. So bare with me.**_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 45:**

Stuart watched as Lilly and Nadine lay asleep and wondered if Rachel and Tess were already on the way to find them and try and win their daughters back.

Rachel and Tess were indeed on the way to Stuart and they only had one idea as to where he would be.

"We need to hurry up," Tess said, "he may hurt them."

"No he won't," Rachel said, "it's us he wants. He's just holding them until we get there."

"I sure hope you're right," Tess said.

Rachel nodded before they carried on walking and walking.

Eddie woke up with a start and looked around for Rachel. He couldn't see her in the bathroom so he went looking for her around the house. Then he came across Tess's empty bed and realised what they must have done. He quickly woke the others, all bar Melissa who he'd decided to let sleep.

"They've gone after Stuart," Davina said.

"To try and convince him to let Lilly and Nadine go," Jasmine said.

"But he'll want someone to take their place," Tom said.

Matt gasped as he realised what they were going to do,

"They're going to swap places with Lilly and Nadine! Their daughters will be safe but they won't."

Eddie put his hands to his head,

"They are so stupid! He won't hurt the girls, but he may hurt them."

Eddie reached for his phone and phoned the police and informed them of what he knew. Soon after an officer had arrived and had quite a few notes taken.

Meanwhile Rachel and Tess had stopped to catch their breath when Rachel's phone bleeped.

_ONE NEW MESSAGE: EDDIE_

_Rachel! Don't do this. He will hurt you and Tess! x_

_ONE NEW MESSAGE: RACHEL_

_So what if he does? I thought you wanted Lilly safe. x_

_ONE NEW MESSAGE: EDDIE_

_Yeah I do, but I want you safe as well x_

_ONE NEW MESSAGE: RACHEL_

_Tess and I are fighters. We just want our kids safe x_

Rachel then turned her phone off and the two carried on walking across the fields towards where they thought Stuart was hiding the girls.

Stuart was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the window. He walked up to it,

"Who is it?"

"It's us," Rachel said, "now let us in."

Stuart smirked as he opened the door and let Rachel and Tess in. Their eyes fell on Lilly and Nadine and they could see that they were fine.

"Can we wake them?"

Stuart nodded and Rachel and Nadine walked over and knelt down by the girls.

"Lilly," Rachel whispered, "wake up darling. Mummy's here."

"Mummy," Lilly said as her eyes flickered open. She saw Rachel and soon was in Rachel's arms as Nadine was in Tess's.

Stuart was stood by the door,

"Now two must go, but which two?"

"The girls," Tess said.

Stuart smirked as he pulled Lilly and Nadine away from Tess,

"That is correct. Now there is someone outside the door. You deceived me again Tess. They are a friend of yours and they will take care of the girls."

Tess nodded before Lilly and Nadine were taken outside and Stuart watched them disappear from sight before he went in and punched Tess in the stomach,

"That's for deceiving me again. Now on your feet. Both of you. We're moving on to a new place."

Rachel and Tess did what they were told and they were soon on their way, just as Lilly and Nadine arrived home…


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hey LM here! Just want to say a huge thanks to everyone that read my fics last month. I couldn't believe the total views for last month. Well I have finally started my Doctor who fic and have quite a few parts for all my Waterloo Road fics done so the Doctor Who fic should be up soon. I am also writing a Neighbours fic. But anyway thank you so much and I have asked for more notebooks for my birthday which is this month.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 46:**

Lilly was soon in Eddie's arms and Davina had Nadine and the relief was evident on the faces of everyone concerned.

"He's still got mummy," Lilly said, "he really wanted them and he took us to get mummy and Tess."

Eddie looked at Tom and realised that it was indeed a ploy to get Rachel and Tess.

Davina and Jasmine went to put the girls to bed while Eddie phoned the police and soon there was an officer knocking on the door.

Rachel and Tess were now in the back of a van and being taken to their new hiding place and Stuart was looking back at them every now and again.

"I used the girls to get to you and you fell for it. You really are idiots."

"We just wanted our daughters safe," Rachel said, "you would if you were in our place."

"Well I thought I had a child, but turns out someone wasn't loyal to me and had it with someone else."

Tess looked at the floor,

"Rachel knows about you being her half-sister. I told you the night you came around asking about Nadine."

"Well that's a new piece of information to me."

"No wonder you hated me so much," Rachel spat, "you must have had something to do with the fire. You must have."

"That is correct."

"You are just pure evil! I never liked you from the start."

"There was one person who did."

Tess looked at Stuart, holding her stomach,

"Yeah and you even managed to turn me against you didn't you?"

"Yes and that's something I never thought I'd do."

He then decided to concentrate on driving and didn't even look in the mirror to see behind him to know if Rachel and Tess were ok. Tess somehow managed to shift so she was behind and Rachel and got her phone out and sent a text to Eddie.

Eddie looked at his phone,

"Tess knows where he's taking them!"

The officer instantly took the phone off Eddie and radioed the station and soon he was off to join the team to try and find Rachel and Tess.

Eddie went into Lilly's room and looked at her as she slept wondering what was happening to his Rachel. Then he remembered what Rachel had said but that didn't make him feel any easier as he left Lilly's room and went to bed himself.

Meanwhile Stuart was now pulling up somewhere near the new hiding place and he was cautious as he knew that people would look there for them. What he didn't know was that Tess had indeed guessed right and that the police were now on the way.

Rachel and Tess were soon hidden away and they thought of Nadine and Lilly safe at home. That's all that mattered to them was that their daughters were safe and sound and probably asleep by now.

"You two keep quiet down there," Stuart whispered through a crack in the floor as he heard a noise. Had someone discovered them and followed them there?

Sure enough the door to the hit was being knocked and Stuart had the common sense not to answer it and he hid in a corner. The door was smashed in and Stuart moved in the corner slightly and soon the place was swamped with officers.

"Got the Stuart guy!" One shouted as he cuffed Stuart.

Rachel and Tess could hear the noise and suddenly started making a lot of noise themselves. One of the officers heard a lot of noise themselves. One of the officers heard and told everyone to shut up.

Soon a noise could be heard from below and Tess kicked on the door and the officers were rushing to break open the door. They managed to break the door open and soon Rachel and Tess were coming up, not looking injured in any way at all, their clothes were a bit dirty but that's it.

They talked to the lead officer and then found themselves in a patrol car heading to the station to tell their story, a story that stretched back to when Rachel had first arrived in Rochdale.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Hey from LM!**_

_**I have checked my viewing figures for last month and OMG! over 1,500 views! Thank you so much to everyone reading my fics. I have had a rough month and knowing that I have so many views means a lot right now. The confidence this has given me is amazing and its making me even more determined to get my other fics up for you all to read. So look out for them!**_

_**Lots and lots of October love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 47:**

By the time the sun had started to rise Rachel and Tess had arrived home, much to the relief of everyone involved. The two headed to bed and were fast asleep before Lilly and Nadine were awake. Jasmine and Melissa had taken them out for a McDonalds breakfast and then to the zoo for the day.

"Auntie Melissa. When's mummy coming home?" Lilly asked.

"She'll be home soon sweetheart," Melissa replied.

"And my mummy?" Nadine asked.

"Yours too. Now let's go and see the monkeys!"

"That one looks like daddy," Lilly said.

"Oh I will have to tell your daddy you said that," Melissa said.

"Well mummy says it," Lilly said smiling sweetly.

"Well mummy's allowed to say it," Melissa said.

Jasmine had Nadine and was watching Melissa and Lilly, thinking how close they'd all come to losing the two young girls and she wiped a tear from her face. Melissa had noticed this and let Lilly and Nadine watch the monkeys while she went and stood with Jasmine.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me, I'm thinking it too," Melissa said.

It was now around lunchtime and Rachel and Tess finally woke up and went into the kitchen where Eddie and Tom were sat talking.

"Where are Lilly and Nadine?" Rachel asked.

"At the zoo with Mel and Jas," Eddie replied, "we wanted you two to get some decent sleep before they find out you're home."

Tom went and got some drinks for Tess and Rachel before Davina walked into the room.

"We were all out of our minds with worry about you two," she said.

"We just wanted Lilly and Nadine safe," Rachel said, "we'd have died for them"

"I know you would have, but he could have done anything to you."

Tom returned with the drinks and the five of them talking away and making some food at the same time. They had just finished a leisurely lunch when Melissa and Jasmine arrived home with Lilly and Nadine.

"Mummy!" the two girls squealed as they caught sight of their mums. Rachel and Tess had their arms wide open and Lilly and Nadine jumped into them and cried as they were so happy to see their mummys again.

After the two girls had calmed down, Rachel and Tess were sat down watching a film with the girls and then the rest had slowly joined them and soon everyone was munching on chocolate and having some coke, causing Lilly and Nadine to go a bit hyper.

Soon it was evening and Rachel was sat in Lilly's room reading her a story.

"Mummy why did Evil Stuart take us?"

"Because he wanted me and Auntie Tess."

"But why?"

"He wanted to talk about things," Rachel lied, "he just wanted some answers about some things."

"OK mummy. I don't like him."

"I don't think daddy does either."

Lilly laughed,

"I saw a monkey at the zoo and it reminded me of daddy."

Rachel laughed at that,

"Well did it now?"

"Yes it did!"

Rachel said goodnight to Lilly and then walked into Tess before they headed into the living room to watch a film with the rest of the group.

"I'm glad to be home," Rachel said.

"I'm glad you're both back safely," Eddie said, "it didn't seem right around here without you."

Rachel smiled before snuggling down into Eddie and they watched the film with everyone else, happy to be back together again and back with the love of her friends and family.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Well another round of updates for me and I need to get writing some more updates. Thanks to all the new readers, followers and the reviews I've had. Means so much to me! Happy Hallow'een for October 31st.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 47:**

_A few months later._

Rachel and Eddie wedding plans were now in full swing. All the group had decided to take one year long courses so Tess could catch up with them and what was even more weird was that they'd all been offered jobs at the same school, Waterloo Road. Jasmine and Tom were going to be the new English teachers, Davina a new TA, Matt was the new Music teacher, Tess was going into Art, Rachel was Humanities, Melissa would be doing work experience at the school and finishing uni and Eddie was going to be the Maths teacher. They were going back to the school where it had all started for them.

Lilly, was now in Year 4, and Nadine, in Year 2, were progressing really well at school and their groups of friends had now joined into one group.

"I like our group," Susie said.

"Yes me too," Lilly agreed, "it makes breaktimes more fun."

"And we get to share each other's snacks," Milly added causing everyone to laugh.

Rachel, Tess and Davina were at their favourite bar.

"I can't believe Lilly is nearly in Year 5 already!" Rachel said.

"Yeah. Soon she will be at Waterloo Road with us," Davina said, "now that will be weird."

"I will be even weirder when Nadine's up with us," Tess said, "I just can't believe how things have turned out."

"Me neither," Davina said, "I mean it's almost gone too smoothly if you get what I mean."

The other two nodded.

"Sadly I don't think we have heard the last of my mum yet," Rachel said.

"She will never give up will she?" Tess said.

"Not until she has revenge," Rachel said.

Melissa and Jasmine were enjoying a rare day in the sun.

"I hate this weather," Melissa sighed.

"Same," Jasmine said, "makes you feel down in the dumps."

Melissa laughed at that,

"Shall we go out and get ice cream?"

Jasmine nodded and the two were soon heading out for ice cream.

Rachel, Tess and Davina went to pick Lilly and Nadine up form school and soon they were all home and everyone else was home to. Rachel sat at the breakfast bar and watched over everyone as she so often did, thinking about how far everyone had come, what they'd been through together and the fact that their friendship had lasted all those years.

"Wake up dolly daydream!" Eddie said as he wondered over to Rachel, "what were you thinking of?"

"Nothing."

"Sure didn't look like nothing."

"Well it was."

Eddie kissed Rachel and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close before Rachel placed her head on Eddie's chest and he stroked her hair. He couldn't wait until the day when she was his.

Tess was reading a text message and it made her smile and Davina noticed the smile,

"Someone's got a text and one that makes her smile. Who's it from?"

"Matt."

"Oh as in the Matt you like?"

"Yeah," Tess said blushing.

"Just ask him out," Rachel said, "he gets on well with Nadine and she likes him."

"She does have a point," Jasmine said.

"Alright I'll see if he wants to meet up!" Tess said, "in fact I'll get onto it now if it makes you lot happy."

"Yes it will!" they all said.

Tess hurried off into her room and soon everyone could hear her on the phone and soon she had the answer that everyone wanted and soon the rest of the girls were fussing around Tess deciding what she would wear on her first date with Matt in two days time.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Hey guys! Thanks again so much for all the veiws across all my fics last month. One month to go until Christmas! Hope you've got the shopping almost done! Updated my profile page with up to date fic news. Enjoy once again. Your views mean the world to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx **_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 49:**

Tess' date with Matt had arrived and all the girls were making the last minute checks on Tess and even Melissa had been able to help.

The buzzer sounded and Tess was soon whisked away by Matt and Lilly and Nadine were playing Barbies in one of the rooms, while the rest settled down to watching a dvd. Rachel and Eddie were discussing wedding plans when Nadine walked into the room.

"Auntie Rachel, can I have a bath? I feel tried," she asked Rachel.

"Of course you can sweetie. Go back and play with Lilly and I'll come and get you when it's run."

Tess, meanwhile, was at her favourite restaurant with Matt and was having a good time.

"How's Nadine?" he asked.

"As energetic as ever. She never stops and sometimes I think Lilly helps her keep her energy up. They really are two peas in a pod. But I wouldn't change anything for the world."

"I bet you wouldn't. You are so suited to motherhood, Tess."

Tess blushed before turning back to her menu, thinking how sweet Matt was and how much he cared about Nadine.

Rachel had got Nadine in the bath and had spoken to Lilly, saying it was time to tidy up as she would be in the bath after Nadine was. Melissa had come out her room dressed to the nines, much to Rachel's annoyance, and had announced that she was going clubbing and that she would be back late. Jasmine was going with her to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

Nadine was now in bed and Lilly was now in the bath and was singing a song when Rachel popped her head in,

"Not much longer Lilly Pie. Time for bed soon."

"Mummy? I have a question."

"Yes."

"Can you stop calling me Lilly Pie? I want to be called Lilly Pad."

"OK Lilly Pad it is."

Rachel walked back into the living room and walked up to Eddie,

"Our daughter wants to be called Lilly Pad for some reason."

"Oh does she now?"

"Yes she does and I think we should let her choose. She is quite independent now."

"Yes. Just like her mother."

Rachel laughed before going to sort Lilly out and soon Lilly was tucked up in bed.

"I can't wait to go back to Waterloo Road in September and start making a difference to kids like us. Show them what they can achieve if they put their minds to it," Davina said to Tom.

"Same here. Will remind us of our schooldays for sure."

"I remember the first time I met Rachel," Eddie said, "I got told off for being late. I remember thinking that was a great way to be introduced to Rachel."

"Yes but it made a great impression on me and now here we are 7 years or so on and we have a daughter and we have friends and now jobs as well. We haven't done that bad for ourselves," Rachel said as she walked into the room.

Tess smiled as she looked at Matt and he seemed to notice and he smiled back.

"How long have you known the gang for?" he asked.

"Since I started at Waterloo Road and I wouldn't change a thing. They are the best things that have happened to me. Well them and Nadine of course," Tess replied honestly.

"Yeah. They sound like good friends to have in tough situations."

"They are. They helped me so much when Nadine was born and made me keep her and Rachel was so great. She was teaching me how to do stuff and just being there when I needed the help. Lilly was 2 when Nadine was born and the two are like sisters now."

The evening wore on and soon Tess was being dropped off by Matt.

"I had a great time tonight," Tess said as they stood outside the flat.

"So did I," Matt said, "and I'd like to do it again sometime,"

"Yeah so would I," Tess replied before Matt kissed her on the lips before letting her go inside and carry on with the rest of the night.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Hey guys! So excited to say I have written new parts for all my Reddie fics and the first part of Sian's Diary is also written. I'm on fire with fic writing right now and am writing away. So good news for all of you! Enjoy!**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 50:**

Tess was bombarded as soon as she walked in the door by Rachel, Jasmine and Davina.

"How was it?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Did he pay?"

Tess burst out laughing at Davina's question,

"Of course he did and yes he was a gentleman. Now I am going to bed."

Everyone laughed as Tess left the room and they all soon wandered off to bed, before Melissa arrived back from her night out and she stumbled into bed.

Rachel woke up and she headed into the kitchen and quietly made herself a drink before pulling the nearly completed wedding plans out of her secret drawer and started to work on them. She sighed as she thought back to when she'd first arrived in Rochdale, how much she'd been against the move and then how it had turned out to be the best choice her parents had ever made. Then she thought of her mum and how she'd turned out and Stuart being her half brother and how he'd tried to destroy them, help get rid of her father. Then Lilly being born and how much she'd changed their lives.

She decided to make herself another drink before getting back to the plans. She took a sip of her drink before throwing her pen down in frustration as she couldn't think. Then the tiredness took her and she fell asleep at the kitchen table.

The next morning Eddie woke up and he couldn't feel Rachel beside him and he sat upright before getting out of bed and going off in search of Rachel. He didn't have to go far and his eyes caught sight of her asleep at the table. He walked over to her before noticing what she was working on. He sighed and packed the things up before Rachel started to stir.

"Oh Eddie! You didn't see anything did you?"

"No Rachel I didn't. Now what were you doing out here?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep, so I came out here and started to work on some more plans when I must have fallen asleep."

Eddie sighed before scooping Rachel in his arms and carrying her back to bed, where he sat and watched her sleep.

Lilly and Nadine were now up and Eddie was still in with Rachel so Tess and Jasmine were seeing to the two young girls. Eddie came out of the room and signalled to Tess and Jasmine to go over to him.

"I think Rachel's sick," he said, "she seems to be running a fever and I found her asleep at the kitchen table this morning. She was muttering something about wedding plans."

Tess looked worried and Jasmine then said,

"I thought I heard someone going past my room but I never heard them come back. I didn't think to check and see who it was."

Davina, Tom, Melissa and Matt were soon around the table talking about Rachel when Lilly and Nadine came up to them,

"Can we go to the park?" Nadine asked.

"Just give us a few minutes sweetie and then we'll see who's on park duty today," Tess said, "why don't you both go and get ready?"

Nadine nodded before she and Lilly raced off to get ready.

"I'm going to get Rachel to the doctors today and get her checked out," Eddie said, "a couple of you need to keep the girls occupied all day."

Davina and Tess instantly volunteered and soon they were off to the park and Eddie was on the phone to Karen and Rob before phoning the doctors.

Karen and Rob had arrived and Rob was talking to Eddie while Karen had gone to wake Rachel up.

"Karen… what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Came to get you and take you to the doctors of course. Eddie's phoning them now. You do feel hot. When did this start?"

"A couple of days ago but I just thought it was because of the heat around the place."

"Well it may well be something else so Eddie wants you checked out. Now let's get you ready to go to the doctors."

Rachel nodded before being helped out of the bed and out of the house and into the car.


	51. Chapter 51

**_ey guys! Once again, thank you for the views. More WR fics coming soon. Cannot wait for you to see them. Anyway thanks to Stars-In-The-Eyes, TVstarTDWKS, Shooting the Stars, thewattsrule, Tasha'Elizabeth.x, emzie909, masOn.x, kessiebabes for the reviews, means a lot._  
**

**_Much love,_**

**_LM xx_**

* * *

**A New Start-Part 51:**

Rachel, Eddie, Karen and Rob had arrived at the doctors and were sat in the waiting room. Rachel's head was resting on Eddie's shoulder and Karen and Rob were taking quietly so Rachel and Eddie couldn't hear them.

"I think Rachel might be pregnant," Karen said, "I mean she's showing all the signs Sharon did second time round isn't she?"

"Sadly yes she is," Rob replied, "but that's not a bad thing. I'm sure Lilly would love a baby brother or sister to play with." Karen laughed as Rob finished his sentence.

"Who's got Lilly and Nadine today?" Rachel said as she tilted her head slightly so she could see Eddie."

"Tess and Davina have and they're at the park," Eddie said softly, "don't worry, Lilly's in safe hands."

They remained in silence until a doctor called Rachel through and Eddie followed her through while Karen and Rob waited in the waiting room for the young couple.

"Well Rachel, what can I do for you today?" Doctor Williams asked.

"Well I didn't really want to come, but Eddie here made me."

"Well she's been feeling hot and really tired and has been acting a bit out of character," Eddie said, "but I wanted her to come here and get checked out and find out what is really wrong with her."

"Mummy, can we get some ice cream?" Nadine asked.

"Oh yes! Please can we?" Lilly asked.

Davina and Tess looked at each other,

"Why don't we go to McDonalds and get something to eat and then maybe we can get a McFlurry as well," Tess said, "only as a treat mind you."

Rachel was having some blood tests and answering lots of questions with Eddie helping when he could before they were allowed to leave. They filled Karen and Rob in on what Doctor Williams had said and that they now had to wait for the phonecall with the results.

Tess was in the queue at McDonalds and already knew what Davina wanted but she was trying to get an answer from Lilly and Nadine.

"Can I have a fish finger Happy Meal with a strawberry milkshake please?" Lilly asked. Tess said that was ok and then she turned to Nadine.

"Can I have a chicken nugget Happy Meal with a chocolate milkshake please mummy?" Again Tess said that was ok and then Davina took Lilly and Nadine over to the kids' area while they waited for their food.

Tess was in a world of her own when someone tapped her on the shoulder,

"Melissa! Great way to scare someone. What are you doing here?"

"I saw Davina and the girls and thought I'd surprise you."

"Ah ok then. Want anything to eat?"

"Yeah why not?"

Soon the food was at the table and the group were enjoying a naughty but nice treat. The girls were laughing away and swapping a nugget for a fish finger and deciding what McFlurry to have, and the three adults were talking about going back to Waterloo Road and where it had all started for them.

Rachel and Eddie were now back at the house and were snuggled up watching a film on the tv, enjoying the piece and quiet that was around until everyone returned home for the night.

A couple of hours later and Lilly and Nadine were racing through the door and making a lot of noise.

"Sorry guys," Tess said, "they're a bit lively."

Rachel just laughed at that and then she saw her sister,

"I wondered where you'd ran off to earlier. You never said you were going out."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted some fresh air and I ran into these guys and ended up hanging around with them. Anyway what did the doctor say?"

"That I have to wait for the test results to come through in a few days and then we will go from there. That's always the way, waiting for a phonecall to tell you what's wrong with you. I hate the waiting, but it will soon be over."

Melissa nodded before heading off into the kitchen to make herself a drink, leaving Rachel, Eddie and Tess to watch another film that was just starting on the tele, wondering what was wrong with her sister.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have an idea for yet another Jian fic. So keep your eyes pealed for those.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 52:**

Rachel was nervous about the test results and Lilly had nodded something was wrong with her mum and a couple of days after the doctor's appointment, Lilly walked up to Rachel.

"Mummy, why are you different? I mean you just don't feel like mummy."

Rachel looked at Lilly,

"Remember mummy said daddy was taking mummy to the doctors. Well he has and the nice doctor has run some tests and we are just waiting for the results and then we will know what is wrong with mummy. OK?"

Lilly nodded before heading off to find Nadine, just as Melissa appeared in the doorway,

"She's not silly, you know Rach. She's just like her mother."

"Yeah and that's what scares me sometimes, Mel, she's too like me."

Melissa left the room and silence took over. Rachel could hear the rain hitting the windows and the wind getting up. She sighed as she realised there was a storm brewing. She'd faced many storms before and now she was about to face another one. Her life was so perfect did she really need to go back to where it all began when she moved to Rochdale? Go back to where she had met Eddie and the group? She didn't want to but something was telling her she had to.

Melissa was in her room working on some projects when she heard a crash and raced out into the living area and saw Davina and a few cups on the floor. Melissa couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Thanks for that, Mel," Davina said, "now you're done laughing can you help me over here?"

Melissa laughed before bending down and helping Davina clear up the mess.

"Oh dear. I don't think Nadine's going to be happy with me as I broke her favourite cup," Davina said.

"Well we can always go out and buy everyone new cups to make up for it," Melissa said, "I just got paid and everyone deserves a treat."

"Are you sure you can afford to clean up my mess?"

"Relax will you and let's get these cups before anyone notices."

Melissa and Davina left just as the phone rang and Rachel went to pick it up,

"Rachel Mason speaking."

"Hi Rachel, it's Doctor Williams here with your test results."

Rachel sat there listening to the results and then she put the phone down and went and sat by the window seat and listened to Lilly and Nadine playing and wandered what was happening now.

Davina and Melissa had arrived in town and instantly headed to their favourite shop and started looking for cups. They laughed and talked as they looked and soon they had brought everyone a new cup and they were heading to the coffee shop they always ended up in and soon they were sat talking again.

Rachel spotted Eddie and he went over to see her.

"Doctor Williams phoned," Rachel said, "and I want to wait until everyone's back before I say what's going on."

"Rachel... You really are scaring me here."

"Just trust me please. Now I need to get Lilly and Nadine something to eat. Lilly! Nadine!"

The two young girls came out of Nadine's room and soon Rachel was getting them something to eat. Eddie was texting everyone to get them to come back home asap so he could find out what Rachel had to say.

Soon everyone was back home and Nadine and Lilly were playing in Lilly's room and everyone was looking at Rachel and Eddie was on edge. He'd begged Rachel tp tell him what was up with her, but she'd wanted to wait until everyone was home as it would affect everyone.

Rachel knew everyone was waiting for her to say what was wrong, but part of her didn't want to say.

"Rach?" Jasmine finally asked.

Rachel sighed as she took a breath,

"Well as Eddie has told you I had a call from Doctor Williams and there's really no easy way to say this..."

Everyone was looking at Rachel, worried about what would spill from Rachel's mouth.

Rachel took a breath before saying,

"I'm pregnant..."


	53. Chapter 53

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have my new Jian fic up and running with writing and yet another Jian idea, which I am hoping to get writing soon. So keep your eyes pealed for those. Hope you all had a great Easter and my profile will be updated with the new fic info too.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 53:**

Everyone looked at Rachel, some shocked and some relieved that Rachel was going to be ok.

"Wow! This is a bit of a shock," Karen said, "but at least it's nothing serious. Mind you Rachel, you're dad kind of knew."

"Really dad?" Rachel asked Rob.

"Well your mother was bad when she had Melissa so I kind of picked up on that."

Lilly and Nadine then looked at Rachel, before looking at Eddie.

"Daddy, what's mummy saying?" Lilly asked Eddie.

"You are going to have a little brother or sister in a few months time," Eddie said to his daughter.

"And Nadine?" Lilly asked.

"Yes and Nadine if she wants."

The two girls squealed with delight before racing off to their rooms, causing the adults to laugh.

"Well they seem happy," Rob said, "now to more important matters.. How far along are you darling?"

"The doctor says I'm about 6 weeks gone and I have already spoken to the school about it and they are fine with me starting and then going on maternity leave."

"And they are ok with it?" Karen said.

"Yes they are mother," Eddie said, "we spoke to them yesterday."

Davina appeared with glasses and some champaign for everyone to drink and celebrate. Rachel had to settle for orange juice but she was ok with that.

The party carried on long into the night and eventually everyone climbed into bed. Karen and Rob also stayed the night and crashed on the sofa. They looked like a married couple all snuggled up on the sofa and Eddie smiled as he saw them on the sofa bed together.

A few days later and it was almost time for the new school year to start and everyone was starting to get nervous and Tess had passed her Uni course so everyone was ready to go back to where they had all met each other. All were remembering when they first met each other and how far they'd all come together. If they had been weak before they were stronger than ever and now they would have to come together even more.

Rachel was making sure her notes were ready and she was ready to go back and Eddie was pleased to see the eagerness of his fiancé who was now sorting out more wedding plans for the Christmas fairytale wedding that she had always wanted. He looked on as Rachel was trying to sort out her dress and deciding who was going to do the flowers with Melissa. He laughed as he saw Rachel getting flustered before he realised the two sisters were looking up at him. He smiled before quickly leaving the room.

Davina and Jasmine soon joined Melissa and Rachel and soon the four were discussing plans and sorting out the bridesmaids' dresses causing all the boys to try and have a nosy and see if they could find anything out, but the girls were too crafty and the boys failed in there mission.

Lilly and Nadine were playing with their dolls when Tess walked in.

"Hey girls. You ok?" Tess asked her daughter and Lilly.

"Yes mummy," Nadine replied, "we're playing with our dolls."

"That's nice sweetie, but it's almost time for tea so can you start packing away for me?" The two girls nodded before Tess left the room before the girls started to pack up.

Soon all the group were sat at the table and discussing everything that they. Lilly and Nadine were excited to be going back to school and the place was still buzzing from Rachel's announcement and everyone was excited about going back to where it all started and seeing the changes that had happened while they'd been at Uni.

They night wore on and even Lilly and Nadine were allowed to stay up and soon they had music going through the house and everyone was having a good party.

Eventually Lilly and Nadine were put to bed and the party continued long into the night and soon everyone was a tiny bit drunk but having a good time and soon everyone was in bed, not having thought about the hangovers they would have in the morning.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the views and hits that I have had for all my fics. It means the world to me. Keep them coming!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 54:**

The day had finally come when the gang were going back to where they had all met. Karen had already picked up Lilly and Nadine and taken them to school and now the group were stood at the gates remembering their time at the school before Mrs. Dawson, the Head, walked up to them.

"Remembering the past are we?" she asked the group.

"Yes you could say that," Melissa said, "well a lot happened here for us."

"I know it did. I also know the staffroom is empty right now so let's head there before the staff show up. Oh and call me Rose."

They all followed Rose to the staffroom and then sat down as Rose looked at them.

"Right now let me get this straight Tom and Jasmine, you are new to English, Rachel for Humanities, Eddie Maths, Matt and Tess for Music and Art respectfully, Davina you're a new TA and Melissa is with Jasmine and still at Uni?" Rose asked, remembering what she could.

"That's right, "Eddie said, "a lot to remember but well done." Just then the staffroom door opened and two loved up teachers walked in.

"Right Jez and Sian Diamond, meet the new staff this year ex students Rachel and Melissa Mason, Eddie Lawson, Jasmine Koreshi, Davina Shackleton, Tom Clarkson, Matt Wilding and Tess Doyle."

Jez and Sian looked at them.

"Wow you're still friends all this time on?" Sian asked.

"Yes we are," Melissa replied, "we all live together as well."

"Wow!" Jez said, "I'm impressed."

"So what do you teach?" Tess asked the couple.

"I'm Head of PE and the missus here is Deputy Head and a teacher of Science," Jez said.

"Less of the missus darling," Sian said. Jez looked upset at the public ticking off, but he soon was smiling again.

"Sometimes going through things makes you stronger," Rachel said.

Soon the staffroom was filling up and many introductions were taking place before Rose did the beginning of year notices and soon everyone was off to their first lesson.

Sian was taking Rachel to her new classroom.

"Oh I should warn you my stepdaughter, Madi, is in your first class," Sian said, "she can be a handful."

"Ah we have two girls under the age of 10 around the place so I'm used to trouble."

"You have two kids already?"

"Only the one, Lilly. Nadine's Tess' girl and I am expecting another baby next year," Rachel said.

"Wow! Going to be quite a year then?" Sian asked, "ok see the girl with the blonde hair...?"

"Yes."

"That's Madi." Rachel nodded before walking into the classroom and saw Madi look over at Sian before Sian walked off.

Soon all the rookie teachers were getting to grips with teaching kids that used to be like them. Rachel's lesson was running smoothly, Eddie's too, Jasmine's was having a few teaching problems but it was overall going ok. The others were going fine and were enjoying the thrill of teaching properly.

Over at the primary school, Lilly and Nadine and their friends were in breaktime and they were all out with the skipping ropes.

"I love being back at school," Charlotte said, "because I get to play with my friends again."

"Yes same here," Susie said. Lucy and Milly soon agreed.

Rachel walked into the staffroom and walked straight up to Sian,

"That look you gave Madi worked as she was no trouble at all."

"You did notice it. Well Jez had words with both Madi and Zack this morning before we left the house," Sian said, "we knew they might try something."

Rachel smiled before heading over to Eddie and kissing him on the lips.

"How is your day going?" Eddie asked Rachel.

"Great actually and the thing is we know how these kids feel as we were once in their shoes. That's why I wanted to come back here," Rachel said.

"That's a perfect reason lovely," Eddie said, before kissing Rachel back.

Jez and Sian looked on before realising they had another loved up couple in the staffroom.

"This year will be fun," Sian said.

"Yes it will," Jez replied just as the bell sounded and everyone headed off to third period.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Hey from LM! Once again my views last month had me crying for joy. I seriously cannot begin to say how much every single one means to me. I have a couple of fics that I am working on that will go up towards the back end of next month and keep an eye out for them.**_

_**Keep reading,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 55:**

The day wore on and Zack was now playing up for Tess and she was starting to loose her patience with him. Just then Jez was walking by and Tess walked out to him,

"Jez, can I borrow you for one second?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

"Zack's really playing up and I need him to be taken to the Cooler, but I don't want to leave the class," Tess explained.

"Zack Diamond? That's my son. I will defiantly take him off your hands," Jez said before walking into the classroom.

"Zack! here now and bring your stuff," Jez said before Zack gathered up his things and followed his father out of sight. Tess then carried on teaching her class while having control now Zack had gone.

Everyone else was having no issues at all and before long, it was lunchtime and the gang had met up in the canteen and were sat talking when Sian walked up to them.

"Tess, sorry about Zack," Sian said, "he is my stepson." Tess nodded,

"It's ok Sian. Someone was bound to try and test me. Jez just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Just then Rose walked in and headed straight over to the staff table and sat down.

"How is everyone doing?" she asked the staff present.

"It's going well," Tess said, "had a bit of trouble with Zack Diamond but otherwise it's been ok." They sat there talking and eating before Rose was called away to a meeting and the rest continued to talk with Sian and Jez..

Eventually the end of the day had come and everyone was back home and waiting for Lilly and Nadine to arrive home.

"Well that was certainly an interesting day," Rachel said, "defiantly wouldn't change it for the world though." Eddie wrapped his arms around her,

"How's bump?"

"That's your nickname for your kid?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes for now anyway."

Just then the calm was shattered as Karen walked in with Lilly and Nadine who ran to find their mothers. Rachel wrapped her arms around Lilly before the girl looked up at her mum,

"How was school?" she asked.

"Yes school was great. It went well thank you Lilly. And how was Lilly's school today?"

"School was great. Me and Nadine, Charlotte, Susie, Milly and Lucy were playing with the skipping ropes at breaktime," Lilly said to Rachel as Nadine had found Tess.

"Mummy!" Nadine said as she ran into Tess' room.

"Hey little one. How was school?"

"School was great. I played with Lilly and Charlotte and their friends."

"Well that's good. Now can you go and play with Lilly for a bit? Mummy has to sort out some lesson plans. Good girl," Tess said as Nadine nodded before running off to find Lilly.

A while later and everyone was sat around the table eating their dinner and talking about their day.

"Funny that Madi didn't play up, but Zack decided to," Rachel said, "I like Jez and Sian."

"So do I," Jasmine said, "they really are a nice couple, considering everything." Everyone agreed and somehow ended up agreeing to invite Jez and Sian over one day for some adult time.

Lilly and Nadine were soon in bed and everyone was looking over their lesson plans for the next day, except Rachel. She had secret wedding plans hidden under her lesson plans and was looking at them inbetween double checking her lesson plans, Melissa knew what Rachel was doing but couldn't help but smile as she saw her sister trying to multi task.

"I know what you're doing," Melissa said to Rachel.

"No you don't," Rachel said, pretending to be looking at her lesson plans.

"You're looking at wedding plans and lesson plans," Melissa replied.

"Ok you got me there," Rachel replied defeated.

The two sisters were soon laughing and Rachel was showing Melissa how do lesson plans before their attentions turned to the nearly completed wedding plans and thoughts of the dresses entered their minds.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for all the hits and views for all my fics and maybe the odd review or two. I currently am in the process of moving house and am at my dad's so borrowing the dad's computer to get these updates up. Hope you enjoy them and will have more up soon.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 56:**

Rachel was up late and she couldn't sleep, which was weird for Rachel as she nearly always fell asleep. She decided to go and grab her phone from the table and saw she had a message from Sian. She read the message before calling Sian who, to Rachel's surprise, picked up.

"You're still up?" Rachel asked Sian.

"Just finishing up some marking," Sian replied, "what are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep," Rachel said.

"Look. You know where I live right? Come over. I know it's late," Sian said, "but I'm not going to bed any time soon."

"OK, see you soon," Rachel said before hanging up. She grabbed a change of clothes, left a note for Eddie and headed to Jez and Sian's.

The couple was snuggled up on the sofa when the door went.

"Darling, I invited Rachel over," Sian said to Jez, "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't," Jez said as he placed a lingering kiss on Sian's lips before she went and answered the door. Jez rose from his seat as Sian and Rachel appeared.

"Welcome to our home," Jez said placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek, before going to put the kettle on, leaving Sian and Rachel alone.

"You sure it's ok me being here this late?" Rachel asked Sian, unsure if she should really be there.

"Relax Rachel," Sian said, "it's fine. We'd only just sat down. Rose had me doing work stuff late and Jez is just being Jez, aren't you darling?" Sian added as Jez walked back into the room carrying a tray.

"What? Loving and not wanting to sleep without you? Yes," Jez replied before he sat down next to Sian and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sorry about Zack causing trouble for Tess," Sian said, "we'd had words with both of them about being nice, but he decided not to listen."

"Relax!" Rachel said, "it's fine. Tess got rescued and Madi was a star. It's ok."

Sian smiled before taking a sip of her tea,

"So when is baby number 2 due?"

"Oh after Easter," Rachel said, "Lilly and Nadine are so excited. We were thinking about inviting you over for an adult's night soon, only if you want to come though."

Jez smiled before looking at Sian,

"Yeah. Sounds like fun. Madi's old enough to watch Zack. We'll sort that out as soon as we can."

Rachel smiled, she liked Jez and Sian. They sat back and watched a bit of TV before Sian spotted Rachel falling asleep. Jez looked over and saw Rachel falling asleep and he scooped the young teacher up and carried her up to the guest room. Sian made sure Rachel was asleep before she and Jez left the room and headed back downstairs.

The next morning Eddie woke up and found the note Rachel had left for him and he called Sian to double check Rachel was with her. He said to tell Rachel he'd see Lilly got off to school ok and then he would meet Rachel at the school.

Sian hung up the phone before placing a kiss on Jez's lips that had started to get heated just as Rachel walked down the stairs.

"Rachel, hi!" Sian said pulling away as she spotted Rachel.

"Don't let me interrupt," Rachel said, understanding the couple.

"Oh you're always interrupting something with them," Madi said as she walked down the stairs, "Miss Mason, what are you doing here?" the teen asked as she saw her teacher stood there.

"Miss Mason came over to discuss some stuff with us and ended up staying the night," Jez explained, "it was late and we couldn't let her go home."

Zack soon appeared and everyone was sat around the table eating breakfast, made by Chef Jez. Rachel thought how happy and well the family got on. Madi and Zack argued but they were siblings, but Jez and Sian seemed so perfect and loved up. Rose had told Rachel and co. about how Jez and Sian came together, and Rachel didn't think the couple could do that, but they had and she saw how happy they were.

Soon after the Diamonds and Rachel, who Jez had insisted on going with them, were in the car on the way to the school. Rachel was sat getting to know Madi and Zack better and found that Zack had just wanted some attention off his father. Rachel thought life was perfect, little knowing that her world was about to have a spanner thrown into the works…


	57. Chapter 57

_**Hey guys! This is my last update from my current hometown as I am moving house on Sunday and I can't wait to see my house for the first time! Updating all my fics apart from A Chain of Diamonds, but I am going to post Part 1 of Sian's Diary instead for you all. Thanks for all the views and reviews. They mean the world to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 57:**

The days wore on and everyone was getting along and the friends had settled down. Rachel was becoming good friends with Sian and slowly the rest of the gang were too. Tess, Rachel and Davina could be seen frequently talking with Sian whether Jez could keep his hands off Sian or not! Sian had in some ways become a mentor for the younger teachers, much to Rose's pleasure.

Eddie, however, was on edge, sensing their perfect world couldn't stay perfect for long and he was just waiting for it to come crashing down.

"Who's ready for the girl's night on Friday?" Jasmine said as she joined Rachel, Sian, Melissa, Tess and Davina, "it still ok to be at yours Sian?"

"Oh yes! Jez has planned a night out with the boys and the kids are over at friends," Sian replied.

"Perfect," Tess said, "I have another date with Dave tonight… Yeah I know I kept it quiet but I think it's serious…."

"No way!" the girls said, causing Eddie and Jez to wander over.

"Girls' Night stuff?" Jez asked, kissing Sian's neck.

"Kind of," Davina said, "but not now you're all here."

Tom and Matt wandered into the staffroom talking about the latest football match before Rose walked in, causing everyone to look up.

"We have inspections in two weeks time," she explained, "a chance for the new teachers to show what they are made of and first and foremost, a chance to show this school is seriously improving. I will see each of you in turn and I will tell you what I expect of each of you." She smiled before heading out.

Sian suddenly went pale as she'd remembered something,

"My ex is coming to the school…" Jez looked at Sian,

"Michael Byrne?"

"He's going to be joint head…" Rachel and Tess looked most concerned.

"He's not getting his hands on you babe!" Jez said, "I'm not going to let that slime ball hurt you!" he finished before storming out of the staffroom.

"Michael's hurt me before. I fell out of love with Michael, started an affair with Jez and Rachel knows the rest…" Sian said, "now he's coming here…"

"Jez won't let him near you," Jasmine said, "and neither will we." Sian smiled before going off to find Jez.

Eddie went and wrapped his arms around Rachel, trying to comfort her as she worried about Sian. He kissed her neck and soon things were getting a bit too heated, just as the bell sounded and everyone went their separate ways.

The end of the day had arrived and the gang were back at the flat doing marking as Lilly and Nadine were playing away and practicing stuff they'd learnt in school. They'd decided to order in a take away of Chinese and only cook for the girls and soon the food had arrived.

The post had remained open all day and was still sat on the table as everyone was enjoying the food.

"Mummy why can't me and Nadine try some Chinese food?" Lilly asked Rachel.

"Well I guess you can try some," Rachel said and soon the two girls were tucking into some of the mild Chinese food and enjoying it.

"I love sweet and sour chicken," Nadine said, "better than chicken nuggets! Seriously they're big chicken nuggets!" Everyone laughed as the young girls continued to eat the Chinese food, trying it and deciding if they liked it or not.

Soon after the girls were in bed and most of the adults were still up doing some marking. Rachel was texting Sian, checking that everything was ok, which it was and trying to ignore Eddie being Eddie and trying to distract her. She was staying strong and resisting, but she wouldn't be resisting much longer.

She decided to distract herself by handing out the post to everyone and there was something for her. She watched as everyone else opened theirs and wandered who'd want to contact her as she knew she wasn't in trouble with anyone over anything. She hadn't noticed the stamp.

"Who's the letter from Rach?" Melissa asked her sister.

"I have no idea, but I'd best open it," Rachel replied. She began opening the letter and read it, the colour draining from her face.

"Rach…?" Tess asked.

"Mum's being released…"


	58. Chapter 58

_**Hey guys! So sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been moving house and my laptop has been playing up no end. Planned a summer of writing so should have some more chapters to post up, even though I am ahead of posting updates anyway. Heading back down south for a few days so posting these up now. Really want to know what Sian's Diary readers think as it's something a little different from me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 58:**

The news that Sharon was being released was starting to sink in but Rachel was terrified. She just couldn't understand why her mum was being released, but she wasn't going to let it get in the way of the girls' night in over at Jez and Sian's house.

Sian had got everything set up and was waiting for the girls to arrive. She heard the doorbell go and opened the door and Rachel, Melissa, Tess, Davina and Jasmine had walked into the living room.

"Jez provided the food. He's quite the chef," Sian smiled, "I married a guy who can cook."

"Yeah but you're the one who does the experiments," Jez said, before kissing Sian on the lips, "see you later babe," he said before placing another kiss on Sian's lips and then heading out to meet Eddie and the rest.

Eddie was sat with the guys in the local pub,

"Jez mate… your house is secure isn't it?"

"Yeah why? Has something happened mate?" Jez asked.

"Rachel's mum is being released and her half-brother is around and I'm just worried about her," Eddie explained.

"Relax mate," Jez said, "it's fine and Sian can hold a fight if she needs to. I taught her a few self-defence things. She won't let anything happen to Rachel." Eddie seemed to relax after that and began to enjoy himself.

Back at Sian and Jez's and the girls were sat watching a chick flick and shoving as much popcorn and chocolate down them as they could manage. They were soon fed up with the film and decided to put some music on and try on different make up and have a makeover.

Rachel was in charge of make up as she couldn't take part in the clothes makeover so everyone was going to see Rachel first and then Davina and soon there was a fashion show underway.

"First up ladies and no gentlemen we have Melissa Mason modelling the latest upmarket styles from the House of Davina," Tess was announcing, causing giggles from the girls watching.

Meanwhile the guys were slowly getting drunk and Eddie was a serious lightweight and Tom was having to switch Eddie's drinks so he wasn't consuming any more alcohol.

"Rachel's going to flip when she finds out how drunk Eddie is," Tom said, "they're getting married after the baby's born."

"That's a little way away yet mate," Eddie slurred, "she'll love me for better for worse and that. I know she will. We has two kids together." Matt was trying so hard not to laugh and he failed causing Eddie to throw his head and laugh. Tom just put his hand to his head and sighed.

The fashion show was going well and the girls were giggling and laughing away and having fun. Sian had taken a back seat and just watched the girls having fun and enjoying themselves. She knew they had the inspections but they were young and needed some fun. She was thinking about Michael and thought back to what Jez had and she relaxed but she couldn't relax fully. She was worried about her ex returning to haunt her but she was with Jez now and Michael would just have to love it and lump it.

Rachel had taken time out and was sat with Sian,

"You ok Sian?"

"Yeah, fine thanks. Just worried," Sian replied.

"About Michael?

"Yes. He's still not over me and I'm worried he might try something," Sian admitted, "I'm with Jez now and he needs to learn it's over between us. I love Jez with all my heart and never want to hurt him again. I'm lucky he gave me a second chance and I'm going to take it with both hands."

Rachel smiled at Sian,

"That's the best thing to do. It really is. Jez loves you as much as Eddie loves me. I can see it, the others can't but I can Sian, really I know how you feel because I feel it too."

"Yeah, let's get back to the show," Sian smiled.

"Yes let's," Rachel smiled and soon the two were back laughing and giggling with the rest of the girls and having fun.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Hey all! Hope you all had a great summer! I start work again soon so will be updating hopefully on my days off. I have written the final part for A New Start and I really hope I've done it justice. Will hopefully be starting a new fic soon for a different TV show so look out for that.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 59:**

Sharon had indeed been released and the first thing she did was meet up with Stuart. The two were sat in a café and were discussing Rachel.

"So they're getting married after the second baby is born?" Sharon asked Stuart.

"Yes they are because Rachel doesn't want to look like a big white marshmallow," Stuart said, "also the baby is due just after Easter so we can watch her closely after then."

Sharon nodded, "What about Karen and Rob? What the situation like with them?"

"Well they are still living in Eddie's parent's house. As far as I know there is nothing going on between them," Stuart said, "the gang still live at the place they all brought while they were in Uni and they all work at Waterloo Road school."

Across Rochdale, everyone was at Jez and Sian's house having some nibbles that Jez had whipped up. Madi and Zack were also there mingling and nervous about some of the staffing team being at their house. They soon realised though that they were nice, friendly people and soon began to relax around them.

"Alright weasel?" Madi asked Zack.

"I'm not a weasel," Zack said.

"It's only your nickname," Madi said before messing Zack's hair up and then heading back into the mix of things.

Eddie had his arms around Rachel, still slightly drunk, but Rachel had been so happy to see him that she'd let him off. Tom had also said that he'd had swapped drinks with Eddie to stop him getting any worse. Rachel had laughed at Tom, but knew he had done the best thing for them both.

Karen had arrived and walked in with Lilly and Nadine who ran straight to Rachel and Tess. Eddie watched as Rachel hugged Lilly before his daughter turned and saw him and ran up to him,

"Daddy!" Lilly said.

"Hello darling. Did you have a nice time with nanny?" Eddie asked.

"Yes I did. We watched some DVDs, made a cake and had lots of fun," Lilly said, "and we even went swimming."

"Wow it sounds like you've been busy," Eddie said and Lilly nodded.

Jez and Sian were stood to the side.

"It's nice seeing the house like this," Sian smiled, "noisy and busy and no kids fighting."

"Yeah," Jez smiled, wrapping his arms around Sian's waist and pulling her close, before placing a kiss on her lips that soon began to heat up. They slipped away before things got too heated to carry on elsewhere.

Madi was playing with Lilly and Nadine, thinking that they were such dear little things. She watched as they danced to the music and sang along if they knew it. Madi smiled and sang and danced with the two young girls.

Jez and Sian arrived back looking a bit hot and flustered and acted like nothing had happened. Jasmine looked across at Sian and knew what she and Jez had done.

Back at the café Sharon and Stuart were still talking and they were on their second cups of coffee and were trying to figure out how they could get even for the time Sharon was inside.

""Somehow separate them?" Stuart said, "like lay a trap for one of them."

"Yes we could do," Sharon said, "but then what could we do?" Stuart shrugged,

"I don't know. I'll have to have a think."

Sharon nodded and soon she and Stuart went their separate ways.

Eventually everyone left Jez and Sian's and headed home to the house and Tom ordered a takeaway for everyone as no-one could be bothered to cook.

The takeaway arrived and everyone was soon diving into it and laughing and joking around and carrying on the party. They were having a great time and just enjoying being around each other, unaware of the surprise that lay in store for them all…


	60. Chapter 60

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Hope you all had a great September and are getting ready for Hallow'een at the end of the moth. Another round of updates for you all and my two new Waterloo Road fics will be up soon, just need to get a few more parts written for both.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 60:**

Stuart and Sharon had met up and were still trying to figure out how to get Rachel away from the family. Things were going well and Rachel was almost at full terms in her pregnancy. She was off work now and was rather big. She wanted another little girl and Lilly was hoping to have a sister. Matt and Tess were still going strong and Matt had spoken to Eddie and Tom about popping the big question to Tess.

Tess was staying off to help Rachel and Eddie was getting very protective of Rachel. Rachel was doing some light work and Tess was doing some studying. Rachel was getting herself a drink and Tess went into the kitchen.

"Rachel!" Tess said, getting Rachel's cup for her, "remember what Eddie said."

"I was just getting a mug down," Rachel said.

"But Eddie said no stretching," Tess said firmly. Rachel sighed, admitting defeat. Tess smiled as Rachel went and sat down and Tess got the drinks ready.

Eddie was sat in the staffroom worried about Rachel, but his thoughts were soon disturbed as Tom, Matt and Jez walked into the staffroom. Sian walked in soon after and found herself wrapped in Jez's arms, kissing him in the middle of the staffroom, causing wolf whistles to erupt around them. Sian soon pulled away, blushing and walked over to Eddie,

"I got a couple of hours free, want me to go and check on Rachel for you?" Eddie nodded,

"Yes please Sian if you don't mind," he said. Sian nodded grabbing her bag, kissing Jez and heading out to their car and heading to the house where the friends lived.

Tess answered the door,

"Sian! What a surprise! Come in!" Rachel came and smiled seeing Sian.

"You're so big Rachel! You sure it's only one baby you're having?" Sian asked. Rachel laughed and then nodded sitting down and Tess got the drinks and soon the three were talking and eating.

Jez had text Sian and was now having a text conversation with her that was getting a bit naughty and causing both to giggle and get looks from everybody else, even though they were in different areas of town.

Rachel was feeling something and she wasn't sure what it was. She thought it was false labour pains and she kept it well hidden. Sian had spotted something and watched Rachel closely without making it obvious.

Eddie's mind was on Rachel and he just had this feeling that something was wrong and he tried to shake it off but he couldn't. He set the class up on some independent study so he could sit and think about Rachel. Rose was walking by and she looked at Eddie. She could tell he had other things on his mind and she went and sat in Eddie's lessons to help out if he needed it.

Jez had a feeling something wasn't right as Sian had stopped sexting saying she was worried about Rachel, but she would make it up to him later. This of course caused Jez to worry and he went and had a quiet word with Rose about it.

Sian was watching Rachel closely and Rachel was growing more concerned about her. Tess was now watching and she and Sian were texting each other.

"Rach, you ok?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, just baby kicking," Rachel said.

"I don't think it is Rachel," Sian said, "let me look please." Rachel gave in and let Sian come and have a look at her. Sian was deep in thought and she was worried that Rachel was in labour but she couldn't confirm anything as Rachel's waters hadn't broken.

Rachel decided she needed the toilet and she excused herself heading to the bathroom. She had been to the toilet and was washing her hands when she felt a stronger pain.

Sian and Tess were sat talking when they heard a scream and both went running and gasped as they saw a puddle of water underneath Rachel. Sian went into action and passed Tess her phone telling her to call Eddie and 999 before she went down to Rachel and sat her down. Sian gulped.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked. Sian looked at Rachel,

"I'm going to have to deliver this baby…"


	61. Chapter 61

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Updating today as I will have hardly any time update over the UK half term week due to work. One of the downsides to being a grown up. Anyway have a great half term and hallow'een. Enjoy the updates.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 61**

Sian was soon ready and Tess had called Eddie and told him to get himself home as Rachel had gone into labour. Rachel's waters had broken and Sian knew what she was doing.

"Next contraction Rachel start pushing," Sian said and Rachel began doing what she had been told. Tess was by Rachel's side, having only remembered to phone Eddie, giving her friend words of encouragement.

Suddenly the door burst open and Eddie and Jez walked in. Eddie ran to Rachel's other side and Jez went behind Sian, tying her hair back.

"I'm here baby," Eddie said as Rachel pushed again. Eddie was watching holding Rachel's hand.

"One more push Rachel and baby is here," Sian said and Rachel gave another push and a baby's cry could soon be heard. Sian held the baby as Jez cut the cord and then Sian wrapped the baby in a towel and passed it to Rachel.

"It's a little girl Rachel," Sian said. Rachel looked up at Eddie,

"Poppy Sian Lawson," she said instantly. Eddie looked down at his daughter and then at Rachel,

"Poppy Sian Lawson it is." Rachel looked up and saw Sian's shocked face,

"My name for the middle name?" she asked.

"Well you did bring her into the world and kept a cool head," Rachel said smiling as she held her daughter. Sian and Jez pulled away and Tess showed them where the bathroom was and they were in there cleaning Sian up.

Eventually Rachel and Poppy made it to the hospital and Sian went with them, having delivered Poppy so she could tell them what happened. Rachel and Poppy were given a clean bill of health and Rachel was sat on her hospital bed when she looked at Sian and Tess,

"Tess, Sian would you two like to be Poppy's godmothers?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Lilly's anyway," Tess said, "so of course I will be Poppy's."

"Yes I will," Sian smiled, "thank you so much."

Tess and Sian soon left, leaving Rachel and Eddie alone with Poppy.

"She's perfect," Rachel said, "thank god Sian came to check on us."

"She's perfect, just like her mother and sister. Lilly's going to be so happy she has a little sister."

"So will Nadine," Rachel said, "they're virtually sister's anyway." Eddie laughed before Poppy cried wanting to be fed. Rachel soon fed Poppy and mother and daughter were soon asleep.

Luckily Rachel was in her own room as after school Jasmine, Davina, Matt, Tess, Tom, Sian, Jez, Karen, Rob, Lilly and Nadine all arrived within minutes of each other. Lilly and Nadine were stood watching Poppy asleep. Eddie was filling everybody in on what had happened and Sian had become some sort of hero for saving the day.

Poppy began to wake up and had the fright of her life at seeing Lilly and Nadine watching her. Eddie sat Lilly on the bed and helped her hold Poppy correctly. Lilly smiled and held her baby sister close, unaware that Rachel was stirring. Eddie placed a finger on Rachel's lips and showed her Lilly holding Poppy and Rachel's heart melted as she saw Lilly holding Poppy and Nadine stroking her head. Suddenly Lilly looked up,

"She's beautiful mummy. Her eyes are like your," she said.

"And like yours Lilly darling," Rachel replied, "and you're beautiful too."

"I know I am mummy," Lilly said causing everyone to laugh.

"Auntie Rachel, can I hold Poppy for a few minutes?" Nadine asked.

"Of course you can sweetie," Rachel smiled, "just let Uncle Eddie help you." Nadine nodded and Eddie went and helped Lilly pass Poppy over to Nadine and soon Nadine was holding Poppy in her arms. Tess was thinking and decided that she was going to try for a baby with Matt.

Everyone was talking and having fun and fussing over Poppy. Rachel was just happy that Poppy was finally here and that she could now marry Eddie, free of a baby bump.

Meanwhile over the other side of Rochdale, Sharon received a text

_Rachel's in hospital. The baby is here x_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Thanks for all the views last month. I was blown away by them. Sorry for the lack of updates, my muse seems to have gone to the beach and decided to take a late holiday. For those reading my NCIS fic I will have an update by the weekend. I have some parts written but not for Past, Present, Future yet. Anyway will try and work hard to get my muse back from holiday and get lots of updates done.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 62:**

A few days later and Rachel was at home with Poppy just sat watching daytime TV going out of her mind with boredom. She got up and dressed and sorted Poppy out and made sure she had everything she needed before she put Poppy in her carrier and drove into the school and headed up to the staffroom where Rose was sat.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" the stunned head asked.

"Going out of my mind with boredom," Rachel replied, "so I thought I'd come and sit in the staffroom for a bit and get the boredom gone."

"I was the same with my children. Looks like Tess has arrived," Rose smiled as Tess walked into the staffroom.

"Rach, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Tess said sitting next to her best friend.

"Got bored at home, so I thought I'd bring Poppy in for a bit," Rachel smiled getting Poppy out of her carrier.

"Want a drink?" Tess asked.

"Dying for a cup of tea," Rachel said and it wasn't long before she and Tess were absorbed in their own conversation.

Davina and Tom came giggling into the staffroom and were also shocked to see Rachel and Poppy but they were soon sat down and talking away and gradually the whole group of them, including Sian and Jez, were sat there talking about the wedding, kids and lessons.

Meanwhile across the other side of town Sharon and Stuart were in a café discussing their latest plans for Rachel and Eddie and the group.

"What about scaring them?" Stuart said.

"What were you thinking?" Sharon asked.

"A small bomb or something," Stuart suggested, "just to scare them really. I don't want Tess hurt thought."

"She won't be son," Sharon said, "its Rachel we want to hurt."

Back at the school everyone was fussing over Poppy and Jez pulled Sian aside and kissed her,

"Someone getting broody?" he asked. Sian nodded,

"I thought so. Well we can try for one if you want babe." Sian didn't even respond and she pushed Jez against the cupboards and kissed him hard, not caring everyone was probably watching them.

"Ummmm guys!" Rose said before finding Sian and Jez disappearing kissing each other. She turned to the group, "Ok that was a little odd."

"Sian's getting broody," Rachel said, "she was the one who brought Poppy into the world." Rose pulled a face and the guys burst out laughing.

Eddie was sat with Rachel discussing wedding plans,

"So I was thinking we get married in a couple of months as you will be back to normal size and it will be Easter so we can go away over the holidays."

"I like that idea and the guys can look after Lilly but I think Poppy should come with us seeing as she will only be a couple of months old at the time. I can't believe this is going to be real. I'm getting married."

"Its about time too!" Jasmine said, "I mean you've been engaged how long?"

"Jas! They've just had a baby too!" Tom said, "anyway the main point is they will finally be getting married!" There were nods of agreements at this and then the bell went.

Tess had a free lesson so she stayed in the staffroom with Rachel.

"I'm worried Tess," Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because its been months since we heard anything off my mum or even Stuart."

"Well yes that I can agree with Rachel but we would have heard something by now surely?"

"This is my mum and Stuart we're talking about." Tess nodded in agreement. But Rachel had reason to be nervous about the future because Stuart and Sharon were planning their next move just across town…


	63. Chapter 63

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm currently waiting for lunch so I thought I'd give you all updates. I will try and update again next week before Christmas and I am really close to putting my last two Waterloo Road fics up and I am about to start writing my Rizzoli and Isles fic and hope to have that up just after New Year if I have a lot of time off work over the festive period. If I don't update again until after New Year, have a great Christmas and Happy New Year and thanks for the support over 2013. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**A New Start- Part 63:**

Tess and Rachel were still sat in the staffroom and had got onto the subject of wedding plans.

"How about a joint wedding?" Rachel suddenly asked. Tess looked up at her,

"Really? Well I'd have to talk with Matt but that sounds a great idea," she smiled.

Sian was on her way to see Jez when a face appeared in front of her.

"I hate you. You know that," Sian said, "I'm happily married, so don't you try and do anything."

"Sian, I know you still love me," Michael said walking up to her and pinning her against the wall."

"Get off me!" Sian cried out as Michael kissed her. Jez was on his way to see Sian and he saw what was happening and he ran up to Michael and Sian and pulled Michael off Sian before wrapping his arms around his wife, holding her close.

"You stay away from her unless you have to talk to her!" He raged, before leading Sian away and to the staffroom. Rose had heard and she looked at Michael,

"My office now," she ordered.

Tess and Michael were having a laugh when Sian and Jez walked in.

"Michael's here and he's already tried to make a move on me," Sian explained sitting down with Tess and Rachel.

Meanwhile Sharon and Stuart we having a theory Chemistry lesson and trying to figure out what could trigger a small explosion. Stuart still loved Tess and that could create problems as Tess would somehow end up getting caught in the plan and Stuart hated the thought of Tess getting hurt.

"She won't get too badly hurt with any luck," Sharon said, "she's a nice girl really." Stuart nodded,

"How did you know I was thinking about her?"

"Because I'm a mother. It's obvious who you're thinking of darling," she replied.

Back at the school and Rose was sat with Michael,

"I don't want any issues with staff. I know all about the history between you and Sian. Now I do not want to see that happen again. Se is happily married to Jez and his kids are here. Now you are to leave her alone and stay clear of her."

"But I love her!" Michael protested.

"We'll it's clear she doesn't love you anymore or she wouldn't have screamed at you." Michael nodded and ended up conceding defeat,

"Fine. I will stay away from her."

In the staffroom Tess and Rachel were talking when Rachel looked at Sian and whispered something to Tess before they looked at Sian. Sian looked at them from Jez's lap,

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked.

"We'll Tess and I were thinking about a joint wedding with Melissa as head bridesmaid with Lilly, Poppy and Nadine as bridesmaids but how would you like to be..." Rachel started.

"Our maid of honour!" Tess finished. Sian gasped,

"You want me to be your maid of honour?" She asked shocked.

"Well you're always there for us and are like a big sister to us and a dear friend. We couldn't think of anyone else we could want more than you," Rachel said. Sian looked up at Jez wondering what to do.

"Go for it babe. I get to see you in a sexy, pretty dress looking stunning as always," he said, causing Sian to crash her lips down onto his. Tess and Rachel just watched, waiting for an answer. Finally Sian and Jez pulled away.

"I think that's going to be a yes," Sian said, "why I left it up to Jez when I knew the answer is beyond me." They all laughed, but soon stopped as Michael walked in. Rachel and Sian watched as Jez pulled Sian closer to him.

"Rachel Mason and Tess Doyle I believe. The name's Michael, Michael Byrne," he said. Rachel looked at Jez and Sian before back at Michael.

"You mess with Sian and you mess with us. Clear?" Tess said. Michael nodded before shuffling out of the room. Sian looked at the two women,

"That's him. That's my ex," she said.

"Well you have us now," Rachel said.

"I need to go and talk to Matt," Tess said, "excuse me guys," she said getting up and heading off to find Matt to discuss the joint wedding, happy about being with her friends and she was happy finally, but how long would it last?


	64. Chapter 64

_**Hey guys. This is your Christmas present. Yes I know it's early but I'm heading down south for a few days and may not be able to update until after Christmas so you lucky people are getting it early. Enjoy!**_

_**Happy Holidays and thanks for the support in 2013. I hope to have some more stories in 2014 for you.**_

_**LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

**A New Start- Part 64:**

Excitement was finally beginning to hit the friends as the weddings drew closer. It had been agreed that Rachel and Tess would have a joint wedding that would take place during the May break with a honeymoon when Poppy was a bit older.

Sian had been raging war with Michael and the worst part was they both worked in Science so they saw each other a lot. One day Sian was teaching and Michael needed to check something with her. He went up to the door and knocked and Sian went outside to him and answered his question but he couldn't help trying to make a move on her. It failed and he went off sad.

Rachel and Tess were in town having their final dress fittings when the shop assistant made the comment that Tess's dress didn't fit again. Tess juts looked down and Rachel asked for the two to be left alone for a few minutes, which was accepted.

"Tess, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I'm late Rach," Tess said almost instantly.

"You think you could be…"

"Rachel, what if I am?"

"Then Matt will support you," Rachel said, "you had talked about having kids. After the fitting we will go and get you a test and find out. I did wonder as you're always in the bathroom being sick in the mornings." Tess just nodded, scared about the future.

Back at the school and Eddie was sat in the staffroom alone knowing Rachel was at her fitting when he looked up and saw Jez and Tom walking in.

"Jez has Sian spoken to you yet?" Eddie asked.

"Has something happened?" Jez asked worried as he knew Sian and Michael were on playground duty together.

"No but it's worth keeping an eye on the situation mate," Tom said, "I mean he just won't leave her alone." Jez nodded,

"I know you two. It's so hard, but I would do anything for Sian and I have to protect her against him." The two men nodded and left it at that.

Rachel was now waiting for Tess to come out of the toilets with the result. She stood there wondering how Tess would react as she had struggled with Nadine at first. Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard the door open and she looked at Tess.

"Positive Rach," Tess said before falling into Rachel crying. Rachel knew she couldn't deal with this by herself so she grabbed her phone and text Sian.

"_Sian you busy? Rach."_

"_Playground duty but I can get someone to cover. What's up? Sian."_

"_Something with Tess. Please come. We're in the toilets in Debenhams. Rach."_

"_On my way. Sian"_

Soon Sian arrived and caught sight of the test and Tess and gathered instantly and she went and sat the other side of Tess and held her close.

"Sian…? How…?" Tess stuttered.

"Rachel called me and there are worse people she could have called," Sian said, "now how do you feel right now?"

"Scared and confused. We used protection all the time. I don't understand," Tess said.

"Sometimes it splits Tess," Sian said, "it happens but you really do need to talk to Matt about this. OK? That's the only way you will be able to see where you go from here."

"I know. I should have gone on the pill," Tess said.

"Looks let's get back to the school and see what's going on from there," Sian said and both Tess and Rachel nodded.

They had caught the bus into town and Sian led them to her car before Sian looked at them, "Fancy a bite to eat somewhere on the way back?" she asked the two.

"Yeah go on then," Rachel said before they got in and Sian drove to her favourite restaurant before getting out and soon the three were sat cheering Tess up and just relaxing and having fun before events that began would change their lives began…


	65. Chapter 65

_**Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and are getting ready to celebrate New Year. I am hoping to get my new fics up just after New Year and these are hopefully a bit different. They are Jian based but but not like Wishing on a Shooting Star is. Thanks for all the support in 2013 and hope that you will continue to support me in 2014. Have a great New Year!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**A New Start- Part 65:**

Things weren't getting much better for Sian over the next few weeks. Michael just didn't seem to get the message that no meant no and he was trying to hit on her at every possible moment. Jez was close to slapping Michael around the face and Sian was wondering what she was doing in the middle.

Tess had come clean to Matt and he was so happy and finally they were looking forwards to their new life together with Nadine and their baby on the way. Rachel was helping Tess as much as she could, but she was tired with Poppy still waking up in the night.

The wedding plans were coming along and a joint wedding was now defiantly planned and being rushed due to Tess being pregnant again. Rachel was getting excited and she and Tess had agreed every position for the girls and were often seen whispering about something over a laptop.

Eddie was happy that he was finally going to get to marry Rachel and he was deep in a conversation with Karen and Rob at the Lawson family home.

"I want it to be in a half term week," Eddie said.

"Already sorted it," Rob said, "and yes it will be in half term week. The stress will just be too much." Karen nodded,

"I agree and with Tess pregnant, dress fittings are more often. Me and Sian are dividing that between us right now."

"Well I think sponge is the most popular cake choice and bound to go down well," Eddie said, "I just don't want Rachel knowing what the cake is like until the day, well and Tess. I do want a few surprises along the way."

Sharon and Stuart were still plotting and Stuart was even more fired up after learning that Tess was getting married and pregnant again, but at the same time he still loved her and he didn't want to hurt her and this was causing friction between him and his mother.

"I don't want Tess hurt though mum," Stuart said.

"She's bound to get hurt," Sharon said, "she's always with Rachel."

"I know but…"

"You still love her. I know but it can't be helped."

"That's your family too," Stuart said.

"Was Stuart, was." Stuart sighed, knowing he was never going to win this one.

Sian was in a meeting with Rose and Michael and she had made sure Rose was inbetween her and Michael. The meeting was nearing its end and Sian knew she and Michael had to talk after and all too soon Rose was leaving the room.

"Sian…" Michael started.

"No you listen! I am sick of your come ons and trying to make me leave Jez. I am happy with him and we have a future together and a baby on the way! So just back off!" Sian said before looking behind Michael and seeing Jez.

"You're pregnant?" Jez asked.

"I hadn't meant for you to find out like this," Sian said walking over to Jez.

"I know you didn't baby," Jez said holding Sian close. Michael looked at the two before storming out as Jez just held Sian close to him. Rose then walked in,

"How long has he been doing that for?"

"Since he started here," Sian said, "I thought I could manage him but he doesn't know when to stop."

"Well I will have a word with him," Rose said before leaving.

The friends were sat in the staffroom relaxing apart from Jasmine and Davina who were on playground duty and they were discussing the wedding and Tess's pregnancy and the fact that they had heard nothing from Stuart and Sharon. This was making everyone uneasy and they were sure that something was going to happen soon.

Everything was going well for now, but for how much longer would peace reign seeing as Stuart and Sharon were still plotting away hell bent on getting revenge for everything, whatever the cost…


	66. Chapter 66

_**Hey guys! Well this is the first update of 2014! We survived 2013! Anyway I am amazed at my views for last months and thank you to everyone who is reading my fics. It means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing my stories. Have a great 2014.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start- Part 66:**

The weeks soon passed by and the day of the joint wedding had arrived. Jez and Sian had told Madi and Zack about the baby and they were really happy for their dad and step-mum. Michael had backed off and Sian was a lot less stressed at work.

The morning of the joint wedding had arrived and the girls were all at the flat getting ready and the boys were at Rob and Karen's.

"Mummy when can I put my dress on?" Lilly asked.

"Not yet darling," Rachel said as Sian was fussing over her hair while Karen was doing the same with Tess before turning to the girls' make up.

Eddie was nervous about marrying Rachel. Well it had taken them so long to get to this point.

"What's up mate?" Tom asked.

"What if she's having second thoughts?" Eddie asked.

"I very much doubt it. She's been looking forwards to the all week," Tom smiled, "it's taken you so long to get to this point…"

"That's what I'm thinking," Eddie said.

"It's going to be fine mate," Matt said, "we're in this together," he said before the suits were brought over.

Sian was finishing getting Rachel ready as her dad arrived. He was giving both women away and he gasped when he saw Rachel in her dress.

"Oh dad. Perfect timing. Can you go and help Karen get Lilly and Nadine and Poppy ready?" Rachel said seeing her dad appear in the room. Rob just laughed and headed off to help Karen with the little girls.

Soon the boys were at the church and the girls were in the cars. Davina and Jasmine had the three girls while Sian and Melissa had gone with Tess and Rachel had Karen and Rob with her. The smile on her face was so big and she couldn't wait to get married to get married to Eddie and Tess couldn't o marry Matt.

They arrived at the church and it was then that the nerves began to show and Rachel got out of the car and walked over to Tess before the photographer took some pictures of them all.

Eventually it was time to walk down the aisle and Rob took each woman on the correct side of his arm and walked down with Tess and Rachel after Lilly and Nadine with Karen carrying Poppy. Davina, Jasmine, Sian and Mellissa followed behind. Sian couldn't help but blush as she saw Jez eyeing her up and she blew him a kiss

Rob said his bit and then he went to sit down with Karen and the girls. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off Rachel and Matt couldn't take his eyes off Tess. All each men wanted to do was be married finally to the woman they loved.

Finally the vows were taking place and Rachel and Tess went first and then Eddie and Matt and soon after there was some passionate kissing going on before both couples remembered where they were.

They went out for photos and Jez raced over to Sian and pressed his lips to hers, unable to keep his hands off her any longer.

Rachel and Eddie were having their photos taken when Lilly ran into the photo, so Karen brought Poppy over and there were a few family photos taking place. Karen and Rob smiled and watched as Rachel and Eddie were so happy together.

Tess and Matt were having their photos done with Nadine and the two girls couldn't be happier. It had been agreed that Rachel and Eddie and Tess and Matt would move into a house and visit the flat so they could have some form of married life.

The reception went well and the Eddie pulled Rachel onto her feet and danced with her before Matt pulled Tess to her feet and danced with her. Jez soon had Sian on her feet and was dancing with her and soon everyone was dancing. Both couples were going on honeymoons and Sian and Jez were looking after the kids as it would give then practice for when their little baby arrived.

Karen and Rob were sat in a corner secretly kissing each other. Both had fallen in love with each other over the years and were unaware of Rachel and Eddie watching them.

The night really set in and everyone soon began to head home. Jez and Sian had taken the girls with them and Rachel and Eddie and Tess and Matt began to think about their honeymoons, not knowing what lay in store when they got back.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the views and support this month. Means a lot to me. Hope you're all having a great January and enjoy these updates. Trying to get as many done before work picks up again. I only have about 5 more parts to post of A New Start and then I will be putting my new fics up.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 67:  
**  
Rachel and Eddie were away on their honeymoon in Spain and were having a lovely time. They were missing their girls, but were enjoying themselves.

Rachel was laid on a sun lounger by the pool at their hotel, watching Eddie in the pool, taking him in. Rachel was so worried about her hair that she hated going near the water unless her hair needed washing, but Eddie was about to change all of that.

He crept up behind Rachel and picked her up jumping into the pool with her, causing her to squeal loudly.

"Eddie I'm soaked!" she said.

"Well that's the idea of going in a pool," Eddie laughed.

"But my hair is wet!" Rachel said before finding Eddie's lips crashing down onto hers and she kissed him hard back before pulling away,

"Not in the middles of the pool Eddie," Rachel said, "there are children around."

"I miss our girls," Eddie said.

"I know but we should be valuing the time that we have away from them, now I fancy a drink," Rachel said swimming over to the pool bar and getting herself a white wine before Eddie joined her and ordered a pint for himself.

Back in Rochdale and Jez and Sian were looking after Poppy while Tess, Melissa and Davina took Lilly to the zoo. Jez walked in as Sian was holding Poppy and feeding her using a bottle.

"You're going to make a great mother when your time comes," he said sitting down by Sian.

"You think?" Sian asked.

"I know," Jez smiled as Poppy fell asleep.

Back in Spain and Rachel and Eddie were thinking about where to go for dinner that night as they didn't want to eat at the hotel.

"We could go to that restaurant on the sea front that we were thinking about going to the other day," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, I know the one you mean," Eddie said, "yeah. Let's go and get ready." Rachel nodded and went to grab her things off the sun lounger before joining Eddie in their room.

She looked in her wardrobe and picked a dress and sensible heals out as she waited for Eddie to finish in the bathroom before he appeared and she went in. Eddie still couldn't believe that he was married to Rachel after meeting her when she was a teenager and all what they had had to fight through. Rachel was in the shower washing her hair smiling as she thought that she was now married to Eddie. She got out the shower and before long was appearing before Eddie who gasped, causing her to blush.

They walked to the restaurant across the beach, hand in hand with each other.

"Rachel I really do love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you," Eddie said, "I'm so glad you're my wife now,"

"I grew to love you," Rachel said, "but at first I couldn't. I'm just so glad I did learn to love you because it's the best thing I ever did. You gave me Lilly and Poppy and all of our friends in the end." They had arrived at the restaurant and they headed inside, still holding each other's hand.

They sat down at the table and ordered their drinks before looking at the menu.

"What are you thinking of having?" Eddie asked Rachel.

"The chicken selection looks lovely so I might have something from there," Rachel replied, "you?"

"Paella," Eddie said, "I've always wanted to try it and face it neither of us could cook it." Rachel laughed,

"Yes that's true. I think I will have the chicken dish and try a bit of your paella," she smiled.

"That's fine by me," Eddie smiled as their drinks were brought over to them. They sipped their drinks deciding what to have, which really didn't take long as they decided pretty much there and then and they sat there waiting for their food order to be taken.


	68. Chapter 68

_**Hey guys! First February updates here and thank you for the hits and views again last month. I only have about 4 parts left for this fic and then I will get my two unposted ones up and I hope that you will all take a look at them. Hopefully will be updating again this month.**_

_**Thanks and lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 68:**

Rachel had indeed had some chicken dish and some of Eddie's paella. She was glad she had chosen the chicken dish as she wasn't a big lover of seafood. Eddie had tried some of Rachel's chicken but he loved his paella.

Once they had finished the main course, Rachel's thoughts typically turned to desert.

"You're thinking about desert aren't you?" Eddie asked.

"Guilty," Rachel blushed before Eddie laughed and passed her a desert menu. Rachel looked at it carefully wondering which one she wanted. Eddie watched her before laughing.

"You can't decide what you want can you?" Eddie laughed.

"No I can't! You try being a woman trying to decide on a desert!" Rachel said back.

Eddie watched Rachel, smiling and taking her in, her hair, her dancing eyes, her hair, everything about her. It was clear that he was in love with her.

Finally Rachel had decided and they placed their desert order.

"What do you want to do after this?" Eddie asked.

"Go back to the hotel and chill after all this food I think. I want to call home and check on the girls and see if they're ok," Rachel said and Eddie nodded,

"That's fine by me," he said as their deserts arrived and they sat and ate them.

Not long after Rachel was on the phone to Melissa.

"How are Lilly and Poppy?" she asked her sister.

"They're fine. Poppy went to see Sian and Jez today so we could take Lilly and Nadine out. Think they are really looking forwards to becoming parents finally," Melissa said, "Lilly is ok. Just missing mummy and daddy but she knows you guys had to go on a romantic holiday that is meant to happen after a wedding." Rachel giggled,

"Well Sian and Jez can have Poppy as often as they like. They can get some practice in for when Baby Diamond shows up. Can you imagine a mini Sian? That would be so cute!" Rachel said leading Melissa to think she'd got away with her comment, "Nicely chosen words there sis," she said, "we'll you can't really say the reason thing can you? Oh Eddie hush you! Melissa did not tell our daughter that we are doing grown up things on our honeymoon. In fact Mel, we've done more walking and sightseeing than anything else."

"Rachel Lawson! You haven't had sex yet?! What are you playing at?" Melissa gasped. Rachel just giggled,

"I have to go and I will call you soon ok Mel?""

"Go and have fun," Melissa said before hanging up.

Rachel then turned to Eddie and walked over to him and kissed him hard. Eddie pulled her close and led her over to the bed and laid her down.

"Eddie!" Rachel giggled before Eddie kissed her again.

"Mel's right. We need to have some us time," he said kissing her hard and smiling as Rachel began to respond. Their lips began to dance as they joined together and they began to get lost in their own world. Nothing else really mattered except them.

This was the first time they had really been intimate since Poppy had been born and they were smiling and giving the attention to each other that they'd missed.

Eddie smiled as he found the zip to Rachel's dress and pulled it down and off her as she undid his shirt and sent it across the room. Soon they were unable to resist each other any longer and they let their love and passion for each other begin to show.

A while later and Rachel was asleep peacefully tucked into Eddie's side and he stroked her hair thinking how lucky he was. He had a wife and two little girls that he loved so much and he wanted to hold her close for the rest of their lives. He was so in love and smiled as Rachel sighed happily in her sleep before he settled down and began to fall asleep himself, just enjoying alone time with his wife before they headed back to Rochdale.


	69. Chapter 69

_**Hey guys. I must be the worst updater ever! I am so sorry I never updated again last month. I was down south visiting family and completely forgot about updating. So my deepest apologies for that. 3 more parts of ANS left to go and then I will put my two new fics up together. Sorry again for the delay. Hope everyone's had pancakes today!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**A New Start-Part 69:**

Rachel and Eddie were now back in Rochdale and sadly back to work as they had already been off for a week of the new term. They had got home to an excitable Lilly and a sleeping Poppy, who was soon crying out for her mother when she realised her mother was home.

Rachel and Eddie had taken Lilly and Poppy to the zoo the day after they had arrived back and just spent some time just the four of them and Lilly had really enjoyed that. She missed it just being mummy, daddy, her and Poppy and loved her little sister so much.

Tess and Matt had decided against going Way and end up going away and taking Nadine with them. They had been to Scotland and Nadine had loved it up there. Tess had said something about going to live up there, but then she couldn't leave Rachel, Eddie and their friends behind. After everything they had been through, she felt like she would be betraying her friends.

Stuart and Sharon were now ready with their masterplan and were just waiting for the opportunity to execute their plan. They had agreed to keep Lilly, Nadine and Poppy out of their plan to destroy Rachel and Rob's lives but they needed the correct timing and that wasn't going to be easy and they had to be on alert and ready for the right moment.

Rob and Karen were together and Rob had started divorce proceedings with Sharon. Both agreeing it was for the best and rob was shocked to find out that Stuart was actually his son and Sharon was lying yet again. He hated the fact that he had been lied to again and it was starting to frustrate him.

"She's a lying cow Karen," he said to Karen one day, "I know she's the mother of my children but aeriously? I had a son and never knew about it because she decided to keep it a secret until now. But why tell me now?"

"Maybe she just wanted you to know because of the divorce proceedings," Karen said, "I really wish I could give you an answer Rob."

"Don't worry Karen. She'll make it clear why she said it sooner or later," Rob said. Karen nodded and left it at that.

Rachel and Eddie were round Sian and Jez's.

"I hear you two were looking after Poppy a lot," Rachel said.

"Someone had the crazy idea to let us get some practice in before our baby comes along," Sian said.

"That was my idea. I accidentally gave Mel the idea when I called to check on the girls," Rachel said. Sian laughed,

"Well it did help. I do feel more confident," Sian said, "and Jez never dropped her so that has to be a plus. She's so cute. And Lilly is just a treasure."

"And Sian's getting broody again," Jez laughed, "mind you she's happy and that's what counts," he smiled before kissing Sian's head softly.

A few days later and the group of friends had decided to have a party and make the most of the summer sun and the girls were in the paddling pool having a good time and Poppy was sat over in the shade.

"This is lovely," Rachel said to Eddie, "us and our family and close friends having a great time together and relaxing."

"Yes it is," Eddie smiled, "even Poppy is enjoying herself watching everyone. Her eyes are so big and brown right now. I love them, they remind me of her mother's," he said making Rachel giggle and blush.

Tess was sat in the shade watching Lilly and Nadine in the paddling pool and keeping Poppy entertained, not wanting to be out in the sun for too long. She smiled as Matt walked up beside her and kissed her cheek softly, causing Lilly and Nadine to giggle before turning away and carry on playing and entertaining Poppy.

Jez was sat next to Sian,

"How you feeling baby?" he asked softly.

"Bit rubbish now morning sickness has kicked in but it will be so perfect when we have our beautiful baby in our arms," Sian smiled, "the morning sickness passes after a bit anyway. It's all part of the fun of pregnancy," she smiled before kissing Jez softly.

Sharon and Stuart had decided that now was the perfect time to strike. They had set their trap up and were just waiting for the right moment to execute it. They were watching from a hiding place and they just wanted to do it.

Everyone was in and out of the hall and it was hard to tell who was in there and who was outside. Jez was keeping an eye on Sian, who was now starting to get morning sickness and he wanted to make sure she was ok.

Rachel and Tess went inside and so had Jez who had followed Sian inside and was with her. Stuart and Sharon saw Rachel and Tess go inside and suddenly the sounds of bang filled the air...


End file.
